This Might Hurt
by UrdnotGrunt317
Summary: After the events of the Kanima, seventeen year old Scott McCall's life seemed to quiet down considerably. However new threats arrive in Beacon Hills throwing Scott's balanced life out of whack. Scott and Stiles have to stick together to survive, while Scott thinks about joining Derek's pack and his growing feelings for someone close to Derek. Follows Season 3 of Teen Wolf.
1. Tattoo

Chapter One: Tattoo

An African-American woman dragged the blonde hair teen down the alley to a nearby car. She quickly found some jumper cables and hooked them up to the battery before placing the other end onto the teen's chest causing him to wake up once more with his eyes glowing golden yellow. The teen let out a small gasp as his heart began to beat once more just to be told to be quiet by the woman. The teen's eyes turned back to their natural blue color as he touched his torn side and winced in pain. The woman helped him up and started to lead him away from the area while trying to keep him conscious and alive. Nearing their location the teen reached behind him and touched his neck wincing in pain once more.

"My neck." The teen gasped out.

"It's from their claws. It is how they share memories." The woman explained.

"I don't remember anything." The teen replied.

"It is also how they steal memories." The woman answered helping the teen on a motorcycle. "Listen to me, no matter what happens you hold on, okay? You hold on tight."

The teen nodded in agreement and the woman revved up the motorcycle and took off down the alley. The two drove down alley after alley when the teen's sensitive ears picked up something.

"I hear something." The teen spoke. "Someone's coming.

The teen looked behind them into the smoke and fog of the town to see a figure running towards them with great speed. The figure caught up to them within seconds as the teen urged the woman to go faster as the figure swipe at the two with his claws. Soon the teens realized that there was two people on each side of the motorcycle, twins, taking turns scratching the motorcycle trying to hit the woman and teen or throw them off of the motorcycle. The motorcycle wobbled each time the twins hit it but, the woman kept the motorcycle upright. The twins snarled as their eyes glowed red and continued the assault.

After a near miss with a Semi the woman and teen found themselves in a dead end alley much to the teen's disappointment. The woman however stayed calm and knew what to do to get out of the situation if needed. The twins blocked the way out of the alley as the woman spun the motorcycle around.

"Remember what I said before?" The woman asked the teen.

"Hold on?" The teen hesitantly replied.

"Hold on." The woman confirmed.

One of the twins ran forward and kneeled down as the other began to run towards his brother at the same time the woman revved the motorcycle and headed towards the twins. The running twin launched himself into the air off of his brother's back towards the motorcycle only to miss and hitting the pavement causing it to break. The woman shot around a corner and trough a giant wall of windows into a building. Slowly the teen began to drift into unconsciousness once more and his grip on the woman began to slip.

"Isaac? Stay with me!" The woman yelled over the roar of the engine. "Isaac!"

Teen slumped to one side sending the motorcycle off balanced causing them to tip over and slide across the building. Isaac rolled off to the side as the woman was dragged with the motorcycle. Isaac groaned and rolled over to see what happen as his vision blurred multiple times. The twins walked into the building as Isaac tried to drag himself over to the woman. With his blurred vision Isaac watched as the twins stripped their shirts off and transformed themselves into one giant werewolf.

The huge werewolf let out a deep growl and headed towards Isaac, who began crawling his way towards the woman once more when she yelled to get down. The woman grabbed a shotgun and pointed it at the giant beast as it began to run towards them. The woman pulled the trigger sending a dart-like projectile into the beast's chest lighting it up with electricity causing the beast to fall and separate back into the twins. After the blinding light of the electricity the twins somehow disappeared as the woman scolded Isaac for not holding on.

 _Elsewhere_

Two teen boys look at the neon sign, one with excitement and the other with disgust. The blue neon signed that spelled out tattoo shine bright with the last O flickering running low on neon. The two boys walk in as one handed the breaded tattooist a picture of what he wanted done. The tattooist looked down at the paper and rolled his eyes at the drawing of two bars the top being thicker than the bottom.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattooist sarcastically exclaimed.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" The other boy said showing Scott a picture of a Kanima. Seeing his friend's face the boy frowned. "Too soon?" Nodding his head. "I don't know man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind, Stiles." Scott smiled.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked.

"I just like it." Scott shrugged.

"Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles pressed.

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott pointed out.

"I don't think that's…" Stiles was interrupted.

"He's right." The tattooist spoke up. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott defended.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles said directing the last part to the tattooist.

"Okay, you ready?" The tattooist asked Scott seeing him nod he continued. "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?"

"Nope." Scott answered.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so…" Stile said before passing out.

After the tattooist was finished and bandaged up Scott's arm, Scott got up and proceeded to wake Stiles up from his faint. The two teens walked out of the tattoo parlor to Stiles' Jeep which was park right outside. Stiles climbed in pressing the ice pack the tattooist gave him to his head as Scott went around to the passenger side and got in. Stiles looked at his best friend as Scott stared at his arm clearly in pain.

"You okay?" Stiles asked in concern.

"Kind of burns." Scott grunted.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott groaned in pain. "Oh, God. No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. I gotta take this thing off."

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Scott, please stop." Stiles pleaded turning away. "Whoa, whoa."

Scott tossed the bandage to the side as he and Stiles watched as the tattoo disappeared as if it never happened.

"Oh, no, what?" Scott mumbled. "No, no, come on. It healed."

"Thank God. I hated it." Stiles sighed in relief then saw Scott staring at him in disbelief. "Sorry."

Stiles quickly started his Jeep and took off. Scott and Stiles talked about different things that they did over the summer when they didn't hang out together. Stiles brought up the topic of Scott and Allison in which Scott had to explained there was no Scott and Allison though he still cared for her, he was giving her the space she wanted by not talking to her for four months. Scott even told Stiles that he didn't know if he actually wanted to get back together with her or not as it seemed that when they were together nothing but trouble followed.

"So you're absolutely over Allison, no going back?" Stile cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"I think so. I need to move on especially after what happened with her mother trying to kill me and all. Her family will never truly accept our relationship even though her dad is okay with me. Plus I just been having this feeling lately that I'm about to meet the person that I'm meant to be with." Scott explained.

"Like a werewolf feeling or a human feeling?" Stiles asked.

"Uh… werewolf. I think." Scott thought. "Maybe I need to talk to Derek about this."

"What? Why Derek? We been trying to avoid Derek." Stile stared at his friend instead of the road.

"You've been telling me to avoid Derek." Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, because, we got a hang on all of this werewolf stuff." Stiles said waving his hands around.

"Yes, we got a hang of it, but Derek been a werewolf all of his life. I have been a werewolf for a year." Scott explained. "Derek will always know more about werewolves than us no matter what. Plus, Allison's mother made a good point about lone wolves not surviving long."

"You're still alive that has to count for something." Stiles pushed.

"I'm alive right now because Derek saved my ass from being poisoned by wolfsbane vapors that Allison's mom was killing me with. Derek didn't have to save my life since I made it clear that I wasn't part of his pack." Scott argued.

"You care about him don't you?" Stiles sighed.

"I like girls, Stiles." Scott glared at his friend.

"Not like that, dumbass. I mean you care about him like we care about each other. There is a brother like connection there isn't there?" Stiles said coming up to a stop light.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean even though I refuse to be in his pack and I tend not to see things his way, he taught me a lot about being a werewolf when he didn't have to." Scott spoke quietly thinking.

"You're considering joining his pack." Stiles stated pressing the gas as the light turned green.

Scott was about to answer when a herd of deer came out of nowhere running directly towards the Jeep. Scott quickly grabbed the wheel and turned the Jeep out of the way as Stiles pressed the brakes. The two teens worked on getting their breathing to level out as Scott noticed that the deer were terrified of something. Stiles figuring that they had enough excitement dropped Scott off at his house before going home himself.

 _The Next Morning Hospital_

Melissa McCall had been working for a good hour when an ambulance came and unloaded two injured people. Melissa quickly recognized one on the people as Isaac and rushed over.

"Hey, I know this one." Melissa said clearing a spot for her to talk to the teen. "Isaac what happened?"

"Help the girl, she worse than I am." Isaac mumbled in and out of consciousness.

Melissa nodded and went over to the African-American woman. As Melissa checked the woman over, the woman grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"I…I got to…tell…the Alpha." The woman slurred.

"What do you need with Derek Hale?" Melissa asked confused before being pushed away.

"Not Derek, Scott, Scott McCall." The woman said falling unconscious not knowing that Melissa was no longer beside her.

Being pushed aside by other doctors and nurses Melissa didn't get to hear the name of her son. Melissa shook her head exasperated and headed towards room 115 that currently held the werewolf named Isaac Lahey. Melissa walked to see Isaac smile and greet her. The two looked at his healing wounds knowing that they cause trouble later on due to Isaac being scheduled for surgery.

"Can't you do something?" Isaac asked frantically.

"Me do something? If you're not aware I'm fairly new to all of this." Melissa said waving her hands around the teen.

"Have you tried calling Derek?" Isaac suggested.

"Yes, like five times. Do you have any other werewolf contacts?" Melissa sighed.

"Yeah, Scott. Call Scott." Isaac stated with a certainty.

Melissa sighed and walked out of the room to call her son. She really didn't want to drag him into all of this supernatural stuff after the months he spent reading and trying to do better in school. Melissa just knew that if she got Scott down there all of that work would be for nothing. Melissa called his phone twice before sighing and calling the school for Scott.

Within a half an hour Scott made his appearance in the hospital looking for his mom. Melissa spots Scott and waves him over and began to fill him in on the details of what happened with Isaac.

"Why didn't you call me when this happened?" Scott inquired.

"Honestly, I was trying to keep you away from all of this for as long as possible." Melissa said and continued seeing her son's confused face. "All of what you been doing: the extra reading, the studying for the PSATs, and the saving up money for the bike which still scares me half to death. I just didn't want that to stop."

"Mom, don't worry. I'm not going to stop. This year I'm going to be better. A better student, a better friend, a better son, a better everything." Scott spoke placing a hand on his mother' shoulder.

"Alright, Isaac is in room 115. You better hurry he scheduled for surgery soon." Melissa sighed.

Scott kissed his mother's cheek and headed towards the elevator to get to Isaac's room. Scott got in the elevator and the door almost closed when a stick stopped the doors. Scott quickly opened the doors up for the blind man to walk in and politely ask Scott to press the button for the second floor where Scott was heading. Reaching the second floor the blind man kept Scott distracted while Isaac was in surgery and was taken out by a beast of a man in green scrubs. Scott happen to see the man wheel Isaac into the elevator with a wheelchair.

Scott quickly sniffed the air and caught the man's scent as a werewolf. Scott popped his claws and let out a growl as the man did the same. Scott burst forward and leaped into the elevator before the doors slid shut. Scott slammed into the back of the elevator and looked up to see the man already shifted like he did. The man's red eyes narrowed as he grabbed Scott and tossed him around the elevator, which caused Isaac's wheelchair to roll around as well. The man tossed Scott into the air and on the way down grabbed Scott by the throat choking the life out of the teen.

"You're in over your head boy, I'm an Alpha." The man growled as the elevator dinged.

The man's grip around Scott's throat slacked causing the teen to fall to the floor. Scott looked up to see Derek with his claws in the Alpha's back.

"I'm an Alpha too." Derek sneered and tossed the man out of the elevator and down the hall.

Derek calmly walked in the elevator and pressed the button then looked at Scott with a questioning face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Derek asked.

Scott just stared at Derek for a moment before closing his eyes and resting until the elevator stopped. Scott and Derek took Isaac back to the old Hale house and placed him on an old table. Derek quickly walked a few paces and started moving loose floorboards.

"You don't still live here do you?" Scott asked looking at the run down and burnt remains of the house.

"No, I have a loft in town." Derek said. "There something here that I need to heal the wounds from an Alpha."

"His wounds are healed." Scott shook his head in confusion.

"Not on the inside." Derek replied.

"Are you going to tell me what that was back there?" Scott finally asked.

"It was an Alpha, a rival pack, my problem not yours." Derek spoke then sighed. "Look Scott, I know you want to help, but you made it clear you don't want to be a part of the pack so go back be a teenager. I owe you one."

Scott sent a text to Stiles to ask for a ride back to his dirt bike and talk about the incident with the birds at school when he remembered his arm.

"Actually there is something you can help me with if you want to pay back that favor now." Scott rubbed his arm where the tattoo once was.

Derek motioned for Scott to sit down and began to talk about the tattoo that Scott wanted when Stiles walked in. Derek used his wolf eyes turning them a crimson red while looking at Scott's arm.

"I see it, two bands right?" Derek asked showing about where the tattoo was before it healed. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Scott looked at Derek.

"To mark something." Stiles said with a smug nod at Derek.

"That's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means "open wound." Scott explained. "I always knew I wanted a tattoo when I turned eighteen, but now with everything that happen I guess I just wanted to reward myself."

"Reward yourself for what?" Derek shook his head in confusion.

"Not calling Allison all summer even when I really wanted to. Giving her the space she wanted. It been four months and I feel like this is supposed to happen, but it still hurts. It just feels like…" Scott sighed looking down.

"Like an open wound." Stiles finished looking at his friend sadly.

"So why the two bands?" Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't really know. It just something I traced with my fingers." Scott answered tracing the shape into the dust showing Derek and Stiles. "It kind of gives me the feeling that I'm moving on from Allison and about to meet someone important. It also gives me a feeling of foreboding."

"That could be very true." Derek looked at Scott. "With werewolves symbols mean a lot of different things. That symbol you drew can have different meanings for different aspects of the supernatural. With werewolves two circles like that can mean that they are about to meet a possible mate."

"A mate? As in…" Stiles waved his hands around trying to get the point.

"As in another werewolf that completes them." Derek filled in. "Anyways I can do the tattoo, but this is going to hurt more than you can possibly imagine."

"Oh that is just great." Stiles spoke looking green already then saw Derek light a torch. "That is a little much for me, so just holler when you're done."

Stiles tried to escape only to have Derek stop him and give a slightly amused smile.

"You're going to help hold him down." Derek eyes flashed with amusement at the look on Stiles face.

Stiles reluctantly went back to Scott and held onto the teen's shoulders as Derek brought the torch closer and closer to the skin on the omega's arm. As soon as the flames licked the skin, Scott's whole body jumped causing Derek to yell at Stiles for not holding the young werewolf. Scott's eyes flashed yellow and he released a pained howl before the pain caused the teen to pass out.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Allison Argent and Lydia Martin were talking about their weekend plans when the African-American woman that saved Isaac came up to them. The two teen girls looked at the sweating and visible ill woman curiously.

"You're Allison and Lydia correct?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Lydia furrowed her brows quizzically.

"I need to speak to Scott McCall." The woman said ignoring Lydia's question. "Where's Scott?"

"He had to leave for a while I'm sure he'll be back soon." Allison answered.

The woman looked beyond the two teen girls and saw the twins that attacked her and Isaac the night before staring at her in the hallway. The woman grabbed the two teen girls' arms and gripped tightly willing the message across. The woman let go and headed off in another direction hearing Lydia complaining about being bruised by her. The woman knew that the twins along with others were going to be come after her shortly so she headed into the locker room and broke a broom so that she could use the handle as a weapon.

The woman leaned against the lockers breathing heavily as a group of people walked in. There was the twins, the man that was dressed as a nurse that Scott fought, the blind man that Scott met, and a snarling barefoot woman. Each of them had the glowing red eyes of an Alpha. The woman took one last deep breath and stepped out to face the group. The woman fought the group as hard as she could, the twins receiving the most punishment, but the numbers where too great for the woman. The barefoot woman spun and kick the African-American woman in the face leaving scratches across her face. The woman hit the lockers and slid down losing her broom handle somewhere along the way. She stared at the group defiantly as the blind man wiped her blood from his hand and walked towards her and touched her face.

"Very beautiful." The blind man said caressing her cheek only for her to jerk away. "Yet defiant as always, aren't you Braeden."

"That's because I know something." Braeden smirked. "You're afraid of him."

"Of a teenage boy." The blind man spoke.

"Of the man he'll become, Deucalion." Braeden retorted.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat." Deucalion smiled. "Someone once taught me how to deal with certain threats. Have someone else deal with them."

"Derek." Braeden's eye widen before Deucalion slashed her throat and left with his pack.

 _Hale Property_

Scott woke with a gasp covered in sweat. He looked down to see the tattoo permanently on his arm and smiled a bit. He pulled himself to his feet and nodded a thanks to Derek who was still treating Isaac of his injures and began to walk out with Stiles.

"Well that looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles pointed out.

"I need some permanent with how quickly everything is changing, everything is so ephemeral." Scott spoke standing taller.

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles mused.

"Yep." Scott grinned.

"Nice." Stiles responded.

Scott opened the door of the Hale house to notice that the door was bright red and only one side. Unable to shake the curiosity Scott decided to speak up.

"You painted the door." Scott stated. "Why did you paint the door?"

"Go to school, Scott." Derek said with worry written on his face.

"And only one side." Scott tilted his head and popped his claws.

Scott frantically began to scratch the new paint off of the door with Derek telling him to stop. Soon the paint was scratched off and revealing a symbol of a triskelion on the door.

"What does it mean?" Scott asked with his eyes glued to the triskelion.

"It's their symbol." Derek sighed.

"The deer last night and the birds at school, like when I was trampled when I was bitten by Peter." Scott eyes widen and turned towards Derek. "How many are there?"

"A whole pack, an Alpha pack." Derek lowered his head.

"How does that even work?" Stiles wondered.

"I heard there was a leader. Deucalion." Derek answered. "They got Boyd and Erica. Isaac, Peter, and I have been looking for them for the last three months."

"Let's say you do find them, how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott stared at Derek.

"With all of the help I can get." Derek looked Scott in the eyes while Stiles shook his head.

"Where's the girl?" The three men looked over to see Isaac sitting up.

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"The one that saved me." Isaac replied.

 _Argent Apartment_

Allison and Lydia were in Allison's room discussing what color to paint her room. Lydia held up a pink paint card and studied it for a second before smiling.

"This one definitely." Lydia shook that card a bit place it against the wall with her bruised left arm.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about a blue." Allison replied holding up a blue card next to the pink one with her bruised right arm.

Allison looked down at her arm when she noticed that the bruise on her arm was identical to the one on Lydia's arm except mirrored and the two seemed to go together. Curiously Allison pointed it out to Lydia who put their arms together to form a symbol of something.

 _Elsewhere in a building with the symbol_

Boyd sat lending against a column in a room he spent three months in. He looked down at his hands which were shaking, out of anger or fear even he didn't know anymore when a female's hand reached over and held his calming him down slightly.


	2. Chaos Rising

Chapter Two: Chaos Rising

 _Allison's car_

Allison and Lydia were in the car heading towards school the next morning. Allison was driving as Lydia traced her slowly fading bruise with a pen. Lydia then gently grabbed Allison's arm doing the same before placing their arms side by side.

"Are you sure that this means something?" Lydia questioned. "I mean I don't really see anything special."

"It has to mean something." Allison sighed.

"You really think that Scott will know what it means?" Lydia pondered.

"No, but he might know someone who does." Allison replied.

"What if you are just grasping at straws?" Lydia pushed.

"Look that woman wasn't _just_ looking for Scott. She _needed_ to find him." Allison stated looking at her best friend. "That has to mean something."

"Okay we'll tell Scott, but first let's do some more research before sending him on a possible wild goose chase. He already has a lot on his mind." Lydia said with concern lacing her voice for her friend.

"Okay we'll tell him tomorrow about what we know." Allison agreed.

 _That night at a friend of Stiles' house._

"Oh come on don't do that." Stiles groaned.

"Do what?" Scott asked puzzled.

"You have that look on your face." Stiles explained.

"What look?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"The look that says the last thing you want to do is to go to this party." Stiles said waving his hands around.

"What kind of party is this anyways?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"A birthday party." Stiles sighed and dropped his head in shame. "I knew this girl since I was three, we use to take bubble baths together. Our moms were friends before, you know."

"A birthday party?" Scott scoffed.

"Hey, she said she'll introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight no Allison for you and no Lydia for me." Stiles smiled. "We're moving on. Beside you're supposed to meet your mate soon right?"

"You're right." Scott smiled. "Moving on."

"That's right, I'm right." Stiles pumped his fist in the air. "Onwards and upwards."

The two teens did an odd high-five and headed into the house to meet Stiles' friend. Stiles smiled at the voice of his friend getting his attention and was in the middle of greeting her when she kissed him leaving him and Scott completely dumbfounded unaware of her conversation with her friend about losing her virginity that night.

"So glad you made it." Heather said.

"Uh…me too." Stiles shook himself mentally.

"Come down to the basement with me to pick a bottle of wine." Heather said grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him along.

Stiles turned and gave Scott a weird excited look before eagerly following the birthday girl. Scott scoffed in amusement and gave a polite smile to the girl's heavy set African-American friend. The girl's friend looked Scott up and down then rolled her eyes and walked off leaving Scott dumbfounded once more.

Scott felt his pocket vibrate due to his phone. Scott quickly fished out his phone to see that he had a missed call and text from Allison. Scott sighed and sent a quick text that he would meet Allison and Lydia outside of Heather's house. Scott walked out of the house and down the sidewalk when Allison's car pulled up. Allison and Lydia got out and walked towards Scott.

"What did you need to talk about?" Scott asked looking at Allison.

"We needed to show you this we think that it is some kind of symbol." Allison replied pulling her sleeve up to show Scott the bruise.

"So much for researching the symbol first." Lydia muttered under her breath.

Scott looked at Allison's arm and furrowed his eyebrows while shaking his head when Lydia put her arm next to Allison's completing the symbol. Scott shook his head once more before looking at the girls.

"I don't see anything significant." Scott shrugged.

"Well the woman who did this seemed like she really needed to talk to you." Allison replied then described the woman.

"Sounds like the same woman that saved Isaac the other night, but this still doesn't mean anything to me. I can have Derek check this out if it makes you feel better." Scott sighed running his hand through his hair.

Meanwhile back inside the house Heather led Stiles into the basement that was filled with racks of wine.

"Remember when we were little…" Stiles began but was silenced by Heather kissing him again. "We never did that."

"Stiles I turned seventeen today and do you know what I want for my birthday?" Heather seductively spoke running a finger across Stiles' chest.

"A b-bike." Stiles stuttered.

"I don't want to be a seventeen year old virgin." Heather bluntly stated. "Is that okay with you?" Heather asked before kissing him again.

"Um…yeah…that's okay." Stiles nodded dumbly.

"You never done this before either?" Heather asked in more of a statement form.

"Turned seventeen? Not yet." Stiles joked slightly. "And the other thing also."

The two began kissing again as Heather undid Stiles' belt when he remembered he didn't have any condoms. Heather told him where to get some and Stiles took off nearly running into a shelf. Stiles rushed upstairs not paying attention if Scott was there or not and into the bathroom looking for the condoms and finally only finding a 'XXL' brand. Stiles looked at the box and then at his crotch and shrugged before shoving it in his pocket and rushing downstairs once more. Stiles entered the basement to find that Heather was nowhere in sight and not seeing the window slowly close behind him in which Heather was taken.

 _Derek's Loft_

Isaac paced back and forth in front of the wall of windows in the loft.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea." Isaac spoke up. "It sounds dangerous. You know I definitely do not like this plan. I definitely don't like _him_."

"Relax you'll be fine." Derek tried to calm the nervous teen.

"Why does it have to be _him?_ " Isaac whined. "Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know how. It would be even more dangerous if I tried it." Derek answered.

"Scott doesn't trust _him._ I tend to trust Scott." Isaac stopped pacing.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Isaac answered quickly and honestly. "I still don't like _him_."

"Nobody likes him." Derek huffed.

No sooner the words left Derek's mouth the huge metal door was jerked open revealing an older man dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown jacket. The two werewolves looked up to see their guest as the one and only Peter Hale.

"You know being brought back from the dead weakened my powers quite a bit but, my hearing is still as good as ever. So please feel free to say whatever you feel to my face." Peter smiled.

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned tossing the book he was reading on the desk. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter shrugged.

Peter directed Isaac to sit down and began to explain the process of how he was going to go into Isaac's head and see the memories that the Alphas took from him.

"This is practiced mainly by Alphas as it takes a lot of power and skill. One mistake and it can paralyze or kill the subject. So try to stay still." Peter said as the other two werewolves looked at him in shock.

"So you've done this before?" Isaac nervously asked.

"Oh yes, and I can honestly say I never paralyzed anyone." Peter smirked.

"Wait does that mean…" Isaac was interrupted as Peter jabbed his claws into the back of Isaac's neck.

Isaac's eyes turned yellow as he thrashed around before Peter held him still with his own eyes turn a cold steel blue. Both of them shook with tremors as the images passed from one to the other. Derek stood unsure what to do obviously worried more about Isaac than his uncle. Soon Peter remove his claws from Isaac's neck and fell onto the desk behind him as both panted heavily. Peter stood shaking his head as he walked across the room rubbing his knuckles.

"What did you see?" Derek urged.

"Blurred images, and unfocused shapes." Peter shook his head some more.

"Did you see Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Isaac found them and worse." Peter sighed.

"Deucalion." Derek frowned.

"Yes, he said something, almost like a promise that they both be dead by the full moon." Peter glanced at Derek.

"The next full moon." Derek eyes widen.

"Tomorrow night." Peter confirmed.

Derek was about to speak when his phone rang. Derek answered the call from Scott to find out that Scott wanted his help. Derek left the loft with Isaac to head to the school. Once there Derek and Isaac walked in a computer lab to see Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison already there. Scott then explained the bruises on the girl's arms and asked Derek to look to see if he knew anything.

"I don't see anything." Derek spoke.

"I didn't either, but it is the same on both of them could that mean something." Scott tried.

"It's nothing but a bruise." Derek stated annoyed.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia spoke up.

"They're just trying to help." Scott spoke to Derek.

"These two." Derek said incredulously. "This one…" He said pointing at Lydia. "Drugged me and used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one…" He said pointing at Allison. "Shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay there may have been some maiming and some mangling, but no one died. There's a difference." Stiles tried to smooth things over.

"My mother died." Allison glared at Derek.

"Your family's little code killed your mother not me." Derek snarled.

"I'm trying to help Scott, not you." Allison coldly replied.

"You want to help?" Derek took a step forward. "Find something real."

Derek walked out of the classroom with Isaac and Scott close behind when he turned and looked at Scott waiting for the argument to begin.

"Look Derek, I get it. I know it is hard to trust them after everything that happened. I don't even trust Allison completely, but they are trying to help." Scott calmly spoke.

"You want trust. Then tell her what her mom was really trying to do that night." Derek growled as he left Scott and Isaac standing in the hallway.

A few minutes later Stiles walked out of the classroom clapping Scott on the back telling they needed to head to Coach Finstock's economy class. As the two parted ways with Isaac the two walked by the twins. Scott stopped as the scent of the two told Scott they were werewolves and Alphas at that, the wolf inside Scott was trying to claw its way out to attack these two. Scott shook his head slightly, he was confused how he could know so much about these twins by their scent when before he would just been able to identify them as werewolves as well. There was something else about their scent that made Scott feel more aggressive, Scott fought the urge of attacking the two when Stiles broke him out of his thoughts and the two continued to class.

Scott and Stiles walked into the economy class discussing what happen and sat down a few minutes before the bell. Soon class started and Coach Bobby Finstock stood in front of the class ready to start the lesson.

"The stock market are based on two principals, what are they?" Coach Finstock gestured to the class to answer.

Scott after studying for the four months knew the answer and raised his hand. Coach Finstock saw Scott's hand go up and rolled his eyes.

"Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom, now does anyone know the answer." Coach Finstock continued.

Scott was slightly aggravated that Coach Finstock just assumed that he didn't know therefore raising his hand meant that he didn't know the answer, but needed something. This however wasn't too surprising seeing how he never really participated in class before and was struggling with his grades.

"Coach, I know the answer. It's risk and reward." Scott spoke.

"That's right." Coach Finstock was stunned. "Who are you and what did you do to McCall?" Coach Finstock walked up to Scott with a smile. "Don't answer that! I like you better. Anyone got a quarter?"

Stiles quickly dug through his pocket snagging the quarter and pulling out quickly however, accidently pulling the condom from the night before out as well sending it flying to the floor at Coach Finstock's feet. Coach Finstock picked up the condom giving Stiles a weird look along with the rest of the class and set on Stiles' desk and took the quarter after giving Stiles a congratulations.

"Alright put the quarter in the mug and win a reward." Coach Finstock said grabbing his coffee mug and placing it on the floor. "Watch Coach." He said as he demonstrated the exercise and made the shot. "Danny! What do you say? Risk or reward?"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked holding the coin.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach Finstock said.

"It's not a pop quiz if you tell us about." Danny pointed out.

"I expected more out of Danny." Coach Finstock said disappointedly. "McCall! Risk or reward? The risk you have to take the pop…the quiz and! And write an essay. So what will it be more work, no work, or choose not to play?"

"Isn't this just chance?" Scott asked looking at the coin.

"No! You know your abilities, your coordination, your past experiences. All factors in making this shot." Coach Finstock explained.

Scott thought about it while twirling the coin around before placing it down on his text book.

"No play! Who's next? Who here wants a shot?" Coach Finstock stood up straight.

Stiles drummed his desk and stood up taking the quarter from Coach Finstock and headed to the front of the class to try his luck. Stiles began lining up the shot when he heard his name though brushed it off thinking the coach was giving him pointers. The second made him look up due to his father's voice. Sheriff John Stilinski stood at the doorway with a deputy motioning for his son to follow him out into the hall. Scott seeing this take place decided to listen in on the conversation.

"I couldn't find her afterwards, I just figured she left with her friends." Stile replied to his father's question. "Is she really missing?"

"We put out an APB. We're hoping this is just a mistake based on having too much to drink. Everyone however said you were the last one they seen her with." Sheriff Stilinski explained. "You call me if you remember anything. Anything, Stiles."

Scott left as soon as the bell rang and caught up to Stiles. Stiles began to think that the Alpha pack took Heather to turn her.

"Derek said that teenagers are easier to turn." Stiles pointed out.

"Why would they need a beta?" Scott wondered.

"We have to find her. Our moms were friends before my mom died." Stiles said emotionally.

"Now we need to find Erica, Boyd, and Heather." Scott sighed heavily. "We need Isaac to remember."

"How? Derek and Peter already tried and failed. You got any other werewolves that can do something?" Stiles snapped.

"No, but we do have someone that knows a lot about werewolves." Scott realized.

 _Dr. Deaton's Clinic_

Scott and Derek dumped ice into a tub of water as Dr. Deaton explained the plan to Isaac, who looked very uncomfortable.

"We are going to slow your heart rate down tremendously until you're in a trance, half transformed." Dr. Deaton described.

"How slow are we talking about?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Nearly dead." Dr. Deaton answered.

"Isaac, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Derek said.

Isaac responded by taking off his shirt and stepping into the ice water. Isaac knew that this was their only hope. He needed to remember so they could save Erica and Boyd. Soon Scott, Stiles, and Derek pushed Isaac into the water holding and fighting him until he stopped thrashing and floated to the surface in a trance. Dr. Deaton began questioning Isaac, slowly coaxing the teen to tell everyone about the night he found Erica and Boyd. Isaac began panicking about the Alphas finding him when Derek began yelling for Isaac to tell him where they were.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault! I saw the name." Isaac shout sitting up and stepping out of the metal tub.

Dr. Deaton handed the teen a towel to wrap around himself as he told the others that the name of the bank was the Beacon Hills First National Bank. Isaac looked around to see the others looked crestfallen even though he remembered what he needed to.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it do you?" Stiles asked.

"No?" Isaac replied unsure.

"You said they took you into another room and there was a body. Erica's body." Scott said running a hand through his hair.

"She still could be alive." Derek shook his head.

"He said there's a dead body. It's Erica. That doesn't leave a lot of room for interpretation." Stiles stated.

"Then who is the other girl?" Derek asked.

"It may be Heather or someone else they took." Stiles offered. "Maybe they pit them against each other like a werewolf thunder-dome."

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek firmly stated.

"Be smart about this Derek." Dr. Deaton said.

"Isaac got in, so can we." Derek argued.

"He didn't get into the vault." Dr. Deaton raised an excellent point.

"We need a plan." Scott stepped forward.

"How are we going to get a plan to break into a bank vault within twenty-four hours?" Derek asked.

"Looks like someone already did." Stiles said looking at his phone. "This says that the Beacon Hills First National Bank closed shortly after it was robbed. It doesn't say how but, that shouldn't take too long to figure out."

"How long?" Derek asked.

"Dude, it's the internet." Stiles said then saw Derek's annoyed face. "Minutes."

 _The Next Morning Stiles' House_

Stiles and Scott were surrounded by papers and more were falling out of the printer onto Scott's stomach as he slept in the gamer chair next to it. Stiles was hanging off of his bed with his face on some papers on the floor. Sheriff Stilinski walked into Stiles' room and saw the two in the most uncomfortable sleeping positions and rolled eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Boys. Boys. Boys!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted startling the two teens causing Stiles to fall the rest of the way off the bed and Scott to flip the chair he was in. "I'm going to work and you two are going to school."

Stiles and Scott tried to wake themselves up when Stiles picked up a piece of paper with a picture of his dad leading one of the robbers to the police car. Stiles rushed out of the room shouting for his dad to wait. Stiles rushed back into the room as Scott was throwing on a clean shirt.

"I got the information on how to get the plans. We just need to make a quick pit stop at the police station's evidence room and we're golden." Stiles exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"Who is the distraction this time?" Scott sighed.

The plan Stiles came up with surprisingly went off without a hitch and the two teens made it to school on time. Now with the blueprints of the bank and the reports on the robbery the two teens decided to meet with Derek after school and come up with a plan.

 _Derek's Loft_

Scott and Stiles walked through the huge, already opened, metal door and into the loft where Derek and Peter were waiting. Stiles quickly dug the blueprints out of his backpack and placed them on the desk in front of the wall of windows.

"Okay, according to the files that Scott and I borrowed the robbers got in through the roof." Stiles said spreading the blueprint out on the desk. "On the roof there is an air conditioner vent that runs down directly next to the vault's walls. One of the robbers went down there with a drill, drilling through the wall, and then spent the rest of the night siphoning money back up to the others on the roof."

"Can we even fit in there?" Scott asked looking at the blueprint.

"Just barely, but yes." Stiles answered. "That is the way in. Now all we need is a drill of some sort."

"Forget the drill. How much room will I have once I'm down there?" Derek demanded.

"Forget the _drill?_ " Stiles rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do punch through the wall?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do." Derek spoke.

"Alright big guy let's see that fist. Go ahead hold it up." Stiles prodded to prove that Derek's fists weren't going to solve this problem and smiled when Derek held up his fist annoyed. "At right." Stiles said holding his hand about three inches away from Derek's fist. "This is about as much room you will have. There is no way you can build enough force…"

Stiles speech was interrupted when Derek punched Stiles' hand making the teen think his hand was broken. Scott gave Derek a 'really' look as Stiles bounced around mumbling that 'he can do it.' Peter sitting on the spiral staircase rolled his eyes and sighed at the other's antics.

"Boys, let's face it the kids are dead. They will be missed, but it is time to move on. This plan is too risky." Peter said in his normal cocky tone.

"Can someone kill him again?" Stiles asked shaking his hand earing another eye roll from Peter.

"They have Boyd and Erica. I'm going, the only question is who's going with me?" Derek asked looking at Peter.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting strength yet." Peter raised his hands in defense.

"What about you?" Derek asked glancing at Scott.

"I guess I could…" Stiles began.

"Not you, Scott." Derek snapped as Stiles nodded his head in embarrassment.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive then we have to save him. The thing that is bothering me is who that other girl is?" Scott rubbed his chin.

"We go tonight just after the sunset." Derek ordered earning an annoyed sigh from Peter.

 _Beacon Hills First National Bank_

Unknown to anyone Allison Argent walked up to the chained up doors of the bank with bolt cutters in her hands. She quickly cut the chain and stepped into the dusty abandoned bank. She briskly walked around causing dust and scattered papers to fly around. Allison's eyes scanned the room multiple times.

"I'll find something real and rubbed Derek's smug face in it." Allison thought bitterly to herself.

Allison was next to a janitor closet when someone threw her against the wall grabbing her while pressing their forearm against her throat. Allison was moved out and slammed back into the wall two more times before recognizing the female African-American face in front of her.

"Miss Morell?" Allison asked in disbelief.

"You don't know what you just stepped into girl." Morell growled. "Get into the janitor closet and don't come out until you hear the fighting."

"What fighting?" Allison asked.

"You'll know when you hear it. Now go!" Morell ordered before quickly rushing off.

Allison tried to calm her shaky breathes and racing heart rate as she hurried into the janitor closet and shut the door. She quickly tried to use the light switch to find unsurprisingly that the electricity was off. That is when she heard footsteps and saw shadows of people walking by. Quickly thinking Allison grabbed a bottle of ammonia and turn it on its side letting the clear liquid pour out disguising her scent. Soon the shadows moved on and Allison let out the breath she was hold. Allison took off her jacket and tossed it at the bottom of the door. She grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight app. She started to scan the room with the light from her phone only to jump and let out a horrified gasp as the light landed on the decaying body of Erica Reyes.

 _Alley behind Beacon Hills First National Bank_

Derek and Scott walked around to the back of the bank to make their way to the roof. Derek glanced at Scott to see the teen in deep thought and wanting to say something.

"What?" Derek asked hastily.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott replied. "Risk and reward."

"Meaning?" Derek sighed.

"What if we don't have all the details for this risk? I mean the Alpha pack been here for three months and holding Boyd and Erica. Why start drawing attention now?" Scott let his thoughts out.

"Look Scott, we don't have time for all the details. We know where they are and we know how to get them. That's good enough for me." Derek argued.

"Yeah, but what if this detail ends up being the biggest factor of the outcome?" Scott asked.

"I going to get my pack back." Derek said jumping up on a dumpster before jumping to the fire escape and pulling himself up. "I won't blame you if you don't follow."

"I'm not letting you go alone." Scott sighed. "I may be an Omega, but I will always have your back."

Derek offered Scott a small smile before quickly turning serious again and scaled the fire escape to the roof with Scott following closely.

 _Inside the Vault_

Boyd paced back and forth in the cell passing the brown hair, brown eye girl leaning against a column. Boyd clenched and unclenched his fist trying to control the itch inside his skull. Soon a loud bang was heard which stalled Boyd's pacing as he looked at the wall. Another long bang rang out in the vault as the wall cracked making it look like a spider web was on the wall. Boyd furrowed his eyebrows as the itch took over turning his once brown eyes yellow as the wall exploded into the vault with Derek following shortly after. Boyd let out a quiet growl as he saw his Alpha stand up straight in front of him with Scott climbing in after the older werewolf.

"Boyd. It's me Derek. I'm here to get you out." Derek held his hands up in a calming manner yet did nothing to ease the aggression flowing through Boyd's body.

The girl however perked up when she heard Derek's name and voice and made her way to stand at Boyd's side. Any other time she may have laughed at the shocked look on Derek's face, but now the pull of the moon was taking a lot out of her.

"Get out of here Derek. Get out of here now." She growl unintentionally.

She looked over at Derek's companion, a teenager about her age with dark brown almost black hair and chocolate eyes. Something about this teen pulled at her wolf.

"C-Cora?" Derek stuttered not believing his eyes as Scott turned to him out of curiosity.

Soon Scott's phone rang. Scott answer his phone as Derek was still trying to talk down the two werewolves.

"Now isn't the best time Stiles." Scott frowned.

"No, listen to me you and Derek have to get out of there." Stiles shot out.

"Scott, listen to me." Peter spoke up loudly. "The vault is lined with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight. Those two in there haven't felt the moon's affect for three full moons."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked as the moonlight began to creep into the vault from the hole they made.

"You know of the Coliseum, they used to starve the lions to make them more vicious, more blood thirsty. Scott, Boyd and that girl are the lions." Peter explained.

Scott face paled tremendously as he looked at Boyd and Cora.

"Derek we have a problem." Scott said as he noticed the mountain ash along the border of the vault.

The vault door swung open as Morrell finished the line making the seal at the protests of Scott. The moonlight flooded the vault turning Boyd and Cora. The two feral werewolves attacked Derek and Scott without a second thought as Morrell led Deucalion out of the bank. Inside the vault Scott and Derek fought for their lives while trying not to hurt Boyd and Cora. Soon Scott and Derek disoriented the two werewolves to get a breather.

"Who is that girl?" Scott asked panting.

"She's my sister, my little sister." Derek answered.

"What is she doing here?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I thought she was dead." Derek looked at Scott with pain in his eyes.

Scott and Derek's break ended quickly as Cora went after Scott just to have Derek toss her away. Scott was then tackled by Boyd and quickly thrown into a column afterwards. Boyd then grabbed Derek from behind as Cora went to rip him to shreds. Scott quickly got up and threw Boyd off of Derek so he could defend himself against Cora's onslaught. Boyd pinned Scott against the wall of the vault and sunk his claws into Scott's abdomen causing the werewolf to howl in pain as Boyd lifted him into the air.

Hearing the howl brought Cora some clarity for a moment as she saw the teen helping Derek being lifted in the air as Boyd's claws dug into his mid-section. Her wolf was crying out to help the teen as Derek landed a hard blow to the side of Cora's head disorienting her. Derek looked over to see Allison standing in the doorway of the vault lending over to break the seal.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek yelled.

Allison quickly backed up though her eyes stayed glued on Scott. Scott groaned in pain as blood erupted from his mouth. Boyd growled in satisfaction as he watch the Omega lose his strength. Derek looked over to see Scott in trouble and went to help just for Cora to get in the way.

"He's killing him." Allison cried out bending down to break the seal again.

"No!" Derek yelled as Scott tried to say something, but choke on his blood.

"Boyd!" Allison screamed getting the werewolf's attention then broke the seal.

Boyd and Cora rushed past Allison and out of the bank into outside world. Derek angrily walked up to Allison as Scott dragged himself out of the vault.

"Why did you break the seal?" Derek snarled.

"Boyd was killing Scott!" Allison yelled.

"You don't know what you just let out." Derek growled. "Everyone they kill is on your head."

"I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers!" Allison glared.

"No that's your family's job!" Derek fired back. "Just like your mother dearest."

"Derek is right." Scott coughed.

"How can you say that?" Allison turned her glare at Scott.

"You should have left the seal alone." Scott panted.

"You would have died!" Allison argued.

"You would've finished what your mother started." Derek shrugged.

"What is he talking about?" Allison looked at Scott.

"Your mother tried to poison me with wolfsbane vapor the night she died." Scott groaned as he stood up.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Allison choked back a sob.

"I didn't want that to be the last memory you had of her." Scott sighed.

With that said Allison ran out of the bank in tears as Scott and Derek focused on healing quicker so they could track down Boyd and Cora.

"I'm surprised that you sided with me." Derek spoke.

"You were right." Scott stated. "Plus it seems like even though she wanted to break up with me she doesn't want me to move while she does."

"That whole family is selfish, mainly the women." Derek patted Scott on the back.

Scott and Derek walked out of the bank and sniffed the air to pick up Boyd and Cora's scent. As Cora's scent hit Scott's nose his wolf began to get restless.

"Hey Derek." Scott said getting the older man's attention. "While we are searching for Boyd and Cora I have some questions about werewolves."

"Really? I figured you would have Stiles look it up for you." Derek said surprised. "Call Isaac and tell him to meet us in the preserve. I'll answer your questions if I can."

"Thanks." Scott offered a smile and pulled out his phone.

"I got a feeling it's going to be a long night." Derek sighed heading into the bank to get Erica's body.


	3. Fireflies

Chapter Three: Fireflies

Derek had Scott going in one direction while he went another hoping to find the two werewolves faster. Scott ran through the Preserve looking for them hoping to find them before they found someone else. Soon Scott saw Boyd lifting a small metal shed that was protecting two young children. Scott's eye widen as he heard Boyd growl, ready to tear the children into pieces. Scott looked down when he kicked something to see a jar of fireflies. The fireflies seem to blind Scott while using his wolf vision giving the teen an idea. Scott grabbed the jar and unscrewed the lid rolling it between Boyd's legs. Boyd hearing the jar rolling looked down as the fireflies flew out of the jar and swarmed his head. Boyd swatted at the fireflies trying to get them away as Scott grabbed the kids and took them to safety.

Scott stopped at the edge of the clearing with the two children and pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number. After a few ring Derek's annoyed voice came out of the phone's speaker.

"I lost Boyd." Scott spoke. "Look, we should work together on this. Boyd is too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle alone."

Scott listened to Derek taking in a deep breath and then told Scott where to meet up.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. I have something that I need to drop off first." Scott said giving the two kids a kind smile.

 _After Scott and Derek Meet Up_

Scott and Derek run through the Beacon Hills Preserve following the tracks that Boyd and Cora left. Derek jumped through a gap in a tree as Scott jumped on a branch and flipped off landing beside him.

"When I last saw Boyd he was ready to rip those kids to shreds. Are they going to be like that with anyone they come across?" Scott asked running his hand through his hair.

"Anyone and everyone." Derek replied.

 _Lydia's House_

Lydia woke up from her daze screaming and thrashing around in her bed. She soon calmed down and grabbed the aspirin bottle on her nightstand only to find it empty. She tossed the bottle back on the nightstand and stood up putting on her coat.

"Mom, I'm going to the store I'll be back in a while." Lydia yelled. "Mom? Did you hear me?" Lydia yelled out again before sighing. "Of course you didn't or else you would have heard me screaming like a lunatic." Lydia rolled her eyes then stared up at the full moon before heading out.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Scott and Derek joined up with Isaac while still hunting for the rest of the pack. Scott looked at the tracks to see that the two moon-driven werewolves joined up as well.

"It looks like they joined up as well." Scott pointed out. "Will that make them easier or harder to catch?"

"Maybe we should rethink the whole not killing them thing." Isaac suggested getting glared at by Scott.

"That isn't how this is going to go." Scott firmly stated. "That is probably what Deucalion wants us to do anyways. Besides one of them is Derek's sister."

"What are we going to do when we catch them? Hold them down until sunrise?" Isaac argued.

"Maybe it would be easier for us just to kill them." Derek sighed.

"No. We just need help." Scott announced thinking of a plan.

"We have Isaac now." Derek nodded towards the blond werewolf.

"I meant _real_ help." Scott rolled his eyes as Isaac looked slightly offended. "We need someone that knows what they're doing. Someone that spent their life hunting werewolves."

 _An Hour Later Beacon Hills Preserve_

A teen girl named Caitlin was lighting candles inside the tent she set up as she heard her girlfriend named Emily complain and freak out about a huge snake. Caitlin smiled and shook her head at Emily's antics while making sure everything was perfect for their night together. Emily rushed into the tent nearly knocking over candles as she quickly zipped up the opening of the tent. The two girls laughed for a bit before they began to kiss. Emily was quickly brought out of her lustful daze when she notice a bug on the tent and many more joining the first. When Emily noticed the bug on her shoulder she freaked out and rushed off into the woods.

Caitlin tried to follow Emily, but lost her very quickly and decided to see if Emily was back at the campsite. Emily, however was still running through the woods as more bugs landed on her. Not paying attention to where she was going she tripped on a root and hit the ground hard. Emily rolled over to see a swarm of bugs heading towards her and screamed unknowingly catching the attention of a werewolf. The bugs swarmed Emily until the girl was no longer visible and when they dispersed Emily was gone.

Caitlin returned to the campsite calling Emily's name and was beginning to get frightened. Suddenly Caitlin spotted two glowing yellow orbs in the distance that began to creep closer when she discovered the orbs were eyes on a girl with claws and fangs. Caitlin let out small scream when Isaac attacked Cora. Cora growled in retaliation and tossed Isaac into a tree. Scott heard the commotion and ran to the site to see Cora advancing on a stunned Isaac. Scott put in an extra burst of speed and dropped kicked Cora away. Cora hit the ground as Scott flipped back to his feet. Cora picked herself up and rushed Scott. Scott pulled his fist back ready to attack back when both of them froze staring at each other. Both were trying to move, but it was their wolves freezing them in place not allowing them to hurt each other.

Derek arrived just in time to see the frozen standoff and let out his Alpha roar causing Cora to break out of her trance and run off with Isaac and Derek hot on her heels. Scott shook his head and turned to Caitlin telling her to get out of the woods as fast as possible. Scott left leaving Caitlin alone as she pulled out her phone and called 911 and waited for the police to get there.

 _Beacon Hills Pool_

Lydia parked her car and got out still texting someone on her phone. After a few feet of walking something felt wrong to the red head and made her look up from her phone. Lydia gasped in shock as she was at the Beacon Hills Pool and not the store where she was heading to begin with. Lydia continued to walk into the pool area as if something was drawing her in. Lydia face drained of color as she saw a body in the pool face down. Lydia slowly made her way to the edge of the pool praying the person in the pool wasn't dead. She hesitantly reached her hand out and grabbed the shoulder of the person and flipped them over. The body flipped over to reveal the face of a mannequin which made Lydia release the breath she was holding. Putting her hands on the ground beside her she felt her left hand land in something wet. Slowly lifting her hand to see it was covered in blood her breathing shallow greatly as her eyes drifted to the puddle of blood and began to follow the trail back to the lifeguard station.

Lydia let out an awful scream as she saw a young man around her age covered in blood with his throat slashed. Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out her phone with trembling hands as she dialed three numbers and waited. After that phone call she found herself dialing Stiles' phone number without really realizing it.

Within five minutes Stiles' Jeep whipped into the parking lot. Stiles barely came to a stop before he jumped out and headed to Lydia. It took a while to calm her down and then even longer to calm her down after their argument about calling him before 911. The two teens waited for the police to come to the pool as Stiles looked at the body and noticed the purity ring on the man's finger. Stile grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to Scott's name and sighed hitting the call button.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

"Are you sure that it was them?" Scott talked into his phone to Stiles.

"Scott, the guy's throat was slashed. Who else could it be?" Stiles groaned.

"We're on the opposite side of the Preserve there is no way for them to get there and back that fast." Derek spoke hearing the conversation.

"If it was them though, we have to stop them fast." Scott looked Derek in the eyes. "We need Chris Argent's help."

Scott ended his call with Stiles as Derek continued to glare at Scott.

"This isn't going to work. You don't want to kill them yet you'll willingly go to someone that won't hesitate to kill them." Derek snarled.

"We can't track them on our own and you know that Mr. Argent changed." Scott defended the man. "Just let me talk to him and nobody else has to die tonight."

Derek stared at the Omega in front of him with hard eyes. Derek sighed knowing that the death that happen at the pool was weighing on Scott's mind. The teen was blaming himself because of Allison's actions on his behalf may had led to the man's death. Scott always wanted to protect everyone, especially those he cared about and eventually that may lead to the Omega's downfall. Derek slowly nodded his head in defeat and led the two teens to his car to take them to Argent.

 _Beacon Hills Supermarket_

Chris Argent was unloading his arms of the bags of groceries into his SUV when a bag slipped from his grasp and landed on the asphalt of the parking lot. Chris let out a weary sigh as he noticed it was the bag with the eggs. Not feeling like going back into the store for another dozen, Chris tossed the bag into the back of his SUV and shut the door. Chris automatically pulled out his pistol and pointed at the visitor only to see Scott McCall at the other end of the barrel.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I need your help tracking two werewolves named Boyd and Cora." Scott said looking at the gun and Chris respectfully. Scott proceeded to tell Chris about that night.

"Why would I want to help anyone related to Derek and I don't even know this Boyd's last name." Chris pointed out still holding the gun.

"Boyd is his last name." Scott stated.

"Well what his first?" Chris asked before he even thought about it.

"Vernon." Scott smiled. "Is there a reason you still have your gun pointed at my head?"

"There's probably still a part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris honestly replied.

"I get that." Scott nodded in understanding. "We really could use your help though. The two may have already killed one person and Boyd was about to rip two little kids apart tonight."

"I'm out of the hunting business. Your world decimated mine. I watch my wife die. I had to watch as my father used that grief to try and turn my daughter into a killer. I watched my family destroy itself." Chris said.

 _Derek's Car_

Derek and Isaac were sitting in his car waiting for Scott to finish talking to Chris Argent. Isaac glanced at Derek a few times as the silence was beginning to annoy him.

"You think this is going to work?" Isaac finally broke the silence.

"No." Derek replied shortly.

"So your little sister…"Isaac began, but a glare from Derek made him think otherwise. "Right, not a good time. Got it, I'll ask later. It's fine." Another deadlier glare made the blonde teen rethink his statement once more. "Or never… never works for me."

The two werewolves went back to silence as they watch Scott talk to Argent and then get into the hunter's SUV. Derek followed the SUV towards the pool to see the ambulance and the EMTs carrying a body out on a stretcher. The older werewolf could hear Argent and Scott discussing the possibility that Boyd and Cora caused this. Derek let a small smile grace his face as he heard Argent concede to helping the werewolves.

"It worked." Derek stated to the blonde beside him.

"Back in the woods, why did Scott and Cora freeze when they went to attack each other?" Isaac asked about the thought that keep running through his head.

"I don't know and something tells me I will want to kill Scott when I find out." Derek answered following the SUV.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Chris Argent stood in front of the three male werewolves and looked at them closely. Chris could tell that while Derek and Scott were handling the moon's effect fairly well, Isaac was struggling.

"You three are failing because you are trying to track Boyd and Cora by their prints. There is only one creature that is able to track by prints and that is man. As an experienced hunter I can tell that these prints here are Boyd's and those over there are…" Chris explanation was interrupted.

"Those are Cora's." Isaac smiled finishing Argent's sentence.

"Wrong. Those prints are your own. You trampled Cora's as soon as you got here." Chris snapped glaring at the blonde werewolf. "You three won't be able to track them this way. You're using half of you energy fighting your own urges that the moon gives you. The three of you are wolves and wolves can track their prey by scent up to two miles, so focus on your sense of smell. Derek you think you got a lock on your sister's scent?"

"I haven't seen her in six years." Derek spoke with a pained look in his eyes.

"How about you Scott?" Chris turned to the other werewolf.

"I didn't sniff Cora during the fight." Scott answered quickly and saw Chris and Derek give him a look.

"I meant your sense of smell." Chris shook his head.

"Oh! Usually I try not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott replied and by the look on Chris' face that wasn't a good answer either.

"This is going to be a long night." Chris mumbled as he headed back to the SUV for supplies.

The three werewolves follow Chris to the SUV with Derek glaring at Scott the whole way. Soon Chris pulled out a duffel bag and began to dig through it explaining how a hunter uses certain traits of werewolves to track them and trap them. He then explained that the two rabid werewolves needs to be stopped before getting past Beacon Hills High School or else they will be in the heart of Beacon Hills. Chris reached into the bag once more and pulled out a silver color light and held it up.

"These are ultrasonic emitters." Chris said pressing the top to cause the light to flash. "These create a frequency that only werewolves can hear and drive them insane. We use these to lure werewolves or to drive them where we want them."

Chris looked at the three werewolves that are clearly in pain and holding their ears. Chris smiled before shutting the emitter off and asked where they were planning on trapping the werewolves as they need something metal with no windows. Isaac quickly suggested the boiler room at the high school and the others agreed since the school should be empty that late at night.

 _Lydia's Room_

"You know you didn't have to take me home." Lydia stated as she and Stiles walked into her room.

"And let you drive in your condition." Stiles scoffed.

"Well you didn't have to follow me into the house." Lydia shot back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Stiles sighed.

"You also didn't have to follow me to my room." Lydia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Yeah, I don't have anything for that." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

All of a sudden Stiles' phone began to ring. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone juggling it for a moment before getting a grip on it and answering the call. Stiles listen to the voice of his best friend's mother asking him to go to the hospital and look at something. Stiles made sure Lydia would be fine by herself before taking off to talk to Melissa McCall.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Derek placed the last of the ultrasonic emitters that he hand and began heading towards the high school when an unwelcome scent crossed his path. Derek rolled his eyes as he turned to face his uncle that just couldn't stay dead.

"What do you want Peter?" Derek voice came out closer to a growl.

"Now, now that is no way to talk to family." Peter spoke as if he was speaking to a child. "You know you are playing right into Deucalion's hands right? I mean he want you to kill those two or die at their hands in the vault, it makes no difference to him if a few unsuspecting people get caught in the crossfire as long as the plan works."

"What are you saying?" Derek sighed leaning against a tree.

"I'm saying who cares that they are running wild. What is the worst thing they could do? Kill a few homeless people or maybe a couple of drunks stumbling out of a bar far later than they should." Peter reasoned. "Also even if you do kill them you're an Alpha, you could always make more. We live in shades of grey Derek. Let Scott be the hero that lives in the world of black and white."

With that said Peter walked off leaving Derek to his thoughts. Derek sighed as both of Peter's options weren't all that appealing especially when Scott would greatly disapprove of those plans. Derek rolled his eyes at his own thoughts wondering when he started caring about what Scott would think. Derek shoved off of the tree and started heading to the high school were the original plan would hopefully work. Derek was hoping the plan would work since he really didn't want to kill Boyd and especially didn't want to kill his sister as she was part of what little family he had left.

 _Beacon Hills Memorial_

Melissa McCall waved Stiles over to her as soon as she seen the high-strung teenager walk through the door. Melissa led Stiles through the hospital and to the morgue. Melissa pulled the sheet down on the man that Lydia found and the pool and turn to Stiles.

"I know I'm fairly new to this whole supernatural world, but I'm almost positive that this man was not killed by a werewolf." Melissa stated. "Look at the wounds and tell me what you see."

Stiles walked closer to the body fighting urge to faint at the sight. Stiles looked closely at the wounds and found that Melissa was right the wounds did not match what a werewolf would do.

"His throat was slashed, he was strangled, and his head was bashed in. Any one of these injuries could result in this boy's death. Someone really wanted him dead." Melissa began. "Also that isn't everything. Spending time with your father taught me to connect clues that may have not be connected otherwise."

Stiles looked at Melissa curiously at the mention of his father and his best friend's mother spending time together, but was unable to comment on it as Melissa led him to another body.

"This body was found two days ago and the odd thing is that the wounds are the same as the boy that was brought in tonight." Melissa said pulling the sheet down.

Stiles felt his breath disappear and his hazel eyes began to sting. Looking down at the body of a blonde girl that just recently turned seventeen. Melissa looked up to Stiles to gauge his thoughts when she took notice of his face and cringed internally quickly covering the body again.

"Oh god. You knew this girl didn't you." Melissa looked Stiles in the eyes sympathizing with the teen.

"Her name is Heather. Scott and I were at her birthday party a few nights ago when she disappeared." Stiles ran a hand through his hair as the gears in his head clicked in place. "Did you received any other bodies tonight with the same wounds?"

"No, the only other person that came in tonight was living." Melissa answered. "She being treated for ecstasy. She and a friend was out in the woods when her friend went missing."

"I need to talk to her." Stiles proclaimed. "Is there any way I can speak to her, I think I know how the victims are connected."

Melissa took Stiles to Caitlin's room where Stiles began asking the traumatized girl questions leading to the all-important question with the answer confirming his fears.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Scott met up with Chris Argent outside of the school to see the older man staring at something in the distance. Scott looked in the direction that Chris was staring, but saw nothing.

"Did you see something?" Scott asked ready to fight if needed.

"That over there." Chris pointed to a bug flying through the air. "It is interesting."

"That firefly?" Scott was confused.

"Fireflies in California aren't bio-luminescent." Chris explained.

"Does that mean anything?" Scott pressed a little.

"Not off the top of my head, but my gut telling me that it means something." Chris confessed.

The two looked behind them as Derek jogged up to them to tell the two that Cora and Boyd were on their way. The three then met up with Isaac and got into position to trap the two moon driven werewolves. The group watched as Cora and Boyd ran straight towards the doors of the high school only to see the two werewolves jump and climb over the school instead of going in. Chris and Derek groaned as Scott and Isaac stared at the school dumbfounded.

"We got to cut them off and corral them back into the school." Chris stated heading to the back of the school.

"Wait!" Isaac yelled rushing up to the older man. "I'm faster, I'll go."

With that Isaac took off hoping to cut off the other werewolves before they got into town. Isaac stumbled a bit when he heard small explosions and flashed of intense lights around the corner of the school. As he ran around the corner he watched as the two werewolves run into the school through the yellow back doors. Isaac wasted no time running full speed and closing the doors to trap the two in the school with Scott and Derek. Isaac run footsteps behind him and whipped around to see none other than Scott's ex-girlfriend Allison Argent standing tall on top of a school bus.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac growled as the images of one of their last encounters flashed in his mind.

"I'm helping." Allison simply said running off.

Isaac considered for a moment about going after the huntress that caused him and the pack so much pain then quickly decided against it. Isaac ran around to see Chris shutting the front doors of the school.

"Are they in there?" Isaac panted.

"Yes. Now it is up to Scott and Derek to get them into the boiler room." Chris nodded.

 _Inside the school_

Derek slammed his body into Cora sending her smaller frame flying into the lockers. The sound caused Boyd to stop and turn growling at Derek. Scott quickly stood at Derek's side and nodded his head to the older male before they took off with Cora and Boyd hot on their heels. Scott and Derek with much more grace than Cora and Boyd descended the stairs and ran into the boiler room leaving the door open for the other two to follow them inside.

Cora and Boyd's eyes glowed as they walked into the boiler room looking in every direction to find Scott and Derek so they could rip them into shreds. The two feral werewolves reached the bottom of the steps and walked further into the room when Scott and Derek popped up and sprayed them with fire extinguishers. The two feral werewolves were temporarily blinded and swiping at thin air as Scott and Derek headed full speed towards the door of the boiler room. The two rushed out with Derek slamming and locking the door as the two feral werewolves slammed into the door a few times before giving up.

"Did that just work?" Derek asked in disbelief sliding down the wall to sit.

"It worked." Scott smiled as he pressed his ear to the door causing his smile to disappear quickly. "Oh no."

"What's wrong? Do you hear both their heartbeats?" Derek asked sitting straighter.

"That's the thing. I hear three heartbeats." Scott sighed wishing for once things could work out the first time.

Derek got up quickly and walked to the door grabbing the lever and sliding it back. Derek breathed deeply a few times before looking at Scott.

"I'm going in there, shut the door behind me." Derek ordered.

"If you go in there alone they'll kill you or you'll kill them." Scott stated.

"That's why I'm going in alone. I'm not putting you in that position. So far you been able to get through all of the things that happened with a black and white moral mentality. I respect that. I live in shades of grey, even if I don't want to sometimes." Derek spoke opening the door and rushing in leaving Scott alone with his thoughts.

Scott closed the door and pushed the lever back into place and listened as Derek fought the two feral werewolves. Scott stood at the metal door cringing every time he heard Derek grunts of pain. Scott knew Derek wasn't going to kill the two younger werewolves, but Scott didn't know if Derek was going to be able to last much longer. Soon Scott heard something else that made him feel much better. Scott heard Isaac's excited voice exclaiming that the sun was finally coming up. Scott flung the metal door open and ran inside hearing Isaac's heavy footfalls a few feet behind. Scott skidded to a stop with Isaac almost colliding with his back as he saw the shape of the Alpha.

Derek looked up at the two teen werewolves tiredly. He have been ripped up a lot by Cora and Boyd. Once the sun appeared, he assumed, the two passed out from exhaustion. Derek quickly told the two boys to grab Cora and Boyd and take them to his loft. Derek eyed Scott suspiciously as Scott growled at Isaac for trying to pick up Cora. Derek shook his head not wanting to think about the possibility of what that meant as he didn't want to answer Scott's questions about mates now that he seen that display.

"There's a teacher further back." Derek spoke shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind. "I'll take care of her. Make sure these two get some rest and lots of water."

The two teen boys gave a nod in understanding, Isaac heaved Boyd over his shoulder grunting about the weight while Scott delicately scooped up Cora into his arms looking at her with concern.

"What made you not kill them?" Scott asked tearing his eyes off of the brunette beauty in his arms.

"You did." Derek answered honestly walking away not seeing Scott's smile.

Derek walked further into boiler room that near suffocating with the smell of fear. Derek quickly located the beautiful brown hair brown eye teacher hiding behind a metal shelf. Derek put on his warmest smile and held his hand out to the woman, showing her he was no threat and softly saying that she was safe. The woman nervously reached out and took the Alpha's hand.

 _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Morgue_

"Scott you need to see this." Stiles said leading Scott over to the bodies. "These two bodies are connected and when they find Emily she is going to be in a similar condition."

Scott looked at the bodies and winced as he looked at Heather's corpse. Scott eyes widened as he took in the injuries.

"You know what this mean don't you?" Stiles asked seeing his friend's face.

"Something I read this summer about ancient cultures and this looks like what the books described as a three-fold death…" Scott trailed off.

"All of them are virgins, Scott. They're sacrifices, human sacrifices." Stiles said solemnly. "We don't just have the Alpha Pack to worry about now."

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Sheriff Stilinski rushed to where he heard the deputy shouting. Stilinski stopped as his tired eyes landed on the missing girl, Emily. Emily was tied to a tree with her throat slashed, a garrote around her neck, and her head bashed in. The sheriff sighed as he seen too much death in such a small town and now according to his son and Melissa McCall it appears to the sheriff that there is a serial killer loose on his town.


	4. Unleashed

Chapter Four: Unleashed

 _Dr. Deaton's Animal Clinic_

"It isn't going to hurt him is it?" An owner of a small dog asked the vet.

"A little." Deaton admitted. "But I usually find that it's the owners who feel the most pain."

With that said Deaton pushed the needle into the dog causing the owner to wince and prove the vet's point.

"All right. Well, we'll just check the stool sample for parasites, but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have." Deaton explained as Scott sat the small dog on the ground.

"He got a cool name." Scott smiled as he looked at the nametag on the dog's collar revealing Bullet.

"Yeah, he's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger." The owner stated. "Military family." The owner watched as Bullet rolled over and showed his belly to Scott. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is."

Scott hid his shock at the term quickly and chuckled along with Bullet's owner. Deaton turned and looked at Scott with great concern when he heard the term. Bullet's owner thanked the two again and walked out with Bullet.

Scott went over and started to check the stool sample when he found something and called his mentor over to check it out.

"What is this?" Scott asked after he rinsed the item off and handed it to Deaton.

"Definitely poisonous for the dog." Deaton said. "Actually, for you as well."

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked in shock never seeing the plant look like that before.

"Mistletoe." Deaton corrected.

 _Outside of Dr. Deaton's Animal Clinic_

Bullet's owner led the dog to his silver Toyota Corolla and tried to get the dog to jump in with little success. The dog then took off causing his owner to chase after him only to lose shortly after in an alley. The owner called for Bullet trying to find the dog with little luck. When the owner neared a dumpster a scraping sound caught his attention making look under it for his dog. The dog refused to come out so the owner reached his hand in after only to jerk it back out just as quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" The owner exclaimed. "Did you just bite me?"

The owner looked up to see Bullet on the other side of the alley looking at him proving that Bullet did not bite his owner. Confused the owner slowly started to look under the dumpster once more to find out what bit him.

"Closer." A soft echoing voice whispered. "Come closer. Closer."

The thing underneath the dumpster lurched forward causing the owner's eyes to widen in fright and Bullet to bark. Bullet's barking eventually brought Scott out to see what the commotion was about. Scott looked over to see Bullet's owner's car still in the parking spot making the teen furrow his eyebrows in confusion. The sound of tiny paws thumping on the pavement made Scott look over to the alley to see Bullet running towards Scott. Scott scooped up the terrified dog and looked down the alley for the owner not seeing anything.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Miss Blake entered the school still unnerved about what she witnessed the other night. Checking behind her and picking up her pace, her high heels clicking on the tile floor, she quickly entered her classroom and shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief resting her forehead on the cool glass window of the door for a moment before gathering herself to turn and face her day. Turning around she let out a small high pitched scream as Derek Hale stood in the middle of her classroom unaffected by her fright. Miss Blake quickly grabbed the closest thing by her, which happened to be a thin wooden pointer, to use as a weapon.

"What do you want?" Miss Blake asked her voice coming out much stronger than she thought possible in the situation. She raised the pointer a little higher to show she meant business. "You going to threaten me? Tell me that no one's going to believe me? Try to scare me? K-Kill me?"

"I was actually gonna see if you were okay." Derek replied stepping closer to the brown hair teacher.

"Physically or emotionally?" Miss Blake asked looking down before finding Derek's green eyes once more. "Although, I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. According to my therapist, that's been debatable for a long time."

Derek couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. He found it adorable that the teacher rambled when she was nervous. Derek immediately scolded his mind for even thinking the word adorable in the first place.

"I think you're gonna be okay." Derek stated stepping closer and gently grabbing the pointer.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school." Miss Blake quipped feeling more comfortable around the man. "In twenty minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on _The Crucible_ , and honestly I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"Well, you could start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism." Derek rattled off.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything?" Miss Blake narrowed her eyes before the fear took over again. "Because I won't."

Derek smiled and slowly made his way to Miss Blake handing her pointer back to her. Miss Blake took the pointer and the two young adults shared a smile before Derek stepped around her and headed out the door.

"Who are you?" Miss Blake asked as Derek reach the doorway.

"I'm Derek." Derek spoke turn partly around.

"Jennifer." Miss Blake blurted out as Derek turned away again making the man smile before heading on out.

 _Boys Locker Room_

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott recounted his experience from the night before.

"Okay. Was he, like… could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked cautiously. "Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?"

"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott spoke, but couldn't keep from laughing at Stiles' dumbfounded expression. Stiles just frowned at Scott causing the latter to sigh. "No, I don't know if he was a virgin. Why are you talking like he's already dead? He is just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. You know who else is a virgin? Me! I'm a virgin, okay? You know what that means? It means my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!" Stiles ranted slamming his locker shut revealing Danny on the other side.

"All right, I'll do it." Danny spoke startling Stiles.

"Whoa! What?" Stiles stuttered.

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle." Danny continued eye Stiles up and down.

"Oh." Stiles whispered looking back at Scott then focusing on Danny once more. "That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny smirked as he walked away.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny!" Stiles shouted after him causing others in the locker room to laugh. "It's not attractive, all right?"

Coach Finstock made his way through the locker room getting ready to address the boys when the blonde and blue eye Isaac Lahey finally showed up.

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach Finstock glowered as Isaac apologize making his way to his locker. "I'll remind you all. Cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season." He finished to see Danny take off his shirt revealing six pack causing the Coach to frown. "So work on that."

 _Outside on the trail_

Isaac was knelt down tying his shoes tighter when the twin Alphas, Ethan and Aiden, walked up on either side of the teen. The twins shared a mischievous look over Isaac's back as they prepared to start running. Coach Finstock blew the whistle to start practice and the twins took off as Isaac watched them run down the trail with his mind set on revenge. With a burst of anger Isaac attempted to take off only to have Scott grab his shoulder and give him a questioning look.

"It's them." Isaac growled shaking off Scott and sprinting off in the direction of the twins.

"Isaac wait!" Scott called after the blonde, but the order fell on deaf ears causing Scott to sprint after Isaac.

The twins were way out in front of the rest of the group with Isaac a few feet behind trying his hardest to catch them. Anger surged through the blonde's bloodstream making him run even faster though the twins stay ahead of him making him angrier. The twins continuously looked behind them mockingly laughing at the blonde to goad him into continuing to follow them. The twins turned on the trail and Isaac lost them as he made it past the turn. Isaac came to a stop and looked around trying to find the twins completely neglecting using his sense of smell to find the two Alphas.

Isaac frowned berating himself for losing the twin Alphas so quickly. Suddenly someone attacked Isaac from behind throwing him off the trail with a grunt of effort. Isaac rolled on the ground as the twins pounced on him. Aiden twisted Isaac's right arm behind his back as Ethan grabbed a hold of Isaac's left arm and neck. They hauled Isaac up to his knees. Isaac didn't let his uneasiness show as Aiden smirked at the immobile teen.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden chuckled darkly.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan smiled back at his brother.

A fist connect to the left side of Ethan's jaw sending the teen to the ground with a dislocated jaw.

"That's one." Scott smirked at Aiden as Ethan pushed his jaw back into place.

Isaac stood up shaking a stunned Aiden off of him and stood beside Scott as Ethan walked to his brother's side. The four stared at each other ready to fight. Each one of the teens allowed their wolf to surge forward. Two with glowing red eyes and two with eyes glowing gold. Their standoff was interrupted as a female scream pierced the air causing the four werewolves to jerk their heads to the right.

Forgetting the fight Scott and Isaac left to see what to commotion was. Scott slid to a stop next to Stiles as Isaac stopped further back. Scott stared at the body that was tied to a tree by a garrote, which happened to be Bullet's leash, around his neck. Blood covered the front of the brown jacket, grey shirt, and blue jeans. Scott swallowed thickly as the face of the body was the same as the owner of Bullet.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked as Isaac walked over to stand by Scott.

"Call your dad." Scott replied to Stiles as he confirmed the leash had Bullet's name on it.

Within ten minutes Sheriff Stilinski jogged up the hill to the body with many students staring at it in shock and disgust. A few deputies follow him as he tried to get the area cleared before the reckless teenagers trample any evidence around the body. His deputies quickly began to follow the order getting the teens to back up almost ignoring Scott and Stiles that stood within a few feet of the body.

"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it." Stiles exclaimed to his father pointing at different parts of the corpse. "It's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah, I see that." Sheriff Stilinski softly spoke to his son. "Do me a favor. You and Scott, go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid." Coach Finstock shouted.

"Coach." Scott said in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Coach Finstock rolled his eyes turning towards Scott.

"He was a senior." Scott said as it should have been obvious with Stiles nodding in agreement.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?" Coach Finstock asked earning disbelieving looks from both Stilinskis and Scott.

Soon the uncomfortable glares Coach Finstock was receiving was interrupted as a blonde teenage girl ran up the hill screaming.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle!" The girl's sobbed scream echoed as a deputy grabbed before she got closer.

Isaac looked over at the twins to see them give each other a look that seem to say they knew more than they were letting on. Isaac glared at them as he began to follow Stiles and Scott down the hill.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked once they were further away.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked spread his arms out in frustration.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac argued.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right?" Stiles argued back. "Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence they turn up, and then people start dying?" Isaac rolled his eyes at Stiles as Scott listen to both.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles said a little softer.

"Scott?" Isaac want his opinion on the argument. "How about you?"

Scott didn't really want to be put in the middle of the argument between the two. Scott's human side want to side with his best friend, but his wolf wanted to side with his possible pack member. Scott let out a tired sigh as both stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't know yet." Scott spoke shaking his head.

"You don't know yet? You said yourself in the morgue that the bodies had signs of a three-fold death. Kyle also has wounds consistent to the others." Stiles slightly glared at Scott expecting Scott to defend his side of the argument.

"Well, Isaac got a point." Scott said as Stiles looked like he had been betrayed. "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" Stiles tried to pound some sense into the dense werewolf. "Hair literally grows from your cheeks, and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

"That's a good point, too." Scott let out another tired sigh expecting that outburst. It wasn't that Scott didn't believe the human sacrifices angle, he just didn't want to believe.

"I don't care, all right?" Isaac made his final point. "They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them, too."

Isaac walked away leaving Scott torn deciding if he should stick with Isaac and keep him from doing something that he might regret later or stay by Stiles like he did ever since the two became friends. For once Scott just wished someone would tell him what to do as both options almost mirrored to war brewing inside of him as well between the human and wolf.

 _Derek's Loft_

Cora Hale had music blasting through the loft as she did pull-ups trying to calm the thousand thoughts running through her head. The teenager that was with Derek the other night seemed to make up a lot of these thoughts. She believe Derek called him Scott, but wasn't positive. Cora mentally groan dispelling those thoughts again as she dropped to the ground to do push-ups. She wanted revenge on the Alpha Pack and now with her brother's pack she just might be able to get that.

Derek walked into the room and turned the music off and looked at his little sister pushing herself hard. He shook his head sadly knowing that this girl wasn't the same as the little girl he once knew. That girl died in the fire and this new girl took her place. Even knowing this Derek still could see that this was Cora, his little sister and she still was healing. If anything was important to Derek, it was family and, besides the terrible example of Peter, Cora was all that was left.

"Stop. You're not done healing." Derek spoke walking up to Cora.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora retorted.

"Then sit." Derek used a little of his Alpha to get Cora to obey.

"Are you gonna help me go after them?" Cora asked completely ignoring the order and the Alpha command.

Derek was slightly annoyed that she couldn't see that he was trying to keep her safe. He walked over and gently kicked her arm out from under her causing her to fall and roll to her back to glare at him. Cora quickly got to her feet and attacked her brother only to have Derek block every attack she threw and that was it.

"Come on, fight back!" Cora screamed seeing Derek just standing there stoned faced. "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you." Cora scoffed turning her back on Derek as he rolled his head around in annoyance. "All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that?" Cora turned facing her brother again her voice cracking with emotions. "Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek said quietly. "It probably felt the same as when I found out you were alive."

"Derek I didn't mean it like that." Cora sighed. "Why don't you want to attack them?"

"We're not strong enough Cora." Derek spoke. "I don't have the pack's full trust yet and we're like strangers right now. The brother-sister bond we had is gone when we thought the other was dead. All of that have to be rebuilt." Derek ran a hand over his face. "I lost Erica. I don't want to risk anyone else until we are ready and I especially don't want to lose my little sister again."

"So what? We just sit here and wait for them to attack us. That is just as bad as giving up." Cora frowned. "I don't understand, losing Erica should be motivating you to seek revenge on the Alpha Pack not give up."

"Scott was right that night we got you from the vault. We don't have all the details." Derek admitted. "I don't know if the risk is worth it anymore since we already got a reward from the last risk we took."

"What do you mean?" Cora was completely confused as she wasn't there during the two males' conversation.

"Last time Scott and I risked our lives for your and Boyd's. We were rewarded by living and getting Boyd and you back safely." Derek explained. "If we were to attack now we might just lose everything we gained."

"Fine." Cora sighed in defeat. "Tell me about the pack."

After about fifteen minutes Derek fill Cora in on everything that happened since his return to Beacon Hills. To say that Cora was angry that Peter killed Laura was an understatement and her brief anger at Derek for the cause of the fire was washed away by the strong scent of guilt radiating off of him. Cora was finally able to think that she would know the pack fairly decently once she started to interact with them. She already knew Boyd and Erica from being trapped with them and formed sibling like bonds with both. She was distraught when Kali killed Erica.

"So, Scott is your second in command." Cora stated rather than asked as it was obvious that Derek trusted Scott more than the others.

"Scott is an Omega." Derek replied. "A few months ago he joined the pack briefly to stop Gerard and the Kanima, but refused to stay because of how I ran things."

"Scott isn't a part of the pack?" Cora was shocked. Derek spoke highly of Scott even if Derek thought he was an idiot sometimes.

Whatever Derek's answer was going to be was interrupted by the alarm Derek set up going off. Derek and Cora turned around to look at the flashing red light.

"What's that?" Cora whispered with a growl.

"Trouble." Derek answered.

Both of the werewolves looked over at the sound of the large metal door opening to reveal Ennis with his glowing red eyes. Ennis let out a growl provoking the anger that Cora had earlier making her go to attack ignoring her brother's warnings. The two charged each other, however be the mountain of a man Ennis was he simply grabbed Cora by the throat lifting her into the air before slamming into to the floor roughly and holding her in place.

"Ready for a rematch?" Ennis smiled at Derek remembering their confrontation at the hospital.

Derek stepped forward as the barefoot Kali walked in her brown hair falling past her shoulders. Derek glared at the new intruder. Kali growled at Derek as he ran at her and spun around swing her leg at his head. Derek dodged backwards and then few more times as she kicked at him. Soon the two were in the middle of the loft. Kali kicked once more only to have Derek grab a hold of her leg and throw her to the side. Spinning in mid-air Kali changed her descent so that she landed in a crouch. Kali looked up to see the pipe Cora was using earlier for pull-ups and ripped it down. Kali swung the pipe around hitting Derek in the side of the head causing him to stumble back. Kali proceeded to hit Derek two more times finally knocking to the ground.

Derek landed face first on the floor of the loft and groaned as he began to pick himself up. Kali seeing Derek rising smiled as she spun the pipe once more before impaling Derek in the back and out at the bottom of his chest. Derek's pained roar echoed through the loft as Cora felt her eyes burn, thinking that she was going to actually lose her brother this time.

"Everybody done?" A voice spoke revealing Deucalion making his way down the steps into the loft. "Just listening to that was completely exhausting."

Cora felt her heartbeat rise in fear as Deucalion walked past her to stop in front of Derek. Deucalion folded his cane and sat down in a conveniently place chair in front of Derek.

"So…Let's Chat." Deucalion grinned at Derek.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Miss Morrell stood in front of the classroom teaching the group of teenagers French when she noticed Allison sleeping in the back of the classroom. Miss Morrell walked through the classroom slowly continuing her lesson until she reached Allison's desk. Miss Morell tired multiple times to gently wake the teen girl and was about to raise her voice when the girl jerked up suddenly as if having a nightmare. Miss Morrell was about to continue class when the bell rang and her students began to file out. Miss Morrell turned back to the female Argent with concern in her eyes and offered for the girl to come by her counselor office to talk. Allison however wanted to talk about why Miss Morrell was in the bank the other night. Miss Morrell wisely avoided the question by turning it back on the teen and topping it off with a lunch-time detention.

In another part of the school Scott and Isaac were in science listening to the lecture about inertia and momentum given by Mr. Harris. Isaac stared at his desk clearly in thought as Scott looked at Isaac with concern. Scott knew that Isaac was thinking about revenge the earlier conversation after finding Kyle's body. That was a whole another thing eating at Scott. It was clear that Kyle was the victim of a three-fold death, however when being asked to choose a side in Stiles' and Isaac's argument he couldn't straight out confirm Stiles' theory. It was as if the wolf inside of him was refusing to let Scott go against another wolf that it viewed as a member of the pack. Scott thoughts turned back to Isaac as he heard the low growl escape the blonde's throat.

"Isaac." Scott spoke leaning forward to get the blonde werewolf's attention. Seeing the blonde tense slightly let Scott know he was listening. "Just give me some time before you do anything rash. We need a plan."

Unfortunately the advice went in one of Isaac's ears and out the other as Isaac stood up quickly and asked to be excused to the bathroom. Sensing that Isaac was about to do something stupid Scott stood as well.

"I need to use the restroom as well." Scott stated.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris slightly glared at the teen.

"This is like a medical emergency, has to go type of thing." Scott lamely argued.

"Mr. McCall, I don't care if your bladder was so full that it suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice of your body. My response will still be one at a time. Have I made myself clear or do you need a more vivid description?" Mr. Harris condescendingly explained.

"Nope, that was pretty good." Scott sighed as he sat back down amidst the giggles of his classmates.

Outside the classroom Isaac noticed the twins approach him. Isaac mentally prepared himself for a fight, but what happen next confused him into inaction. Isaac watched as the two Alphas smiled at him then suddenly Aiden slammed his fist into Ethan's jaw making the latter fall to a knee. Ethan smirked at Isaac as he got up just to be put back down by another fist. Ethan got up after a few more punches and gave Isaac another bloody smirk as Aiden slammed his head into the lockers multiple times and then tossed him in front of Isaac's feet.

Isaac stood there completely dumbfound as Ethan laid at his feet and Aiden walked away. Soon the class piled out of Mr. Harris' classroom to see what the commotion was all about with Mr. Harris in the lead. Isaac watched as Danny rushed over to Ethan's side and barely heard Ethan accuse him of the beating he suffered. Isaac and Scott locked eyes and Isaac almost willed Scott to understand that he didn't do this as Scott's opinion of him meant more than the lunch-time detention that Mr. Harris assigned him. Isaac let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding when a flash of understand crossed Scott's face.

As soon as the bell rang ending the class Isaac stormed off. Scott sighed and took off after the blonde werewolf. Scott finally caught up with Isaac at the latter's locker and watched as the blonde boy shoved his books in the locker with more force than necessary.

"Hey, don't let them get to you." Scott spoke up. "They want to make you angry. They want you to do something that you'll regret."

Not too long after Scott spoke those words he heard Aiden flirting with Lydia. Scott turned his head slightly and watched as Lydia scoffed at Aiden's poor attempts of suggesting studying together. Scott let out an involuntary growl as the enemy was getting too close to his pack. Isaac looked at Scott when he growled and looked over at Lydia. Isaac smirked slightly knowing that now Scott was completely on his side.

"Looks like I'm not the only one they want angry." Isaac said as he walked off to serve his detention.

 _Principal's Office_

Stiles sat outside of the principal's office eavesdropping on the conversation happening inside. Stiles tuned a lot of the pointless parts out trying to figure out if Kyle was a virgin or not. Soon a deputy led Kyle's girlfriend, Ashley, out of the office and into the hallway. Stiles knew this was going to be one of his only chances to find out and also knew that what he was going to ask was going to sound very bad.

"Hey, Ashley right?" Stiles hurried to Ashley before she left. "I need to ask you something and it is going to sound extremely insensitive, but was Kyle a virgin?"

"What?" Ashley asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"Did you and Kyle have sex?" Stiles put more bluntly than attended.

The sound of hand connecting to a face drew out the people in the office mainly Sheriff Stilinski. The sheriff glared at his son as his deputy led the girl further away when the girl turned back and told Stiles that Kyle wasn't a virgin. Stiles racked his brain trying to figure out why the killer changed their M.O. as his father scolded him for getting involved once more.

"Stiles, I don't have time for this. I need you to stay out of this. We got the FBI here, because it looks like we got a full-blown serial killer on our hands." Sheriff Stilinski spoke to his son that clearly was thinking about something else. "Get to class and stay out of this."

 _Derek's Loft_

"Do you know why I am here?" Deucalion asked Derek.

"To k-kill me?" Derek assume gasping for breath as the pipe was still lodged in him.

"Don't throw me in with the sociopaths like your uncle." Deucalion snapped at Derek as the latter coughed blood. "I told Kali to be gentle."

"This is me being gentle." Kali said twisting the pipe causing Derek to hiss in pain not wanting to give her the satisfaction of voicing his torment.

"You're killing him!" Cora cried still pin to the floor by Ennis.

"If I wanted him dead, he would be dead." Kali sneered at the younger woman. "It could be five minutes or it could be five hours before it is too late to pull this out. You might want to get to the point Duke."

"And that is the problem with an Alpha pack. Everyone wants to make their own rules." Deucalion sighed then decide to take Kali's suggestion. "When I was blinded one of my Betas decided that I was not fit to lead the pack and tried to kill me. I killed him in self-defense and discovered something about werewolves that I never knew. When I killed him I received his power. To test this theory I killed another and another until I killed the whole pack." Deucalion broke down his cane as he stood up. "I took the individual parts and made a greater whole." Deucalion flip his cane to its full length to show his point. "A pack is only as strong as its individual parts so I'm always looking for new talents."

Deucalion watched as Derek glance at his sister and back at the floor. Deucalion knew what was going to happen next and decide to try and use that to his advantage.

"L-let her g-go." Derek panted.

"I am not unreasonable." Deucalion replied and waved off Ennis.

Cora quickly got to her feet and started to head to her brother's side, but he stopped her not wanting her to be viewed as a threat and taken down again.

"I had a vision." Deucalion continued as if nothing interrupted them. "Do you want to know what it was?"

"You're a fanatic. You want me to kill my own pack." Derek replied hoarsely.

"I just want to show you how much vision a blind man can have." Deucalion shook his head. "I don't want you to kill your whole pack, just one, and then you would do the rest. In fact it doesn't even have to be a member of your pack perhaps a close Omega."

"I-I won't I c-care about my pack." Derek spoke.

"A couple of maladjusted teenagers." Deucalion spoke in a condescending tone. "They're bound to be a liability, in fact one of them is probably getting into trouble right now."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Isaac found himself restocking the janitor closet with Allison Argent for their punishment in lunch-time detention. Isaac tried to get out of the task or at least not be paired up with the huntress and on second thought he shouldn't have voiced his displeasure to a teacher that loved to make his student's lives miserable.

"I noticed that you haven't mentioned anything about my involvement that night at the school." Allison broke the awkward silence.

"It never came up, why?" Isaac cocked an eyebrow at Allison.

"It would make me happy if you kept my involvement between us." Allison answered.

"I don't care about your happiness." Isaac spat turning to put paper towels on the shelf.

"What is your problem with me?" Allison glared at the back of Isaac's head.

"You stabbed me like thirty times with knives." Isaac waved his arms slightly to make his point.

"They were Chinese Ring Daggers actually." Allison corrected only to see Isaac glare at her. "I'm sorry. My grandfather took advantage of my emotional state and twisted my views."

Isaac gave Allison a small smile and was about to replied when that door slammed shut trapping the two teens in the closet. Isaac quickly rushed to the door only to find that the door wouldn't budge. Isaac knocked on the door hoping that someone would find them quickly as he hated small spaces for obvious reasons. Allison tried to calm the increasingly aggravated werewolf down, but realized that he was gone. Isaac just was seeing and hearing his father shoving him in a freezer and locking him in. Isaac began to beat on the door harder when suddenly the wolf surged forward and took complete control.

Allison jumped slightly as Isaac's head snapped towards her. She backed up as far as she could as soon as she saw his eyes glowing yellow. Isaac grabbed ahold of her wrists and she let out a scream when the claws dug into her flesh. Suddenly the door flew open and Isaac was ripped out of the room. Allison looked to see Scott holding Isaac on the ground trying to get the teen to calm down.

Seeing his attempts were failing miserably Scott let his wolf take over turning his chocolate brown eyes golden. Scott growled out Isaac's name finally breaking through to the blonde. Scott helped Isaac up as he apologized to Allison for hurting her. Scott frowned staring at the vending machine that was slid in front of the janitor closet door.

"It's safe to say that the twins no longer just want to make someone mad." Scott spoke gaining the other two's attention. "They want to get someone hurt."

"What are we going to do?" Allison asked.

"We're going to turn the tables on them." Scott said thinking about what to do, then he smiled. "I got the perfect plan."

 _By Kyle's Locker_

Stiles studied the pictures and notes on Kyle's locker trying to find a clue. Stiles let out a sigh as of now he found nothing. Stiles hated that he couldn't find anything that could connect Kyle to the other three victims besides the whole three-fold death situation. Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly as Boyd walked up and placed a card on Kyle's locker.

"Hey Boyd, I didn't know you were going to be in school today." Stiles looked at the taller teen.

"I would have told you, but we're not friends." Boyd replied.

"How did you know Kyle?" Stiles questioned hoping for another clue.

"We were in ROTC together." Boyd answered.

"I didn't even knew you two were friends." Stiles honestly spoke.

"I only had one friend and she's dead." Boyd said walking away.

Stiles shook his head in exasperation as he watched the taller teen disappear around a corner. Soon his pocket began to vibrate thanks to his phone. Stiles pulled it out to see a text from Scott about being tied up with the twins so he wouldn't be able to help Stiles until later that evening. Stiles looked up from his phone to see Lydia walking down the hallway. Stiles took off to catch up with the strawberry-blonde catching up with her a few moments later. Stiles proceeded to tell Lydia his theories and bounced ideas off of her.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lydia spoke interrupting Stiles rambling.

"To stop sacrifices!" Stiles exclaimed as if that meant everything. "You know in India they use to sacrifice babies every day. You know what today is? Dead baby day! Every day is dead baby day. Plus, Scott is dealing with the Alpha twins."

"Alpha twins?" Lydia asked.

"You know Aiden and Ethan?" Stiles looked at Lydia confused.

"Oh yeah. Right." Lydia lied as she didn't even know that they were werewolves.

"So the sacrifices must be coming in threes, kind of goes with the three-fold death. Three virgins and three something else, which explains why Kyle was killed." Stiles threw out his theory.

"It is impossible to discern a pattern from just a single data point so until another person ends up missing you're just grasping at straws." Lydia explained. "You said yourself that these are deaths are caused by a human so maybe a human should solve them."

"A human, like my father?" Stiles angrily asked.

"No, a human like the Sheriff." Lydia replied walking away.

 _School's Parking Lot_

Allison and Isaac looked at the twins' motorcycles with evil grins on their faces. Isaac hopped on one of the motorcycles as Allison explained how to drive the vehicle. While she showed him the throttle and brakes he felt a connection with this girl that caused him so much pain and guilt for feeling this way when Scott cared about her. Isaac shook those thoughts out of his head quickly and told Allison that he was ready to proceed.

 _Miss Blake's Room_

Scott walked into the classroom and sat next to Ethan. Scott looked over at the twins and smiled while rummaging through his bag. Scott pulled out a large gear that clearly came from the twins' bikes. The twins look at the gear in anger and horror that Scott and the others would dare touch their most prized processions.

"This looks important." Scott chuckled seeing he had their attention while reaching in his bag to pull out another piece. "I don't even know what this does."

Aiden looked as if he was going to jump over his brother and rip Scott's throat out when the faint sound of a motorcycle caused the twins to stiffen. Ethan went to grab his brother, but Aiden was already out the door. Ethan and the rest of the class rushed out of the room moments later as the motorcycle noise clearly came from the hallway. Outside the classroom everyone saw Aiden standing by his bike with his helmet. Ethan looked over at Scott who was smiling as his brother was suspended.

 _Derek's Loft_

Deucalion and Derek continued their conversation, eventually Deucalion patience began to run thin.

"Derek you can help me be something the world has never seen." Deucalion tried once more.

"I already seen people like you." Derek spat as Kali twisted the pipe once more.

"You never seen someone like me." Deucalion growled standing up. "I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds. I am the Demon Wolf." Deucalion's voice raise to such a level his glasses shattered and with a sigh he removed them. "I hate it when that happens."

With a wave of his hand Kali jerked the pipe out of Derek letting him drop to the floor. The three Alphas walked past Cora still hiding behind a column after Deucalion's speech and smirked at the young woman. As soon as they gone Cora gathered her courage and rushed to her brother's side to help him.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Lydia sat drawing a picture of a tree when Danny walked up behind her and looked at the drawing over her shoulder.

"That's really good." Danny complimented.

"It is isn't it?" Lydia spoke really looking at the drawing for the first time.

"You should be in Art." Danny stated. "Especially since this is music and you don't have this class."

Lydia looked up shocked and unable to figure out how or why she was in this room. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling fifteen minutes and everyone leaving since the teacher didn't show. Lydia stayed in the room and began to walk around hoping that something would tell her why she was there.

Walking over to the piano Lydia noticed the phone recording. Curious Lydia back the recording up and hit play to hear the music the teacher was playing. Lydia skipped forward a bit and froze. The teacher yelled and something clattered in the background, but what really scared Lydia was the soft chanting during the whole confrontation.

 _Dr. Deaton's Animal Clinic_

Stiles didn't bother to knock as he barged in the animal clinic and headed straight to the back of the building looking for Dr. Deaton. Stiles found him walking out of the room with animals caged up. Deaton looked at Stiles questionably trying to figure out why he was here and not in school.

"I have a free period at school." Stiles spoke as if he knew what Deaton was thinking. "I been doing research lately trying to figure out why people are being sacrificed around here since my father won't be able to solve this case, let's face it he is missing half of the information. Scott even pointed out that in the book he read that talked about three-fold deaths mentioned ancient Druids and a lot my research pointed to the same thing." Stiles explained not giving the vet time to talk. "Take the Lindow Man for example, it was a three-fold death and he had mistletoe pollen in his stomach. That is evidence enough for me to think that these murders are similar."

"Okay, but why come here?" Deaton questioned.

"Because you always seem to know more about what going on than you show." Stiles glared at Deaton. "I need answers so tell me what you know."

"Spending ten years trying to push something away, denying it, and lying about it I guess it becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton sighed. "Your killer isn't a Druid. He or she is just a person copying centuries old practices from a people that should have known better. Druid in Gaelic means 'Wise Oak', they were close to nature and philosophers not serial killers."

Stiles was about to argue with the frustrating vet, but his phone interrupted his thoughts. Stiles answered and went pale turning to Deaton. Stiles explained that another person went missing and he needed Deaton to go with him to find out the connection.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Deaton and Stiles walked into the music room to see Lydia standing by the piano. Lydia quickly explained what she heard on the phone then played it for the other two. Deaton asked if she could send him a copy of the chanting and turned to Stiles who was still trying to find a connection.

"If this person is copying practices of Druids that means the victims will be in groups of three as well. Each group would have its own purpose. There are five groups that goes into these practices such as healers, virgins, philosophers, guardians, and warriors." Deaton explained.

"Warriors? Does this count?" Stiles asked holding up a picture of the teacher in his military uniform and Deaton gave a confirmatory nod. "Kyle was in Junior ROTC. We need to call Boyd."

"Boyd isn't the only one with a military connection." Lydia spoke up reminding Stiles of the plaque on Mr. Harris' desk.

The three rushed out of the music room to head to the science room to see the room empty. Deaton quickly tried to relief the situation by suggesting that Mr. Harris simply went home for the day. Stiles quickly disproved that theory showing the others Mr. Harris' bag still by the desk. The three began to look for clues and Stiles found a test graded R. Lydia looks at another to see it was marked H. Deaton grabbed the tests and put them together with a sigh.

"Stiles, you remember me saying that Druid means 'Wise Oak' well there is another Gaelic word that described a Druid that went down the wrong path. Those Druids were referred as a 'Dark Oak' or a Darach."

 _Hallway_

Scott and Isaac walked down the hallway laughing about how they made fools of the twins and beaten them at their own game.

"I wish I could have seen their faces." Isaac laughed.

"They were pissed." Scott chuckled then saw the twins in front of them. "They looked like that."

"We can take them." Isaac spoke only to see them turn into the giant merged werewolf.

"Are you nuts? Run!" Scott shouted pushing Isaac to move.

The two boys turned to run only to be grabbed by the giant werewolf, which proceeded to slam the boys' heads together and tossed them to each side of the hallway. Scott shook the cobwebs from his mind just to see the twins revert back to themselves as the blind man Scott met in the hospital walked by uncapping his cane revealing a small blade. The man swipe the cane at the twins making an identical cut on both their left cheeks. The man continued to walk with the twins following close behind.

"Who in the world was that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." Scott answered staring at where the man disappeared.

 _Derek's Loft_

Isaac made his way into the loft just before it got dark outside. Derek stood in front of his wall of windows unaware that Cora was hiding behind the wall leading out of the main room. Derek mentally sighed knowing that what he was about to do couldn't be forgiven, but needed to be done to protect the boy.

"You can't stay here." Derek spoke causing the blonde teen to jump slightly.

"Why not?" Isaac asked confused.

"With Cora living here now it is too much. You need to find another place to go." Derek explained untruthfully.

"Did I do something wrong?" Isaac asked as he could telling Derek was keeping something from him.

"Leave Isaac." Derek replied.

"Derek…" Isaac ducked as the glass Derek held shattered above his head.

Isaac stood and looked at Derek betrayed not knowing why his Alpha just did something that he tried to save him from months before. Isaac stormed out of the loft with the only place he could think of in mind.

"Was that really necessary?" Cora asked walking into the main room.

"It had to be done to protect him." Derek spoke looking at his sister. "Don't worry Scott will take him in and make sure he is safe."

"Scott might not always be around to clean up your messes Derek." Cora retorted walking away.

 _Scott's House_

Scott was studying for science since he didn't really paid attention in that class due to the fact he was trying and failing keeping Isaac out of trouble when a knock on the door broke his train of thought. Scott thinking it was his mom didn't bother to turn around when he told 'her' to come in. However Scott was surprised when Isaac's broken voice asked if he could stay since he had no place else to go. Scott quickly called his mother to get her permission and set Isaac up in the guest room as he told Scott about what happen.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Rain was pouring down as Mr. Harris struggled against his restraints to no avail. He begged and plead for his life telling his captor that they still needed him. The only answer he got was the tightening of the garrote around his neck ending his life.


	5. Frayed

Chapter Five: Frayed

Scott walked with a purpose through the building when he finally reached his destination. Scott lifted his arm and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door swung open revealing Allison Argent, seemingly surprised by Scott's visit.

"We need to talk." Scott demanded inviting himself in. "Yesterday when we were getting back at the twins you would not believe what I found."

Scott then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an arrowhead. Allison's eyes widen slightly before going back to a calm expression. Scott noticed the change and could smell the nervousness coming off of the huntress.

"Want to explain why I found this at school?" Scott inquired.

"Perhaps it is the archery team." Allison countered.

"We don't have an archery team and even if we did I doubt that they would use military grade, armor piercing, titanium arrowheads." Scott retorted seeing Allison's stunned face. "I looked it up to be sure."

"Alright, I was there that night Cora and Boyd were on the loose." Allison admitted.

"You need to stay out of this Allison." Scott warned. "This is an Alpha Pack and they will not hesitate to kill you."

"I can take care of myself." Allison glared at Scott.

"Maybe you can, but werewolf have increased strength, speed, senses, and claws." Scott replied.

"I could take you down." Allison gloated.

"I really doubt it." Scott scoffed slightly.

Allison swung her left fist towards Scott's head quickly, however Scott's increased reflexes allowed him to catch the appendage. Allison then decided to try again with her right only to end up with the same results.

"The twins were just playing with us the other day." Scott said releasing Allison. "They scare me and they should scare you too. I'm trying to keep your dad from losing anyone else."

With that Scott walked out of Allison's apartment and headed to the elevator. Scott walked in to find Deucalion standing towards the back smiling at the teen. Scott let out a growl and popped his claws as soon as the doors shut.

"Oh please, put those away." Deucalion scolded. "I would have to be blind, deaf, and quadriplegic for you to even remotely stand a chance against me. Then again maybe you'll rise to the challenge. Your heartbeat's steady. You might be afraid of me, but you're controlling it."

"I'm not like you." Scott spat. "I don't kill people."

"Your point of view might change when the time arise where the only way to save someone is to kill another." Deucalion replied. "Also you may not want to hear it, you are like me or at least a younger version of myself."

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked ignoring Deucalion's response.

"I live here." Deucalion smiled smelling the confusion rolling off of Scott. "The neighbors are surprisingly friendly."

"What do you want?" Scott snapped wanting answers.

"It's quite simple really." Deucalion smiled once more. "I want to see what you're made of."

With that the elevator open and people flooded in as Scott stepped out overhearing Deucalion asking someone to press the button to go to the penthouse. Scott stood in the hallway staring at the elevator long after Deucalion disappear thinking about what to do next and realized that he had to tell Derek what he learned.

 _Derek's Loft_

"I know where the Alpha Pack is." Scott declared walking into the loft to see Derek, Peter, Cora, and Boyd all standing around a desk.

"They're in the same building as the Argents, we know." Derek looked up at Scott.

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd spoke up.

"Are you two insane? They are Alphas, they probably sensed you two. They could had led you two into a trap and killed you." Scott berated, mainly looking at Cora, for their reckless behavior. "They want you to know where they live."

"Or, more likely, they just don't care." Peter chimed in.

Scott ran a hand down his face while trying to calm his wolf that went crazy learning about Boyd and Cora's stunt. Scott looked at the desk to see the blueprint of the apartment building that the Argents lived in.

"What is this?" Scott gestured towards the desk.

"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained as if talking to a five year old.

"You're going after them?" Scott looked at Derek incredulously.

"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek silently wished Scott would just stop fighting about this. "They're one floor above in the penthouse, right above Allison."

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott shook his head ignoring the Allison comment.

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd tried to convince Scott.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott nearly begged.

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter sneered at the teen. "Not that I disagree with him."

"I do." Cora spoke her wolf telling her to get Scott out of this plan or fully on board. "Why do we need this guy?" Cora chose the former thinking that it would be safer.

"He helped save your life." Derek stated looking at his sister then back to Scott. "You know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You can't beat a pack of Alphas." Scott put bluntly.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion, _just_ him." Cora put her hand on Scott's upper arm causing Scott to focus on her. "We don't want to kill the others if we don't have to."

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd added in taking Scott's attention and earning the irritation of Cora's wolf much to her confusion.

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a Hydra." Peter corrected. "And like Scott says, they're all Alphas."

"Deucalion is still the leader." Derek tried to end the flaws Peter and Scott kept pointing out.

"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the Hydra?" Peter questioned.

"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered grimly.

"Somebody has been doing their summer reading." Peter smirked. "Not quite the stupid kid I first bit anymore, are you?"

"We going and that's final." Derek stated as Scott frowned.

Scott stood in place as the others walked away, Cora leaving after a lingering stare at Scott. Derek looked up from the plans to see Scott glaring at him causing the older werewolf to raise an eyebrow.

"We need to talk about Isaac." Scott got straight to the point. "What in the hell is your problem!"

"Scott you don't understand the situation." Derek calmly spoke hoping Scott would calm down.

"Then explain the _situation_." Scott hissed. "From what I heard you took the knowledge you had of something painful from Isaac's past and used it against him when he tried to find out why you suddenly didn't want him around. You can fill in the blanks right, or did I understood the situation correctly?"

"Isaac is safer with you than here." Derek said cautiously never really seeing Scott this angry before. "The Alphas attacked me in my own home. I won't be able to worry about Isaac and Cora. If something happened and I had to choose between the two, I would chose Cora without a second thought and that's why I had to get him to leave."

"My mom can barely afford to keep me let alone another teenager." Scott sighed. "I want to help Isaac, I really do. However I can't put more stress on my mom."

"I will send her money to house and feed Isaac." Derek stated quickly seeing a solution.

"You are going to pay rent for Isaac?" Scott asked to be sure.

"Yes, I wish there was another way to solve this problem, but at the moment this is the best solution." Derek confirmed.

"Well now Isaac is taken care of, you have to make sure that Cora will be completely safe. If there is even any doubt in your mind and you pull the same stunt on her as you did for Isaac, I will come here and I just might leave an Alpha." Scott growled as his eye turn gold.

With the threat issued Scott turned and walked out of the loft leaving Derek slightly stunned. Derek stood looking at the door a few minutes longer when Cora walked back in laughing slightly.

"He sure put you in your place." Cora laughed.

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

 _Dr. Deaton's Animal Clinic_

Scott walked through the front doors of the animal clinic with his mind go a thousand miles per hour. Deaton looked up as he heard footstep make their way towards his office.

"Scott, I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Deaton greeted.

"I could use someone to talk to. Normally I would ask advice from Sheriff Stilinski as he has been like a father to me, but he doesn't know about any of the things weighing on my mind. Then I thought about the other influential male figure in my life and well here I am." Scott explained.

"Well, I am honored to fill in for the Sheriff." Deaton smiled at the teen. "Now what's on your mind?"

Scott filled Deaton in on everything that happen that day including the argument and threat that he issue Derek, which amused Deaton a little.

"I don't know what else to do. Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? How do I stop them?" Scott nearly pleaded for answers.

"Don't stop them." Deaton smiled at Scott sensing how much stress this young man was under. "Lead them."

 _Scott's House_

Scott thought a lot about his conversation with Deaton the night before when he really should been sleeping. Scott decided that he should try and talk to Deucalion before Derek and the others would attack. Just maybe, Scott hoped, the situation could be settled before a battle took place and people got hurt. Scott grabbed his phone and called Aiden, getting his number from Lydia last night, to set up a meeting with Deucalion. Scott hung up with the meeting place in mind. Grabbing his bike helmet Scott headed towards the door only to bump into Isaac.

"Hey, where you going?" Isaac tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I was just going to get some food." Scott lied.

"What type?" Isaac prodded.

"Umm… Mexican." Scott thought quickly.

"Dude, I love Mexican. I'll come with." Isaac smiled.

Scott sighed nodding his head knowing that Isaac would follow him one way or another. Scott got on his bike and waited as Isaac to get on as well before starting the bike up and taking off. Within ten minutes the two teens pulled up to an abandoned mall. Scott turned off the engine hearing Isaac snort in amusement.

"I really hope the Mexican here is fantastic, because the curb appeal is very unpleasant." Isaac quipped.

"You listen to my phone call so you don't get to be sarcastic." Scott scolded.

"We're still getting Mexican after right?" Isaac asked.

"We'll see." Scott slightly smiled.

The two teens made their way through the abandoned mall until they reached the center. Deucalion stood about halfway up on an old escalator smirking as the boys walked closer.

"I thought you were going to come alone, Scott." Deucalion greeted. "However I am not surprised that you would bring a pack with you."

"What are you talking about? Isaac is the only one with me." Scott was generally confused by the Alpha of Alphas.

"I wasn't talking about him." Deucalion replied turning his head slightly left of the boys.

Derek stepped forward allowing himself to seen. Scott frown wondering if Isaac contacted him after the phone call. Scott walked over to Derek and tried to get Derek to stand down so he could try to solve this problem without any fighting or bloodshed.

"Scott, I must say you really remind me of a younger version of myself before I lost my eyesight." Deucalion laughed slightly as he motioned his hand signaling his pack to show themselves. "Who knows, if Derek didn't show up you might have ended up just like me."

"Scott is nothing like you!" Cora made herself known as she angrily step forward. "You think we were just going to stand by and let you kill him?"

"I wasn't going to kill him." Deucalion denied the accusation. "I just thought of putting him a little further on the path of becoming just like me."

Derek let out a loud snarl and rushed towards Deucalion only to be stopped by Kali kicking him in the head. To the side he could hear the twins merging and Isaac rushing into battle, behind him he could hear Ennis, Boyd, and his sister fighting.

Scott stood frozen watching as Derek's pack fought the Alpha pack and already they were at a terrible disadvantage. Scott saw Cora and Boyd double teaming Ennis, Derek taking on Kali, and Isaac rushing into a battle with the merged twins. Scott feet began to move towards Ennis when he had to mentally force himself to turn around and help Isaac as he stood no chance fighting the merged werewolf by himself. Scott let his wolf surge forward while pushing the urge to fight Ennis to the side and launched himself at the twins only to be nearly thrown through the wall behind them.

The fight just kept going downhill from there. The small upper hand Derek got on Kali was lost quickly due to Ennis. Ennis then proceeded to twist Cora around snapping her arm causing a loud crack and Cora to let out a howl of agony. The howl echoed through Scott's head as he spun around to go after Ennis only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed repeatedly onto the floor by the twins. Isaac was still pulling himself out of a hole the twins made with his body. The blonde watched helplessly as Ennis grabbed Boyd and held him as Kali swung her leg around sinking her claws deep into his chest. Kali then walked over to Cora, who was lying on the ground, and press her clawed foot into the she-wolf's neck.

Derek slowly got up to see his pack was down. Boyd was injured fairly badly, Cora couldn't do much or Kali would easily kill her, Isaac was still trying to free himself, and Scott was still being slammed into the floor because he wouldn't stop trying to fight the twins. Derek looked up at Deucalion to see the older Alpha looking back with almost disappointment written on his face.

"Your pack is defeated." Deucalion states as he hear Scott get slammed again by the twins. "Stubborn, but defeated." Deucalion gestures towards Boyd with his cane. "Kill him and the others are free to leave. Take the first step in being the Alpha you are meant to be."

Derek looked at Boyd almost in defeat only to see Boyd staring back at him with slight fear. Kali notice the stare and laugh humorlessly.

"Why do we want him in our pack?" Kali scoffed. "He's an Alpha to a bunch of useless teenagers."

"Some of them have more promise than others." Deucalion replied turning his head towards Scott.

"Well, if Derek doesn't kill the one you picked I'll kill this one." Kali gestured towards Cora slightly grinding her foot on the girl's throat. "What is it going to be Derek? Family or pack?"

Scott let out a growl and shove the merged twins off of him with newfound strength. Scott stood up shakily and stared at Cora before turning to Derek.

"Kill me." Scott spoke stunning everyone in the room.

"What? Scott?" Derek stuttered as Deucalion began to get even more interested.

"I'm an Omega, yet I'm still practically a member of the pack. Kill me and you don't have to choose." Scott said turning towards Deucalion. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Interesting proposal." Deucalion rubbed his chin. "I will allow it. Derek kill Scott and your pack may live to see another day."

"Derek don't." Cora choked out. "Please don't kill him."

Derek and Scott looked at each other their faces both had matching looks of regret and uncertainty on them. The two werewolves made their way towards one another when an arrow hit the column behind Scott causing a huge flash of light blinding almost all of the Alphas. Scott and Derek shared a look and sprang into action. Derek slammed into Kali causing the woman to roll a few feet away as arrows continued to rain down. Scott took off after Ennis and when the two met face to face, Scott's wolf and Scott himself remembered what he did to Cora. With a roar Scott charged Ennis, Ennis responded in kind. The two werewolves slammed into each other with equal force propelling them away from the other. Ennis was able to land a hit on the teen and looked up to gloat only to find himself looking into the blood red eyes of an Alpha.

Scott glared at Ennis as a surge of power flowed through him. Scott could almost feel Deucalion staring holes into the back of his head, Scott shook off the feeling and apparently the strength as well as he collapsed to the ground as Derek took over for the fallen teen. It took Ennis a few seconds to recover from what he saw to fight back against Derek. The two continued to trade blows as the got closer and closer to a ledge. Ennis almost grinned when he felt himself gaining the upper hand over Derek. Scott saw this and used what strength he had to try and make his way over to help. With the last of his strength Scott lunged forward slashing Ennis' leg making the large werewolf lose his balance.

Ennis realized that he was going to fall over the ledge so he reach out and grabbed a hold of Derek taking both of them over the edge. The two plummeted three stories landing on a broken escalator.

"No!" Scott yelled as he tried to grab Derek only to miss.

Scott stared down the hole at Derek's broken body. He couldn't believe what he had done. Scott shook his head, he had killed them. He _killed_ Derek. How could he possibly face the pack after this? Scott continue to stare blank faced at Derek's body while someone pulled him away from the ledge. Scott stood up to see that it was Isaac that pulled him away, Scott quickly adverted his eyes not wanting to see the anger or betrayal burning in the other's. Scott heard Cora and Boyd walk over to them as well.

"The Alphas left." Boyd grunted. "It's nice to know that we took out one of them, but the price was heavy."

"W-we… we need to leave." Cora spoke through her tears barely glancing at the ledge.

"I… I'm so sorry." Scott whispered even though everyone heard it. "I…I… killed your brother. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Scott. Ennis grabbed him you could never have predicted that." Isaac tried to get Scott out of his head.

Scott simply ignored the blonde as he turned walking away clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely. Cora rushed after him needing to talk.

"Scott! Scott wait." Cora hollered jogging up to Scott careful of her broken arm. Cora looked down to see Scott's blood seeping through his fingers and grimaced.

Scott looked at Cora's tear stained face and his wolf let out an internal sorrowful howl. Scott reached up and wiped a few tears away on Cora's cheek while looking into her sad brown eyes trying to convey how sorry he was for her lost.

"Isaac and Boyd are going on the cross-country trip tomorrow. I am assuming you are going?" Cora asked getting a positive nod in return. "Please look after them. Even without our Alpha we need to stick together."

"What about you? You're going to be alone tomorrow." Scott frown not liking the idea of Cora being alone.

"I have Peter. He may be insane, but he still cares about me." Cora sighed.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Scott sighed. "Just be careful, if you need to stay at my house so that you won't be alone in the loft. My mother has tomorrow off so you'll have company. Just don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry I'm not going to go after them." Cora soothed then looked at Scott's wound again. "Make sure to take care of yourself. I lost just lost my brother and even though we don't really know each other I feel connected enough to you that I can't bear to lose you too."

Cora used her good arm grabbing the back of Scott's neck bringing his lips to hers for a few seconds before letting go. Cora looked at Scott one last time before saying that, she to get back to the loft and get things situated for the pack. Scott watch Cora leave, he knew that she was trying to be strong for the pack and it ate at him that he was the cause of her distress. Scott let out a tired sigh and headed towards his bike to make a quick stop at Deaton's to get patched up before tomorrow.

 _On the bus to the cross-country meet_

"Stop thinking about it man." Isaac looked over at Boyd, seeing the other was deep in his thoughts.

"What, you're not thinking about it, too?" Boyd countered.

"We'll both stop thinking about it." Isaac responded.

"I can't." Boyd shook his head.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either." Isaac replied.

"You sure about that?" Boyd asked glaring behind himself at the twin that came on the trip.

Ethan sat with Danny a few rows behind Isaac and Boyd. Ethan grabbed his phone again and looked at the screen only to let out a sigh and shove the device back into his pocket.

"Everything okay? You checked your phone three times in the last five minutes." Danny said with concern.

"Just waiting for a message." Ethan replied.

"Anything important?" Danny wondered.

"A close friend of mine, almost family, is sick and might not make it." Ethan answered looking to the back of the bus.

In the very back of the bus sat Stiles and Scott. Stiles looked at his tablet as Scott was lending against the window with a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. Scott faintly heard Stiles say something, but wasn't for sure what it was as a million thoughts threaten to driven him insane.

"Hey, Yo, Scotty?" Stiles waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry." Scott glanced up at his friend. "What's the word?"

"Anachronism." Stiles repeated.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott rattled off.

"Nice." Stiles smiled that his friend was studying harder this year. "Okay, next word, incongruous."

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of the definition.

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened, incongruous." Stiles ranted.

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"Perfect, Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun." Stiles snuck in only to see Scott slightly glaring at him. "We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" Stiles look at his friend and huffed. "Next word…intransigent."

"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott answered.

"Yes, you are." Stiles chuckled as the bus hit a pothole causing Scott to groan in pain. "Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers. Plus I need to keep an eye on Boyd and Isaac." Scott took a deep breath pushing the pain away.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's…" Stiles read off on his tablet and looked back at Scott. "All right, Scott, I'm telling Coach that…"

"No. No, no, no." Scott cut off Stiles. "I'm alright."

"Well, you don't look all right. Would you just let me see it?" Stiles demanded.

"I'm okay." Scott maintained.

"Well according to you Cora is concerned so just let me see it, okay?" Stiles watched as Scott sigh in defeat lifting his shirt revealing a deep wound on his abdomen and side. "Oh, dude…"

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott explained.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles argued. "You even said Cora's arm healed already."

Whatever Scott was going to say was interrupted by Coach Finstock blowing his whistle for the millionth time that day.

"You two back to your seats." Finstock yelled at two teens before looking to his left and groaning. "Jared, again, car sick? Every... How do you even get on the bus?" Finstock rhetorically asked. "Look at me." Finstock said then quickly changed his mind. "No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes… Keep your eyes on the horizon." Finstock order looking up to see a sick looking Scott. "McCall, not you too."

"No, Coach, I'm good." Scott ground out.

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. Don't tell me it's just taking longer to heal, okay?" Stiles glowered at Scott as he tried to protest. "Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all."

"He's listening." Scott jerked his head towards Ethan.

"You think he gonna do something?" Stiles pondered.

"Not in front of this many people." Scott shook his head.

"What about the two ticking time bomb sitting right near him?" Stiles asked.

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott uneasily spoke not really believing his own words.

"Okay, well, what if they do?" Stiles pressed. "Are you gonna stop them?"

"If I have to." Scott replied staring at the two werewolves.

The bus came to a stop in a line of traffic. Isaac tilted his head and turned to Boyd.

"There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead. Could miss the meet." Isaac looked at Boyd as the teen's eye flickered yellow. "Boyd?"

In the back of the bus Scott stiffened and stood up seeing that Boyd was close to snapping.

"What… What… Scott?" Stiles muttered as Scott slid past him. "Where are you going?"

"Boyd. He's gonna do something." Scott sighed.

"How do you know?" Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

"Look at his hands." Scott pointed out walking to Boyd.

Scott reached Boyd in his slow painful journey and grabbed the bigger teen's wrist. Boyd snapped his eyes to Scott's face and frowned.

"Let go." Boyd growled.

"You got a plan?" Scott scoffed at the dark skinned teen. "Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care." Boyd snarled.

"I do." Scott snapped. "You may not believe it, but I care about every single person in your pack even though I may not be a part of it. Derek is gone and you guys are without leadership. If that means I need to step up and to keep you two from do something stupid I will. This pack suffered enough, no one else dies."

Boyd and Isaac were slightly shocked at Scott's declaration. Isaac looked at Scott as almost felt like an Alpha was speaking to him. Isaac then noticed the blood seeping through the white t-shirt underneath Scott's jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Isaac pointed out to Boyd. "How are you still hurt?"

"I'm fine." Scott declared. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't end with someone else dying."

Boyd gave Scott a nod in agreement while Isaac gave him a thumbs up. Scott groaned as he stood to his full height and made his way back to his seat. Scott slid back into his seat and sighed.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked getting a confirming nod from Scott. "Okay, good. Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott spoke.

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles decided.

"How?" Scott asked hoping it wasn't some crazy scheme.

"I'm going ask." Stiles replied.

Stiles pulled out his phone and began to text Danny. Scott rested his head against the window trying to drown out the annoying sound of Stiles sending Danny a ridiculous amount of messages. Stiles smiled slightly when he finally got the answer he was looking for and show Scott the message about someone close to Ethan may die.

"Ennis?" Scott wondered.

"So does that mean…" Stiles trailed off.

"He's not dead." Scott eyes widen.

 _The Abandoned Mall_

Cora walked down to the section of the mall where her brother fell to his death. She looked around a bit before climbing the escalator and notice the blood that coated the side. Suddenly a noise made Cora snapped his eyesight to the top of the escalator and get into a defensive stance.

"It's just me, your uncle, Uncle Peter." Peter spoke looking around as well.

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." Cora seethed.

"Not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me, too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear." Peter explained.

"So that means I should trust you?" Cora scoffed.

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you." Peter admitted.

"You knew me for seventeen years." Cora said in disbelief.

"I _knew_ you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for." Peter corrected. "I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?" Cora rolled her eyes.

"Same as you, wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question." Came Peter's long-winded reply.

"Which one?" Cora filled in with watery eyes.

 _Dr. Deaton's Office_

Deaton stood and walked towards the front of his building as he heard the door chimed as someone walked in. Deaton turned the corner to find Kali and Aiden holding a severely injured Ennis between them. Deaton then looked over at Ms. Morrell and sighed.

"We're closed." Deaton spoke firmly.

"You're going to help him if you want to or not." Kali growled and stepped forward only to feel powerless as the building was lined with mountain ash. Kali roared in anger and grabbed Morrell. "Open the gate or I'll kill her."

"No you won't. Not here anyways." Deaton called her bluff as Kali backed off.

"Alan, you have to help him." Morrell tried to reason with him and seeing that it was going nowhere, she decided to use her trump card. "If you don't treat him and he dies, there will be an all-out war between the two packs. Do you really think that Scott is just going to sit on the sidelines? No, he'll be right in the middle, most likely trying to fight Deucalion himself."

Deaton sighed and reluctantly opened the gate allowing the four inside. Deaton then grabbed Morrell's arm and warned her that she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Morrell just replied that this was the only way to help.

 _Outside of Deaton's Office_

Peter and Cora walked through the parking lot and stopped behind the animal clinic.

"Why are we here?" Cora asked.

"If one of them survived the fall this would be the most likely place to go." Peter answered. "Deaton is much more than a vet and this is much more than a regular building. Over half of it is built with mountain ash, I not sure how to even get in."

"Why not just knock on the front door like a normal person?" Cora rolled her eyes.

"If we want to die. The Alpha Pack is in there." Peter explained.

 _Inside Deaton's Office_

After hours of work Deaton was able to finally stabilize Ennis. Deaton looked up to see Deucalion walk in and ask about Ennis.

"It was touch and go for a while, but it is safe to say he is going to make a full recovery." Deaton informed.

Deucalion walked over to Ennis and lightly kissed both of the man's cheeks before putting his hand on the Ennis' forehead.

"I think that I might need a second opinion." Deucalion smirked as he crushed Ennis' skull in his hand.

 _Outside Deaton's Office_

Peter and Cora watched as the door flew open and Kali stormed out with Aiden close behind. Kali looked at the sky as an anguished roar ripped through her throat making the car alarms around her go off as Aiden pulled her into a hug.

"Well, it is safe to say that wasn't for Derek." Peter said as he and Cora snuck away from the clinic.

 _Allison's Car_

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Allison tapped her fingers against the steering wheel with nervous energy.

"That depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Lydia sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, I should back off." Allison agreed.

"Well, that also depends. Do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"After what happened, I'm not letting him or Isaac out of my sight." Allison declared.

"It seems like you're moving on, you should let Scott move on as well. Stringing him along with false hope when he clearly no longer feels the same isn't right, you need to talk to him." Lydia spoke seriously for a minute before looking at the gauges. "So is that whole 'not letting them out of your sight' thing literal or more like a general rule?"

"Why?" Allison asked getting the thoughts Lydia put in her head out of her mind.

"You're running on fumes. I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." Lydia pointed out.

"What if we stop?" Allison wondered.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed." Lydia logically spoke.

"You didn't see what happened." Allison argued.

"I know who started it." Lydia retorted.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Aiden? Whoa! Hold on a second." Lydia gasped as realization dawned on her. "Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh my, gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there is nothing going on between you?" Allison asked.

"I am impaled by the insinuation." Lydia retorted looking off into the distance thinking of the last encounter.

"Nothing?" Allison teased.

"Nothing." Lydia confirmed.

 _On the bus_

"Don't you dare throw up Jared. I'm an empathetic vomiter, you throw up and then I'll throw up on you and it _will_ be profoundly disgusting." Finstock spoke making Jared look even sicker.

"Scott you're getting worse." Stiles pointed out as Scott began to sweat even more. "That's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

"What are they going to do?" Scott tilted his head in confusion.

"They have been following us the entire way." Stiles spoke pulling his phone out and calling the girls.

Stiles told the girls about the situation and then argued with them for a minute when Allison told him to get Coach Finstock to pull over somewhere. Stiles hung up and rolled his eyes at Allison saying the coach had to be able see reason. Apparently Allison never met Coach Finstock or else that conversation would never had taken place. Stiles got up and headed towards Coach. The two spoke for a bit when Coach decided he was done listening and began to blow his whistle everything Stiles opened his mouth.

Coach Finstock ended with a long drawn out whistle. "Get back to your seat, Stilinski!"

"Okay!" Stiles shouted turning to head back only to see Jared and gained an evil smile.

 _Allison's Car_

"They're turning off up there." Lydia pointed. "Whatever Stiles did must have worked."

The two girls followed the bus to a small rest area and watched as many of the teens rushed off the bus. The girls stepped out and headed towards Scott and Stiles to hear Finstock tell Jared he sucked while spraying a can of air freshener and requesting a new bus. The girls looked at each other in confusion then shook it off. The two look at Scott and could clearly see that it was taking all of his strength just to stay stand. Lydia quickly rushed over and helped Stiles support Scott as the headed to the restroom. Once inside the restroom Allison lifted Scott's shirt and all three let out a gasp of horror.

"His blood turn black." Stiles groaned in disgust and worry.

"Why isn't he healing?" Allison asked. "You said the others were fine."

"I don't know." Stiles sighed.

"It could just be somatoformic." Lydia spoke up getting two confused looks. "He isn't letting himself heal possibly out of guilt, if what Stiles said has anything to do with it."

"That makes sense. He believes that Derek's death was his fault." Stiles rubbed his eyes. "How do we fix it?"

"Patch him up." Lydia shortly put. "Make him believe it is getting better and it will."

Allison quickly grabbed her bag and got out supplies to stitch up Scott as Stiles and Lydia went to keep Coach Finstock from leaving. Allison tried multiple times to thread the needle and kept failing when a vision of her mother began to berate her for not be able to perform such a simple task. Soon however the vision reminds her to approach the situation clinically not emotionally.

Scott slowly regain consciousness muttering that Derek's death was his fault despite Allison disagreement. Allison helped Scott up and outside when Stiles ran up to them.

"I told them what happen and he went nuts." Stiles explained quickly.

Scott rushed over to the crowd, pushing the pain to the back of his mind, ready to stop Boyd only to see Isaac punching Ethan over and over while others attempted to stop him. Scott looked over seeing Boyd standing by a tree smiling.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted making the blonde look up and drop Ethan to head towards Scott.

Allison and Lydia watched as they cross-country team began to load up onto the bus when they remembered that they were out of gas. Allison decided that they would ride with the group and call her dad to pick up her car later.

 _Elsewhere_

Ms. Blake unlocked her car and got inside. As she was adjusting different thing a loud thump caught her attention. Jennifer look over and screamed when a bloody Derek suddenly appeared only to fall to the ground seconds later. Jennifer quickly jumped out of the car to help him taking him to her place as he denied hospitals.


	6. Motel California

Chapter Six: Motel California

 _Fairvale, California_

An old beat up Ford truck pulled into a parking space of a small motel. A man stepped out of the truck and hurried to get a room walking past as newspaper stand with papers that had the date of March 5, 1977. The made his way to his room and put the key in the lock revealing the motel was called the Glen Capri and he was entering room 217.

The man tossed his bag on the bed and made his way to the bathroom taking off his jacket. Once standing in front of the mirror the man lifted his shirt to look at the bite mark on his side. The man walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag before opening the curtains of the window to see the full moon. The man took everything out of his pocket and laid them on the floor including his driver's license which claimed the man's name was Alexander Argent. Alexander reached into his bag and pulled out a shotgun and put in the shell that he recently removed from his pocket.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." Alexander spoke his family's code before putting the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth and pulling the trigger as his eyes turned gold.

 _Present Day_

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the Glen Capri Motel. The teens all walked off the bus and stared at the shabby motel with varying looks of disgust.

"I've seen worse." Scott tried to make the place sound better.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Listen up. The meet has been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Coach Finstock explained. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!

After the speech Coach Finstock gave, the teens began to head towards the motel passing Coach Finstock and grabbing their room key. Allison grabbed the last key to room 217 when she noticed Lydia was frozen staring at the motel.

"Lydia?" Allison called walking to the girl.

"I don't like this place. It gives me a bad feeling." Lydia stated not looking away from the motel.

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison joked only to see no effect on Lydia. "It's just for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia replied finally moving towards the motel.

 _Scott and Stiles' Room_

"All right, so I have four." Stiles randomly said sitting on his bed mirroring Scott's position on his own.

"Four?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "You have four suspects?"

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine, technically, I guess. I had Derek on the list twice." Stiles spoke causing Scott to chuckle at his friend.

"So who's number one? Harris?" Scott guessed.

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles confirmed.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I said something similar about Kyle and you didn't believe it." Scott scoffed.

"Not the point, Scott. Besides I was right." Stiles ended the argument.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott summarized.

"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." Stiles sheepishly admitted.

"Well, it could be someone else from school." Scott pointed out. "You remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people."

"Excuse me?" Stiles jumped off the bed and looked at Scott. "I'm sorry, what? Yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that is was Matt." Scott replied.

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me." Stiles glared at Scott.

"Who were the other three?" Scott changed the subject quickly.

"Derek's sister, Cora." Stile spoke as Scott eyebrows narrowed. "No one knows anything about her, and she is Derek's sister."

"No, absolutely not." Scott growled lightly. "Cora isn't killing people. She doesn't want to hurt innocent people."

"How can you be sure, like I said, we don't know anything about her." Stiles waved his hands around.

"I'm trusting my instincts this time." Scott laid back on the bed ending the Cora debate. "Who's next?"

"Next, your boss." Stiles spoke.

"My boss?" Scott sat up once more.

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. Freaks me out." Stiles looked at a confused Scott and widen his eyes. "Oh, my God! Have you still not seen _Star Wars_?

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott conceded. "Who was the last one?"

"Lydia." Stiles sighed sitting back on the bed. "She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so…"

Stiles trailed off and both boys fell backwards simultaneously on their backs looking at the ceiling.

 _Derek's Loft_

Jennifer Blake lugged Derek's heavy body to his door and barely got the large metal door open. Things would had been much easier if Derek didn't insist on coming back to his place.

"Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea." Jennifer panicked. "I should be taking you to a hospital or my place which is much nicer than here."

"No, no hospital." Derek slurred.

"Derek, I can't… I can't hold you anymore." Jennifer groan trying and failing to keep her grip on the much heavier man. "I'm losing you."

Derek hit the floor with a thud. His vision blurred in and out as Jennifer kneeled down beside him looking concern. Derek finally let the darkness take him as Jennifer called his name.

 _Abandon Mall_

Chris Argent walked into the abandoned building knowing that something happen here as he tracked his daughter's car to this building. Chris looked around noticing the blood on the ground as he began to piece together what happen that night. Chris moved around the building looking at the different clues that were left behind. Soon Chris began to think he had a good idea of what happened.

 _Scott and Stiles' Room_

Scott walked into the bathroom as Stiles left to get snacks from the vending machine. Scott bent over the sink and splashed water on his face before looking in the mirror. Scott reached up and checks his eyes in the mirror. Scott jumped back as his eyes flashed Alpha red. Breathing heavily Scott rushes out of the bathroom.

 _Vending Machine_

Stiles made his way down the metal steps to the parking lot where he saw the vending machine before going to the room. Turning the last bit Stiles looked up to see Boyd standing in front of the machine. Stiles walked up to Boyd to see the bigger teen punch in 201 on the number pad.

"Yo. Hey. That was the same thing I was gonna get." Stiles filled the silence as the peanut butter crackers got stuck. Stiles frowned in sympathy. "Oh. Hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this. Don't worry."

Stiles grabbed the top corner of the vending machine ready to give it a good shake when Boyd reared back and put his fist through the glass.

"That works too." Stiles spoke as Boyd silently grabbed his snack and walked off.

Stiles watched confusedly as Boyd made his way to his room. Stiles then looked around quickly before grabbing a handful of snacks and taking off to his own room.

 _Allison and Lydia's Room_

Allison was taking a shower as Scott slowly walked in. Allison hearing someone out in the main room decide to speak thinking that Lydia was there.

"Lydia, did you get new towels? Lydia?" Allison asked as she pull the shower curtain back to reveal Scott. Allison gasped in surprise gripping the curtain closer to her body. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Scott simply put sounding off to the teen girl.

"You found me. In the shower. Slightly naked, if you didn't notice." Allison rambled flustered.

"I've seen you naked before." Scott replied in a low tone.

"Okay. Well, remember, we're kind of not together anymore." Allison explained looking at Scott wondering what was with him.

"We're still friends, right? We could just be closer friends." Scott said as he stepped forward reaching for the curtain. "Maybe it could even fix things between us."

"Scott. What are you doing?" Allison asked gripping the shower curtain tighter, noticing Scott's glazed over eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was, um…" Scott shook his head and looked around before backing away. "Sorry, I… I don't remember."

 _Front Desk_

"Excuse me? The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but… somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine." Lydia complained.

The receptionist turned in her chair with an unlit cigarette between her lips and smile apologetically to the teen girl.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." The receptionist apologized taking the towels as Lydia notice a number hanging on the wall.

"What's that? That number?" Lydia wondered out loud.

"It's kind of an inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up." The receptionist rolled her eyes fondly.

"What do you mean?" Lydia's curiosity was peaked.

"It's a little morbid, to be honest." The receptionist laughed slightly. "You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me." Lydia nodded.

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction." The receptionist began as Lydia agreed with the statement. "But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides."

"198?" Lydia's jaw dropped in surprise.

"And counting." The receptionist added.

 _Isaac and Boyd's Room_

Isaac sat on the bed with the television remote in his hand flipping through the channels only getting static. Isaac eyes glazed over once he reaches channel 198 and smiles wider each time he flips the channel until he gets to 201 and turns off the television.

 _Abandon Mall_

"Do you want me to come pick you up? I don't mind a late night drive." Chris Argent spoke into his phone while still looking around at the abandoned mall.

"No, no. It's okay. We're at a motel." Allison's voice came through from the other end.

"The school paid for that?" Chris asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not great, but it's um, just for the night." Allison answered.

"What's it called?" Chris questioned.

"The Glen Capri. Do you know it?" Allison replied.

"It sounds familiar." Chris tried to think about where he heard about it before. "Listen, sweetheart, I'm gonna hop in the car and come get you guys."

"No, Dad. Seriously, it's okay." Allison tried to get her father to stop worrying.

"If there's something you feel like you can't tell me, I just want you to know you can talk to me. We don't have to keep anything from each other." Chris explained as he ran his hand across a column where a flash-bang arrow hit.

"I know." Allison mentally sighed.

 _Derek's Loft_

Jennifer helped Derek take off his shirt to see a variety of deep gashes across his body.

"Oh, my God." Jennifer slightly gasped.

"How bad?" Derek groaned.

"To be honest, the, 'Oh, my God,' would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood." Jennifer rambled as Derek passed out once more. "Derek. Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die. Derek!" Jennifer panicked once more as Derek didn't respond. She laid her head on his chest and sighed as she heard his heart still beating. "Not exactly how I imagined our first date."

 _Allison and Lydia's Room_

"198?" Allison spoke not quite sure she heard right.

"Yep. And we're talking forty years. On average, that's 4.95 a year, which is actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" Lydia ranted.

"All suicides?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I…" Lydia trailed off as a voice caught her attention.

 _"Which… Which one do you want?"_ A male voice floated into the room.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia turned to Allison.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

 _"I don't know. The smaller one, I guess."_ This time a woman's voice came through.

 _"It's okay. Smaller is better, there's less kick. I'll chamber the round. All right, so…"_ The male voice came back as Lydia got closer to the vent.

 _"Wait, wait. When do I… I mean, do you count?"_ The woman asked.

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'll… I'll count to three."_ The man replied.

 _"So after three or on three?"_ The woman inquired.

 _"You tell me."_ The man answered.

 _"One, two, then pull the trigger."_ The woman suggested.

 _"I love you."_ The man said.

 _"I love you, too."_ The woman replied.

 _"One, two…"_ The man's voice cut off when a loud bang rang out making Lydia stumble backwards.

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Allison looked concerned seeing her friend look so frightened.

"Didn't you hear that?" Lydia looked at Allison wide eyed.

"Hear what?" Allison looked at Lydia confused.

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other." Lydia explained walking towards the door.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison ran after her friend.

Lydia walked until she found the room she was looking for and knocked as Allison jogged up to her. Lydia tried the doorknob after not getting an answer, finding it unlock she opened the door and walked in to see the whole room was being renovated and no signs of two dead people. Lydia looked at Allison defeated.

"It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and they sounded younger, but… they were here." Lydia pleaded for Allison to believe her in her mind.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you." Allison stated as Lydia walked towards the wall to see what looked like screaming faces in the paneling.

 _With Boyd_

Boyd walked toward the ice machine carrying a bucket. Boyd opened the lid and began to fill the bucket with ice when he froze.

 _"Don't. Don't leave me. You weren't supposed to leave me."_ A young girl's voice drifted through the air.

"Alicia?" Boyd frowned shaking his head.

 _"Why did you leave me?"_ Alicia voice asked.

"Alicia?" Boyd asked as he began to dig through the ice.

After a minute of pushing the ice around Boyd began to see something in the ice. A few seconds later Boyd uncovered the face of a young dark-skinned girl. Boyd stood frozen looking at the face when suddenly the girl's eyes flew open causing Boyd to jump back in shock dropping the bucket of ice and taking off back to his room.

 _With Isaac_

A light thumping noise roused the blonde werewolf from his slumber. Isaac groggily looked around the room.

"Boyd?" Isaac asked, not getting an answer the teen went to go back to sleep.

 _"Hand me the 7/16_ _th_ _wrench."_ Isaac's father's voice rang out causing the blonde teen to sit ram-rod straight in his bed. _"What the hell? This is the 9/16_ _th_ _, you moron. You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is, dumbass?"_

"You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is?" Isaac repeated. "It's a stripped bolt."

 _"A stripped bolt."_ Isaac's father's voice said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… What do you want me to do?" Isaac asked.

 _"I want you to shut up."_ Isaac's father replied.

"I want you to shut up. Shut up, shut up. What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix it. I can't fix it." Isaac shook slightly.

 _"I can't even keep it closed. Grab the chains."_ Isaac's father ordered.

"What? Grab the chains. Get in. I said, get in." Isaac mumbled.

 _"Are you not hearing me, son? Get in the damn freezer! Get in!"_ Isaac's father shouted making Isaac quickly crawl to the head of the bed and put the pillow over his head.

 _Front Desk_

Allison and Lydia walked to the front desk to ask the receptionist some questions about the suicides when they saw that the receptionist would not be back until six in the morning. Allison looked up and frown looking at the framed number.

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Allison pointed to the sign that now read 201.

"It was 198. I swear to God it was 198." Lydia said shaking her head.

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?" Allison looked to Lydia.

"Or three more are about to happen." Lydia paled. "I'm calling Stiles."

 _With Scott_

Scott jogged over to his bed and grabbed his ringing phone. He quickly check the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Mom, what's up? Is Cora doing okay?" Scott asked.

 _"Scott?"_ Melissa voice came through the phone shakily.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scott frowned slightly.

 _"I'm sorry, he just came in the house. I tried to stop him. He killed Cora."_ Melissa nearly sobbed.

"Who, Mom? Mom, where are you?" Scott began to panic, having a hard time breathing.

 _"Outside. Look outside."_ Melissa said.

Scott ran to the window and looked out to see Deucalion standing in the parking lot with his hand on Melissa's throat. Scott looked to the side to see Cora laying on the asphalt, her throat slashed and her unseeing eyes staring at Scott. Scott's breathing began to get heavier and harder to control.

 _"Scott, can you hear me?"_ Deucalion asked knowing full well Scott could.

"What do you want?" Scott growled.

 _"Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott. You killed two of them after all."_ Deucalion answered.

"I'm not. I'm not!" Scott yelled. "Derek could still be alive. He could…"

 _"He's dead. You know he is. He's dead, his sister is dead. You're the Alpha now, so I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love. I'm coming for all of them."_ Deucalion growled as he ripped Melissa's throat out and smiled at Scott's horrified roar. _"That's two, Scott. Seven more to go. The only way to stop me is to kill me, Scott. Become the killer you were meant to be. Become the Alpha that I know you'll become."_ Deucalion clarified. _"Of course I could continue my little killing spree. Who would you like to see murdered next? The ex-girlfriend Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Deaton, your pseudo-father Sheriff Stilinski, or maybe that irritating best-friend Stiles?"_

 _Ethan and Danny's Room_

Ethan and Danny were making out on the bed when Ethan asked Danny if he wanted his scars to disappear. Danny shook his head and told the werewolf that they make him think of himself as a survivor in which Ethan replied that he hope he is. The two then continued to make out when Ethan felt his back ripple as if he was merging with his brother. Ethan got up and rushed into the bathroom. Ethan tried to calm himself down when suddenly he feels something moving in his abdomen and look down to see a face pushing against the skin. Ethan ran out of the bathroom and out the door putting on his shirt leaving a very confused Danny laying on the bed.

 _Allison and Lydia's Room_

"Last time I saw Scott act like the way he was, was during the full moon." Allison explained what happen earlier that night.

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me, too." Stiles said think about Scott staring blankly out the window before heading here. "But actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or…" Lydia ranted as she pulled a Bible out of the night stand. "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.

"Okay, just hold, on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles asked.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison caught Stiles' train of thought.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles put out there.

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Allison's eyes widen.

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

"Exactly!" Lydia confirmed. "So can we get the hell out of her now?" Lydia waved the Bible around. "Please?"

"Wait, hang on." Stiles spoke noticing papers in the Bible. "Let me see this."

Stiles opened the Bible to find a newspaper clipping.

"What is that?" Allison asked looking over Stiles' shoulder.

"28-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read the clipping then held the Bible over the bed and shook it making other clippings fall out.

"Look at these two." Allison point at two clippings. "They both mention room 217."

"These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Lydia shuddered.

"So if every room has a Bible…" Allison began.

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished.

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles sarcastically spoke.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia realized.

Stiles looked at Lydia and then ran to the door with the two girls following him closely. Stiles reached the door and tried to get in only to find the door locked.

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia spoke.

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison tried to prioritize.

Stiles began to head off to find something to open the door when the sound of a circular saw cut through the air.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia hoped she wasn't going insane.

"It sounds like someone turned on a circular saw." Allison confirmed she heard the noise as well.

"Circular saw?" Stiles groaned as he somehow got the door open.

The three were shocked as they saw Ethan holding the saw and started to bring it to his abdomen.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles yelled as he fought with Ethan for the saw.

Lydia look over to see the plug and pulled it just in time as Stiles and the saw fell. Stiles face was a few inches above the blade when it stopped. Stiles took a deep breath when he saw Ethan pop his claws to finish what he started. Stiles and the others tried to stop him when Ethan lost his balance and landed on a space heater burning himself. Ethan looked around confused and then looked at the other three teens.

"What happened?" Ethan shook his head and left before getting an answer.

"Ethan!" Stiles yelled following the werewolf.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek groaned as he sat up and attempted to get up to his feet only to collapse back on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jennifer grimaced as Derek's face contorted in pain.

"I have to find the others. My sister. They think I'm dead." Derek explained.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read _Les Mis_? _Tale of Two Cities_? _Romeo and Juliet_?" Jennifer slightly blushed after the last book title.

"They need to know." Derek persisted. "My sister is probably going nuts. Scott is probably blaming himself."

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" Jennifer asked. "You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead."

 _Glen Capri_

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Stiles chased Ethan down the stairs.

"I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan slightly snarled.

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles scolded.

"You probably shouldn't have." Ethan stated walking away.

"What now?" Lydia broke the short silence.

"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison ordered.

Stiles stared a Lydia ever since Allison left and he was being to grate on her already frayed nerves.

"What?" Lydia snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"All right, Lydia, I didn't want to say anything, but this, everything we're going through, we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this." Stiles revealed.

"What do you mean? When?" Lydia didn't remember anything similar to this happening before.

"Your birthday party." Stiles sighed. "The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane."

 _With Boyd_

Boyd sat on the edge of his bed staring off into space when the radio beside him turned on.

 _"Do you remember what time it was when you last saw her?"_ A man voice crackled through the speakers.

 _"I don't know. I can't remember."_ A younger boy's voice replied.

 _"Sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment. Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink. Plenty of other people around, and then what?"_ The man asked.

 _"And then she was just… she was just gone."_ The boy's voice cracked.

Boyd grabbed the radio and jerk it so that the plug came out of the wall. He look at the radio happy that the voices were gone only to frown when the radio lit back up.

 _"I told you, I was watching her. I didn't want to skate anymore. I was tired, and I swear, I was watching her."_ The boy pleaded for the man to believe him.

 _"It's all right, Vernon. We're just trying to piece together what happened."_ The man tried to soothe the child.

 _"Is she dead? Is it my fault? Is she dead?"_ The boy cried.

"Is she dead? Is it my fault? Is she dead?" Boyd repeated throwing the radio across the room and stomping on it.

 _Derek's Loft_

"You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked." Jennifer walked over and kneeled in front of Derek.

"I usually don't need them." Derek sighed.

"How do we fix you up?" Jennifer asked.

"Time." Derek answered then looked at Jennifer. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why is that?" Jennifer moved to look Derek in the eyes.

"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Derek replied honestly.

"Maybe I have a feeling about you." Jennifer countered.

"It shouldn't be a good one. Everyone around me… everyone gets hurt." Derek closed his eyes.

"I've been hurt before." Jennifer waved off.

"Not like this." Derek argued.

 _Glen Capri_

"Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just… I just meant that maybe, maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." Stiles internally groaned at the long winded explanation.

Lydia rolled her eyes and continued to walk when she swore she heard a baby crying. Lydia looked around to notice that she was the only one to hear the sound once more. Stiles looked at Lydia and notice that it looked like she heard something.

"Lydia, what do you hear?" Stiles asked.

"A baby crying. I hear… I hear water running." Lydia said as she got closer to a nearby grate. "Oh my God. She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning!"

 _Isaac and Boyd's Room_

Boyd turned off the faucet of the tub and grabbed the safe he took out of the office earlier. Boyd stepped into the tub and laid down, with his legs hanging over so that his head would be underwater, while having the safe on his chest to hold him under.

Stiles and Lydia burst through the door and the last bubbles escapes Boyd's lips. The two teens run into the bathroom as Stiles pulls up his sleeve and reaches into the tub.

"He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it." Stiles said getting up.

The two teen then proceed to try and move the safe off of the werewolf with no success.

"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia asked.

"You think I know that?" Stiles waved his arms around hitting the heater. "Ow! Wait a sec, the heater. Heater, Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater. It's heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something…"

"He's underwater!" Lydia interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles glared at Lydia.

"Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." Lydia explained.

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yes, go!" Lydia ordered.

Stiles takes off to go to the bus where he grabs two out of three flares and rushes back. Lydia meanwhile is pacing nervously as she waits for Stiles. Lydia faintly hears something coming from under one of the beds. Lydia slowly looks under the bed to find Isaac. Both jump at the sight of the other, Isaac crawls further back and Lydia jumps to her feet as Stiles runs into the room.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Stiles bounced around nervously.

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap is a match." Lydia spoke seeing Stiles attempt to light the flare. "Stiles!"

"I'm trying." Stiles said finally lighting the flare. "Whoa."

Stiles runs into the bathroom and shoves the flare into the water towards Boyd. Boyd heaves the safe to the other side of the room along with the flare. The flare lands on the ground with the safe landing on top of it as Boyd sits up with a roar and golden eyes. Lydia tells Stiles about Isaac as he lights the other flare.

"Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you." Stiles said getting down to reach Isaac.

Stiles shoves the flare towards Isaac causing Isaac to tear the flare to pieces before fully snapping out of his trance.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison announced as she stood in the doorway.

"It's happening to him, too, isn't it?" Stiles sighed leading the girls down the steps.

"It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles spoke as he came to an abrupt stop.

In front of the three teens stood Scott a few feet from the bus. Scott was soaking wet tightly holding the last flare in his hand. The three teen slowly walked towards the werewolf and the smell of gasoline assaulted their senses.

"Scott." Allison gasped as she looked at the werewolf.

"There's no hope." Scott spoke as if he was dead.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison argued as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott shook his head slightly.

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison looked at Stiles and Lydia to see the two were beginning to cry as well.

"I got his power. The only way that happens is by killing them. I killed two Alphas." Scott didn't make eye contact with any of them. "Cora, my mom, they were _my_ fault. Deucalion is killing everyone I care about, you three might be next, just because I'm an Alpha. Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? You're not an Alpha. Your mom and Cora are fine." Stiles' voice cracked as he stepped in front of the two crying girls. "This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now…"

"What if it isn't?" Scott interrupted. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me. We were…" Scott voice began to waver as a few tears escaped his eyes. "We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're…" Stiles began to lose all control of his emotion as he heard the girls crying behind him. "Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. My dad needs you. Your mom needs you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so…" Stiles walked forward stepping in the gasoline and stood right in front of Scott. "So if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you."

Scott looked at Stiles. He couldn't hurt Stiles, he wouldn't hurt Stiles. Stiles grabbed the flare and gentle took it from Scott's hand, tossing it a safe distance away. Unknown to the boys the flare began to roll back towards them. Lydia looked over just in time and tackled the boys out of the gasoline as the flare hit. Lydia look back to the fire and sees a disfigured person dressed in black within the flames.

The group decided that it would be best if they got Isaac and Boyd and spend the night on the bus just to be safe. Everyone begins to get on the bus when Lydia grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him back.

"Stiles, I don't think Scott was in a trance when we found him." Lydia looked at Stiles with worry dancing in her eyes.

"What? He couldn't have done that himself. He wouldn't." Stiles shook his head.

"You didn't make full contact with Isaac or Boyd, so…" Lydia sighed. "So when Scott lit that flare he should have snapped out of it. I think that the idea was put in his head, but he chose himself to continue."

"You're saying that everything he said out there was for real and not some influenced rambling." Stiles asked shocked. "Why didn't he just do it then?"

"You." Lydia pointed out easily. "You named off people that would be hurt if he killed himself and you then you put yourself in harm's way so that if he attempted to kill himself you would die too. I think he let you take the flare…" Lydia explained. "Let's face it you wouldn't be able to take something out of his hands if he didn't want you to."

"Well, let's get some sleep and just keep a closer eye on him." Stiles rubbed his face with his hands. "Let's keep this between us, all right?"

Lydia agreed and the two boarded the bus to get some sleep before the morning.

 _Next Morning_

Coach Finstock opened the doors of the bus to see six teens sleeping inside.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know." Coach Finstock spoke waking the teens." But in case you missed the announcement, the meet has been canceled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

Ethan walked onto the bus and slid into the seat with Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan spoke.

"Actually, I save your life, but not that it matters that much. It's a minor detail." Stiles corrected.

"I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek is still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack…" Ethan spoke as if Stiles never said anything.

"And kills his own." Scott interrupted.

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan finished, getting up to sit with Danny.

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just FYI." Stiles informed as Ethan walked pass.

Lydia sat across from the boys and rolled her eyes at Stiles, watching him sit with Scott when she notice the purple stain on Coach Finstock's shirt where his whistle rested.

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia took the whistle off of his neck before he replied.

"Hey, I'm gonna need that back." Finstock stated as he walk on to speak to Ethan.

Lydia put her hand over the whistle and blew into it. Lydia then raise her hand so Scott and Stiles could see the purple residue on her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia confirm the boys' thoughts.

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd…"Stiles began to connect the dots.

"And Ethan." Lydia added in.

"We all inhaled it." Scott spoke.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison frowned.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles grabbed the whistle and tossed it out the window of the bus.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Finstock yelled as the bus pulled out.

 _Nursing Home_

Chris opened the door of the room to reveal his father Gerard in a wheelchair. Gerard spun his chair around to face his son as black liquid ran from his nose and mouth.

"Twice in a month. Should I be flattered?" Gerard smirked.

"In 1977, my uncle, Alexander Argent, checked into the Glen Capri motel for a one-night stay. In room 217, he use a shotgun to blow out the back of his skull. The autopsy report noted an unusual animal bite on his side." Chris got straight to business.

"If you already have all the information, what do you want from me?" Gerard's smirk grew.

"I want to know the Alpha that bit him. I want his name." Chris demanded.

"Deucalion." Gerard smiled.


	7. Currents

Chapter Seven: Currents

 _Scott's House_

Scott returned to his house after finally getting back from the bust cross-country trip. Scott rubbed his face tiredly as he unlocked the front door and headed to the kitchen. Scott looked at the note on the fridge telling him that his mother was working a double and he should go ahead and eat without her. Scott was slightly glad his mother wasn't there as he had a lot on his mind after last night at the Glen Capri.

The rattle of the front door made Scott stiffen and he prepared himself for a fight. The fight quickly left his body when a brown hair beauty walked in tossing her bag on the couch. Scott slightly raised an eyebrow as Cora made herself at home not even acknowledging his presence yet. Scott was about to speak up when Cora turned to face him.

"I got your homework for the last few days." Cora said as she brushed past a dumbfounded Scott.

"Thanks?" Scott's voice carried his confusion.

"I took your advice and stayed here for the last few nights." Cora answered the unspoken question. "Your mother was bragging about your efforts in school, and since I enrolled the other day I decided that I could get your work and keep you on the ball, so to speak."

"You're going to Beacon Hills High?" Scott asked as his mind tried to catch up.

"Yeah, Peter helped enroll me." Cora rolled her eyes at Scott's slowness. "Let's eat something and then maybe you'll be mentally prepared for a conversation."

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes at Cora's slight insult and smiled at the teen girl. Cora looked through a few cabinets and pull out ingredients she wanted. Once she had everything ready, she began cooking.

"You know how to cook?" Scott looked at Cora intently.

"No. I'm trying to make a bomb." Cora deadpanned.

"Ah. The inescapable sarcasm that is never far from me." Scott smiled. "So, are you staying here tonight?"

"I'll be heading back to the loft. Derek showed up yesterday and I'm not done yelling at him." Cora explained. "I just wanted to sit down with you a bit and get to know each other some more. You know, being pack and all."

Scott gave Cora a goofy crooked smile, which made her smile back. Scott grabbed one of his schoolbooks and worked on his homework chatting with Cora while she continued to cook. Soon the two werewolves sat at the table with a plate of pasta in front of them. The two continued to talk for a few hours while eating and then finishing their homework. By the time, Cora needed to leave both felt like they were more connected than before.

"This was nice. The talking." Scott mentally grimaced at himself.

"Yeah, let's do it again sometime." Cora said kissing Scott on the cheek.

Scott watch Cora walk off with a stupid looking grin on his face before shaking himself out of it. Scott walked back inside when his phone shook in his pocket. Scott fished his phone out to see a message from his mom asking him to bring her something to eat.

 _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_

Melissa McCall rushed around the hospital quickly trying to be in five different places at once. The hospital was overrun and a few of the doctors weren't showing up causing everyone else more stress. Melissa's stomach growled as she hasn't eaten since breakfast and it was now beginning to get dark outside. Melissa sighed in relief when she spotted Scott walking in holding up a bag of food.

"Oh, thank God." Melissa muttered under here breath. "I'm starving."

Melissa grabbed the food out of her son's hands and quickly made her way to the front desk and sat it down. Melissa began to unwrap the food when she realized that she didn't acknowledge her own son and turn back towards him.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner." Melissa kissed Scott's cheek and hugged him.

"Is everything okay?" Scott looked at his mother.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten-car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the ER attending not answering any his pages? Yeah, I'm okay." Melissa ranted stressed out.

"What does 'not answering pages' mean?" Scott asked.

"It means that nobody can find him. So now we have to wait for the on-call to get here." Melissa answered.

"Miss?" An older woman walked up holding a nasty wound in her abdomen.

"Yes?" Melissa turned to face the woman.

"Excuse me; can I please have something for the pain?" The woman begged.

"I'm sorry, I know." Melissa apologized. "But actually giving you something could complicate things, so…" Melissa helped the woman back to a chair. "We really just need to wait for the doctors, okay?" Melissa turned towards the receptionist. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?"

"Ten minutes." The receptionist answered.

Scott glance around at the stressed and over-worked nurse as well as all the people in pain. Scott sat down by the woman that spoke to his mom. Scott looked around to see if anyone would notice and began to speak.

"Uh… You know, I think I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott told the woman who looked annoyed at Scott's talking.

Scott glanced around once more before placing his hand on top of the woman's. Scott gritted his teeth as black lines raced up his arm as the woman's pain flowed through her into him. However, the look of relief on the woman's face told Scott that he was doing the right thing. The woman looked Scott in the eyes with so much appreciation that it made the teen smile knowing that he could help at least one person. Scott's attention was pulled away however when he heard Ethan's voice carry through the waiting room.

"Someone…" Ethan shouted holding Danny. "Someone help me! I need help!"

 _Dr. Hilyard's Car_

Dr. Hilyard pressed a button on the dash of her car to call the hospital once more as she found herself stuck in traffic.

"It's Dr. Hilyard again." The woman spoke as the phone was answered. "Can you let Melissa know that it may be more than ten minutes? I think there's an accident up ahead."

"Yeah, a ten-car pile-up, which is why we need you here." The receptionist replied a little more hostile than she meant to.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Dr. Hilyard replied.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Scott ran towards Ethan throwing Danny's other arm around his shoulders and shouted to his mom. The three took Danny to a hallway since the waiting room was packed.

"Alight let's sit him down." Melissa ordered. "Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!"

Danny screamed in agony as he finally was placed in the chair. Melissa got to work trying to find out what was wrong with the teen as Scott nearly threw Ethan across the hallway by the jacket.

"What did you do to him?" Scott growled never letting go of the jacket.

"Nothing." Ethan said slapping Scott's hand off him. "He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it just kept getting worse."

"This is not good." Melissa sighed looking up to the receptionist. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Melissa received a shrug in response, which caused her to groan in annoyance. "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax."

Melissa stepped back just as Danny threw up. The vomit hit the ground which a bunch of white berries inside. The two werewolves looked at each other.

"Mistletoe." Ethan said as if he knew what was going on.

 _Dr. Hilyard's Car_

Dr. Hilyard frustrated slapped her steering wheel with her hand trying to get through all of the traffic. She continued sighing knowing that everyone at the hospital needed her there and not on the road. Soon a moth landed on her windshield slightly startling her. She quickly turned on her windshield wipers to brush the moth off. Just seconds after a moth identical to the one on the windshield climb through the vent and into the car. The moth flew in Dr. Hilyard's face causing her to swat at it a few times.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Melissa found a male nurse to help her put Danny on a gurney and roll him into a room. The two werewolves followed closely much to Melissa's annoyance.

"Can you two please go back to the waiting room?" Melissa asked the teens as they came to a stop.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan frantically asked.

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Melissa answered.

"Okay. Well, Mom how can we help?" Scott asked gesturing to Ethan and himself.

"Honey, you can't." Melissa sighed. "His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity now."

"He's going to die isn't he?" Scott mind began to take him back to a dark place he wished he left at the Glen Capri.

"No. No, he's not." Melissa looked around quickly. "Scott, you grab the tape. Ethan grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Melissa ordered as she grabbed what she needed out of a nearby drawer.

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott gasped.

"I know. I know." Melissa stated trying to get Scott to get ahold of himself.

Ethan and Scott watched as Melissa stabbed a large needle into Danny's chest.

 _Dr. Hilyard's Car_

Dr. Hilyard continued to drive when several more moths began to fill her car. Dr. Hilyard began to panic, as the moths seem to attack even flying in her mouth. Soon she could barely see the road and nearly wreck herself as the moths continue to swarm her. Through the whole swarm, Dr. Hilyard looked in her rearview mirror to see more moths. The swarm broke to reveal a disfigured being in the backseat as Dr. Hilyard let out a terrified scream.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Melissa continued to work diligently on Danny to get him to breathe again. Soon she finished and Danny was able to suck in a deep breath of air. Danny looked at his savior and thanked her. The other three standing around Danny all sighed in relief. The two werewolves looked at Melissa in awe.

"That was awesome." Scott complimented.

"It wasn't… No problem, you know." Melissa slightly flustered by the praise. "I mean it wasn't a big deal."

Scott smiled at his mom and kissed her cheek before leaving. Out in the parking lot Scott was getting ready to get on his dirt bike when Ethan hollered to him.

"Scott wait!" Ethan jogged up to Scott. "I know you're not going to believe me, but I didn't do anything."

"All I know is that the minute you got here, you went right for Danny. Your brother went right for Lydia." Scott pointed out.

"We're not going to hurt him." Ethan softly spoke.

"Why should I believe you?" Scott questioned.

"Because we knew that one of them was going to be important to you, and now we know it's Lydia." Ethan explained.

Scott straighten a bit ready to attack and was about to ask what their plan was exactly. However, all of that was forgotten momentarily as a car came down the parking lot swerving before crashing into another car a few feet away from the two werewolves. Scott ran towards the car ready to help noticing Ethan behind him. Scott jerked the door open only to see the car almost empty except for a moth.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"This moth. I saw it before in a book." Scott closed his eyes to try to remember. "These moths… I got a feeling that whoever was in this car is a sacrifice."

"How do you know from an insect?" Ethan asked.

"Druids are close to nature, so their magic or whatever you call it would incorporate nature." Scott tried to explain. "This moth just doesn't feel natural."

Ethan had to leave quickly after Scott explained his hunch leaving Scott to call the police about the car. Scott sent Stiles a quick message before getting his mom. The three met up at the car as soon as the police arrived. Sheriff Stilinski quickly walked up to the three to get their statements. Stiles seeing his dad first began to speak, telling his father about the situation.

"Two missing…" Stiles began.

"Hang on there." Sheriff Stilinski held up his hand confused by the story and all the twists and turns it took. "They were both in the car?"

"No, Dad. They're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay?" Stiles corrected. "Two doctors, both gone."

"So whose car is this?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Dr. Hilyard. The on-call doctor." Melissa filled in. "The ER attending is the one that never made it in."

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" Sheriff Stilinski gently requested. "Boys, give us a second."

Scott and Stiles walked off a few feet from their parents to have their own conversation.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right? I mean I'm not the only one seeing the connection?" Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned. Healers." Stiles replied.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's no coincidence. How is he connected? If he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny isn't a healer." Scott wondered aloud.

"I…" Stiles began shaking his head in confusion. He looked up to see his father on the phone. "Can you hear that?"

Scott turned to look at Sheriff Stilinski on the phone and focused his hearing on the phone. Scott jaw clenched slightly as he turned back to face Stiles.

"They found a body." Scott announced.

 _The Site of the Body_

Police were already collecting evidence that was around and on the body, they found. There was a small crowd looking on as Aiden lead Deucalion through the people. Aiden whispered something in Deucalion's ear, which made the older werewolf frown slightly. Behind the two Alphas, Chris Argent watched the two closely with suspicion coloring his eyes.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek was sleeping on the couch as the morning light lit the room when the alarm went off waking Derek. Derek jumped off the couch and shut the alarm off as quickly as possible hoping that Cora didn't hear the noise. His hopes dashed as Cora walked into the room and looked at Derek.

"What does it mean?" Cora inquired slightly jerking her head at the wall of windows.

Derek turned to look at what Cora was talking about. On the windows was a large black triskelion. Derek stared at it and thought about lying at first, but quickly decided that it would be safer to tell Cora the truth.

"It means they're coming. Tonight." Derek said solemnly. "I need you to do something when you go to school today."

 _Scott's House_

Melissa woke from a good night sleep only to get the surprise of two teenage boys sleeping at the foot of her bed. Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes at the two slumbering werewolves.

"Really, boys?" Melissa mumbled. "Boys!" Melissa shouted causing the two teens to spring to their feet. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… We were watching over you." Isaac answered still half asleep.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott explained more clearly.

"But both of you were asleep." Melissa pointed out.

"You were on watch last." Scott slightly glared at Isaac.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac rubbed the back of his head and looked at Scott. "You were on watch last."

"No, you were on watch last." Scott declared.

"I might've been on watch last." Isaac finally admitted.

"My heroes." Melissa laughed at the two boys. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, Mom." Scott clarified. "And you were definitely a healer last night."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today." Melissa stated. "So, both of you get your butts to school."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Jennifer Blake walked into the classroom and sat her teacher's book on the desk as she faced the class.

"Good morning." Jennifer smiled. "As you all know; Mr. Harris is still missing." Jennifer shook her head realizing her mistake. "I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay. So let's get started, shall we."

Scott and Stiles sat together at their table and began to talk about what happen last night.

"Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled, but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how."

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott hoped against hope.

"I don't know." Stiles sighed. "But, Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital. At least, you know. Any one of them could be next."

Their conversation was cut short when Scott's phone began to buzz in his pocket. Quickly Scott pulled his phone out and answered see his boss' name on the screen.

"Hey, Doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott greeted quickly.

"Unfortunately, no." Deaton replied. "I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope." Deaton looked at the moth in his hand. "I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me."

Deaton hung up as his office started to get darker. Deaton looked at his window slowly covered by brown moths blocking the sun out. Meanwhile, at school Scott stared at his phone in shock. Someone he cared about just became the third sacrifice and he was the only one that could save the man.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek sat on the spiral staircase when his large metal door slid open revealing, in his opinion, two idiotic teens.

"Go back to school." Derek told them.

"Well, actually, we can't." Isaac spoke. "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?" Derek stood and walked down the steps.

"Well, I have a migraine and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Isaac smirked.

"We're here to protect you." Boyd rolled his eyes at the blonde-haired werewolf.

"You're here to protect me?" Derek scoffed in amusement. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Well, actually, Boyd here came up with a plan." Isaac pointed out as he flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wire pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that." Boyd explained. "But on a bigger scale."

 _Dr. Deaton's Animal Clinic_

Scott rushed as fast as he could to the animal clinic as soon as the class ended. Scott nearly ripped the door off getting inside to see Sheriff Stilinski and a deputy already inside.

"How did you know?" Scott panted.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." Sheriff Stilinski sadly looked at the teen he thought of as another son. "I'm sorry. Your boss' car is still here and the back door was wide open."

Scott felt the air rushed out of him and slowly sank into a chair. Sheriff Stilinski walked over and put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Scott, I always thought of you as a son. Lately it seems you and Stiles know more than you two let on." Sheriff Stilinski spoke looking Scott in the eyes. "I need you to tell me everything."

 _Derek's Loft_

Boyd hooked a hose up to the waterspout in the wall and turned the water on. Boyd tossed the hose onto the floor allowing the water to spill out onto the floor.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb." Boyd explained.

"That's comforting." Derek deadpanned.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise." Boyd smiled.

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac added.

 _Animal Clinic_

Sheriff Stilinski walked up to Scott, now joined by Stiles. The sheriff looked at his sons and mentally sighed placing a hand on Scott's shoulder once more.

"All right, we're gonna do everything we can. Right now the best thing you can do is go back to school." Sheriff Stilinski gave Scott's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he went to talk to his deputy.

Scott looked at Sheriff Stilinski and then nodded to Stiles to the backroom so they could talk in private. The boys walked into the room filled with animal cages.

"We have to tell him." Scott bluntly put.

"You mean, like, 'tell him' tell him? Or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked hoping to keep his dad out of this.

"You know what I mean." Scott stated.

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles pointed out.

"And she got over it." Scott put pointedly. "And it actually made us closer."

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him." Stiles sighed. "Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening." Scott pointed out. "He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect. And it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Okay, but is now really the right time?" Stiles argued.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles countered angrily. "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been a huge father figure to you. I get that, okay? But this isn't… Scott, this is my actual father. I can't… I can't lose both my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott glanced down. "If something happened to him it would be like losing a father to me too. Deaton has been a huge influence on me, but he isn't your dad. The man that taught me everything a man needs to know when my own father decided that I wasn't good enough."

"No, Scott. I'm not right." Stiles sighed. "I tell him."

"I'll help you." Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "We're brothers and he's both our father, like my mom is both our mom."

The two shared a sad smile as painful memories of their less than stellar childhoods flashed in their minds. The two lost parents in different ways, but they took their remaining parents and made a new family. The two walked out of the back room to see Miss Morell talking to the sheriff.

"Please. Whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Morell told the sheriff as the two teens shared a look of surprise. As the sheriff walked away for a phone call, Morell turned to the boys. "Listen closely, both of you. No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott stated.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you." Morell corrected. "If you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural."

Scott and Stiles let out almost identical sighs as they shared a look.

"Lydia." The two teens spoke together.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Lydia and Aiden were in Coach Finstock's office making out. Lydia removed Aiden's red hooded sweatshirt when the fire alarm went off. Aiden covered his sensitive ears as he watched Lydia gather her things.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked.

"Dude, it's a fire alarm." Lydia scoffed.

"When in high school has a fire alarm actually been a real fire?" Aiden rhetorically put.

"That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive." Lydia answered while gesturing to the door. "You first."

Aiden kissed Lydia one last time before slipping his shirt back on and cautiously walking out of the room. Lydia waited a few seconds before grabbing her purse and headed to the door. Lydia jerked the door open only to run into Cora.

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" Cora frowned at the strawberry-blonde.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Sheriff Stilinski stepped off the elevator after the body was pushed down the hall. He looked up to see Melissa quickly making her way to his side.

"Hey." Melissa smiled before frowning. "It's Dr. Hilyard, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski looked away slightly.

"Oh, God. Okay." Melissa took a second to calm down. "Did she have ligature marks around her throat?"

"No." Sheriff Stilinski slightly frowned at Melissa. "How do you know about that?"

"I need you to take a look at the other body with me." Melissa requested. "I think I know how they both died. I think it's gonna help you find Scott's boss."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Cora slightly pushed Lydia back into the office before entering herself. Lydia scoffed at Cora and attempted to walk around when Cora cut her off.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah, Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. I believe Scott would feel much better as well." Cora requested. "Which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard." Lydia slightly laughed. "So, I think I can handle a werewolf."

Lydia went to reach for the doorknob when Cora grabbed her wrist. Cora growled at the girl for not caring about the good of the pack, or Scott. Lydia stared defiantly back at Cora telling the she-wolf to let go of her arm.

"Let go!" Stiles walked up to the two girls. "I said, let go."

 _With Scott_

Scott was walking down the hallway looking for Lydia when his phone buzzed with a message from Stiles that he found Lydia. A tapping sound made Scott look up from his phone. The rhythmic tapping almost seemed to draw him in. Scott's shoulders tensed as he followed the noise to the music room.

 _With Stiles, Lydia, and Cora_

Stiles set a box on the table in front of Lydia.

"An Ouija board?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Also called a spirit board. And it's worth a shot." Stiles explained.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia sassed.

"Would you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for." Stiles reminded them. "Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Okay, so do we all do this?" Cora jumped in on the plan quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Stile nodded as they put their hands on the slider. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Lydia said.

"Yes." Cora rolled her eyes at Stiles.

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked looking at the board.

Stiles and Cora looked at Lydia waiting for her to answer. Both of the teens were losing patience as Lydia just sat there doing nothing. Lydia finally noticed the two staring at her.

"What?" Lydia looked between the two.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles jerked his head towards the board.

"Oh, I don't know the answer." Lydia said after a second. "I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora inquired.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked Stiles as Cora growled at her.

"How is this useless girl going to help Scott?" Cora asked Stiles earning a slight glare from Lydia.

"Why can't Scott pick sweet quiet girls?" Stiles groaned.

 _With Scott_

Scott walked into the music room to find Deucalion tapping his cane against the piano. Deucalion turned his head towards Scott when his scent got stronger.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" Deucalion continued without giving the younger man a chance to answer. "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo." Deucalion stood up and walked towards Scott. "Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace."

"How?" Scott was desperate for answers.

"By helping you find Deaton." Deucalion replied.

 _With Stiles, Lydia, and Cora_

Stiles reached in his pocket, pulled out a set of keys, and dangled them in front of Lydia.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic." Stiles began to explain the next experiment. "Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia pointed out.

"You're something! Okay?" Stiles' eye twitched. "Just… Lydia put out your hand and…"

Lydia decided to humor the boy and held out her hand. Stiles slowly place the keys in her hand only for her to exclaim that they were cold.

"Lydia, concentrate. Please." Stiles swore he was going to have a permanent twitch after this. "Trying to save lives here. For the love of God."

Lydia closed her eyes again and concentrated as the other two teens looked at her in anticipation. Lydia's eyebrows began to furrow as Stiles leaned closer.

"What is it, what do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia shook her head.

 _With Scott_

Deucalion circled Scott a few times before standing in front of the teen once more.

"Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger." Deucalion realized as Scott clenched his fists. "I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?"

As soon as the words left the older werewolf's mouth Scott rushed forward to grab the cane. Deucalion knowing the anger would make the teen act rashly was able to side step while pushing Scott down tapping his cane on the floor in a steady rhythm. Scott rolled with his momentum and took another rush at Deucalion. Deucalion simply used his cane to take the feet out from underneath Scott without missing his rhythm. Scott jumped back to his feet quickly taking a swing at the older man. Deucalion twisted Scott around and pushed him towards the piano, which Scott used to launch himself backwards over the older man's head. Scott dodged a few swipes of the cane and came to rest on top of a desk. Deucalion stopped tapping his cane and brought it up to eye level as he uncapped it revealing the blade on the end.

Scott flipped himself off the desk only for Deucalion to expect the move and shove the blade into Scott's left shoulder. Scott grabbed his shoulder as he let out a groan of pain.

"Impressive." Deucalion complimented. "But you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming for him. So there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight. And whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is." Scott demanded.

"I'll give you a very important clue. This is of course you do something for me." Deucalion spoke. "You are going to try your hardest to find a way to save everyone, but when someone dies tonight, I want you to visit me and listen to a story."

"Fine. Just tell me." Scott stood slowly.

"Let the current guide you." Deucalion replied leaving Scott alone.

 _With Stiles, Lydia, and Cora_

Stiles grabbed a pencil nearby and held it out to Lydia as he explained the next experiment.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

Stiles gave her a nod and with a sigh of defeat, Lydia grabbed the pencil and began to draw. The two other teens watched her draw a picture instead of writing words like they were expecting.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked exasperated. "What the hell is that?"

"A tree." Lydia put bluntly never stopping the detailing of the picture.

"A…" Stiles and Cora shared a defeated look. "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that." Lydia said tired of Stiles' frustration.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora growled.

"Genius, yes." Lydia stated. "Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. Especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait, what? Why Danny?" Stiles stumbled over his words.

"Because last night, he was a target. But he wasn't a sacrifice." Scott announced still holding his shoulder.

The three teens looked over to Scott. Cora jumped to her feet and quickly walked up to Scott. Cora pulled Scott's hand off his shoulder to see how bad the wound was since blood was seeping through his fingers. Cora was relieved when she saw the wound was already healing.

"What happen to you?" Cora demanded.

"I had a friendly chat with Deucalion." Scott replied as Stiles' scoffed.

What happened next no one expected as Cora hit Scott upside the head glaring at the teen.

"Are you insane?" Cora shouted. "You went up against Deucalion alone. He could have killed you!"

"Cora it's fine. I'm fine." Scott grabbed her hands as he sensed she was about to hit him again. "He gave me a clue to find Deaton."

"What did he want in return?" Stiles stiffened as Lydia looked at him confused. "They always want something in return."

"Derek is in trouble as well." Scott notice Cora's eyes widen when he spoke. "Boyd and Isaac are with him and has a plan that has a good chance of working."

"You still haven't answered Stiles' question." Lydia pointed out to the annoyance of Scott.

"Deucalion seems to believe that I won't be able to save everyone tonight." Scott took a deep breath not letting go of Cora's hands especially for his next sentence. "He said, 'when someone dies tonight, I want you to visit me and listen to a story.' I agreed."

Cora glared at Scott while Stiles look at him in disbelief. Scott mentally groaned, as he knew he was going be lectured even more later on about his deal with the Demon Wolf.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Melissa pull the body out so that Sheriff Stilinski could see what she was talking about.

"The problem with no ligature marks around the neck is that both doctors were still asphyxiated. So the question is…" Melissa began.

"How did they suffocate if they weren't strangled?" Sheriff Stilinski finished.

"Right." Melissa said picking up the body's arm. "Now, take a look at the wrist marks. What do they tell you?"

"His hands were tied." The sheriff stated.

"Not just tied. Look how deep they go. I don't think that's just from struggling to get out. I think he was suspended. Hanging like that, that means they would have to keep lifting their bodies up in order to breathe. Eventually, they would lose strength and they wouldn't be able to lift themselves up. It's how people used to die from crucifixion." Melissa explained.

"So you think Deaton is somewhere right now, hanging by his wrists?" The sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Melissa nodded.

"And when he no longer has the strength to pull himself up to catch a breath… How long before he dies?" The sheriff questioned.

"Minutes." Melissa grimaced.

"I need to go check something at the animal clinic." The sheriff said quickly kissing Melissa cheek before rushing out not thinking about what he did.

Melissa stood frozen in the center of morgue completely confused and flustered by the kiss. The finally shook herself out of her shock and told herself to think about it later.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

"Okay, look we all can talk about how stupid I am later, all right?" Scott growled. "Right now, I need you three to go talk to Danny and I'll meet up with you later."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Cora placed her hands on her hips.

"Allison texted me and said that she might have a clue about the sacrifices." Scott replied.

"You're going to your huntress ex-girlfriend's house alone?" Cora raised an eyebrow at the now entirely confused werewolf who was looking to his best friend for help.

"Aw, that's so cute." Lydia teased as she grabbed Cora's arm saving Scott from digging himself in a hole. "You two aren't even dating and you're so jealous, you're about to mark him as your territory."

Stiles had to laugh at the two werewolves' faces as both rattled by Lydia's comment. Lydia however, had an evil smirk on her face knowing that she could easily get pay back on the she-wolf for earlier in Coach Finstock's office. Lydia led Cora out of the classroom to head to Stiles' Jeep leaving the two boys inside. Scott looked to Stiles, who just shrugged his shoulders and left.

 _Derek's Loft_

The three werewolves stood on pallets above the water covering the floor. Boyd tossed the cables into the water making it electrified. Isaac glanced at the water as he held onto the wall.

"Is this gonna kill them?" Isaac questioned.

"I hope so." Boyd replied.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Stiles slowly snuck into Danny's room and closed the door behind him. The teen walked over to Danny, who was soundly asleep, and tried to get the other teen to wake up. Stiles tried multiple times and nothing. Stiles even tried slapping Danny. Stiles groaned about Danny's sleeping habits when he spotted Danny's bag. Stiles quickly went over to the bag and began to shuffle through the papers within.

"What are you doing?" Danny's groggy voice startled Stiles.

"I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having." Stiles lied.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny questioned.

"Right, but only in the dream, remember?" Stiles reminded. "Dream. You're dreaming."

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"I don't know that, Danny, okay? It is your dream. Take responsibility for it." Stiles glared at the bed ridden teen. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

Stiles shook his head in annoyance and continued his search for anything that could have possibly made Danny a target. Finally, Stiles found a paper written for Mr. Harris that seemed like it meant something.

"Oh, Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." Stiles spoke to himself.

Stiles rushed out of the room while calling Scott to tell him what he found.

"Yo, Scotty, Danny may have been onto something. What I found could have definitely made him a target." Stiles told Scott.

"Yeah, I got something too. Allison's dad had a map of Beacon Hills with several spots marked. There have been three sacrifices and each of them were represented with a mark for where they disappeared and one where they were found." Scott explained. "However there were twelve marks on the map. Deaton has to be at one of the six locations, but they are all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something." Stiles explained. "It was something on telluric currents."

"Did you say currents?" Scott sucked in a breath.

 _Derek's Loft_

The three werewolves were sitting on their pallets waiting for the Alphas to come. Isaac looked over towards the door only to notice that the alarm's light was not on.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" Isaac pointed at the alarm.

"Yeah." Derek tensed.

"What does it mean if it's not?" Isaac wondered.

"Someone cut the auxiliary power." Derek answered as the main power cut off as well.

The two teen werewolves jumped to their feet looking to Derek for answers. Derek walked past Isaac and stepped into the ankle deep water. Derek walked into the main room and stood in front of the wall of windows.

"Derek. What do we do now?" Isaac looked to the Alpha.

"We fight." Derek flashed his eyes red.

Within minutes, they could hear pounding on the other side of the large metal door. Isaac and Boyd quickly made their way to each side of Derek, ready to fight whatever threat came through. The door slid open revealing the barefoot Kali on the other side dressed almost all in black. She looked at Derek fully wolfed out and then at his two betas.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I would just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood." Kali walked into the loft. "Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, 'What's a girl got to do to get you alone?'"

Kali looked behind her as Ethan and Aiden dragged Jennifer Blake into the doorway. Derek face fell slightly as he saw that Jennifer was in danger due to him.

"You and I, Derek, or they tear her apart." Kali demanded. "What do you say? You think you can beat me one-on-one?"

Derek never looked away from Kali as he jerked his head to the side telling his Betas to let him fight alone. Boyd and Isaac hesitated for a second before obeying their Alpha's command. Derek took a step forward and bared his teeth.

"I'm gonna rip you throat out with my teeth." Derek used his favorite threat.

The two Alphas roared at each other and charged. Derek jumped into the air the clawing at Kali's chest.

 _Animal Clinic_

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked standing next to Scott around the table.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles began.

"They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by the lunar phased." Scott finished what he and Stiles looked over.

"Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles shoved the papers towards Lydia and Cora.

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew too much." Scott explained.

"Now, check this out." Stiles pulled out the map he did not show Scott yet. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one, too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay. Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through this earth is around this town."

While Stiles explained the map to the girls, Scott began to notice the pictures he took of Chris' map and Danny's map matched.

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said matching up the pictures to the map. "All right, there three places, right? Where they're kidnapped…" Scott marked the map. "Then the place where their body was found."

"That's right on the telluric current." Lydia stated.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between. There are six more bodies. Deaton's one of them." Scott said drawing an 'x' on the map where he first drew a circle. "Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

Scott began to move his hand over the map when Cora reached out and stop him. Cora took Scott's hand and moved it over the map where two telluric currents met.

"He's in the vault." Cora looked at Scott. "He's in the same vault."

The group began to clean up before they were going to rescue Deaton. Cora's phone went off and she went to check it as Lydia spoke up.

"Guys, hold on." Lydia stopped the boys.

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott turned back to the strawberry-blonde.

"It's Boyd." Cora's voice cracked slightly. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"It's just like he said." Scott shook his head in disbelief before looking up with newfound resolve. "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." Scott ordered Stiles. "Go! We can save both of them."

With that, Scott ran out the door as Stiles told the girls to head to the Jeep.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek and Kali continue to claw at each other, neither one really hitting the other. Derek went to claw at Kali's throat only for the woman to dodge and claw him across the chest. Jennifer screamed as she watched Derek be injured hoping he would not die. Kali ran towards a support beam using it as a launch pad to deliver a roundhouse kick to Derek's head, sending the male werewolf into the water. Derek picked himself up and ran at Kali, who now was on his desk. Every attack Derek tried to land Kali dodged until she was able to kick Derek in the back sending him to the floor once more.

 _Bank Vault_

Scott ran full speed into the bank, then into the vault seeing Deaton hanging from the ceiling unresponsive. Scott's momentum stopped dead as he hit and invisible barrier that sent the teen flying backwards to the vault door. Scott groaned and grabbed his most-likely broken ribs. Scott sat up in pain to see the ring of mountain ash around Deaton. Scott let out a roar of frustration that he was helpless right now.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek growled as he got up to his knees on the floor only to have Kali jump off his desk and kick him in the head, sending him flying in the air. Derek was able to use his momentum to land on his feet in a crouch. Isaac having enough went to help Jennifer as Derek told him no once more. When Derek was satisfied that the teens were staying out of the fight, Derek charged Kali once more.

 _Bank Vault_

Scott paced the bank vault multiple times trying to think of anything to break the seal. Frustrated that he could not think of a plan Scott rushed the mountain ash, pushing as hard as he could against the seal.

The noise woke Deaton slightly as he was in and out of consciousness. He watch Scott push against the mountain ash as pain consumed the teen. As Deaton fell back into unconsciousness, Scott roared pushing even harder.

 _Derek's Loft_

Kali was keeping her upper hand. For every hit Derek landed, she landed two more. Derek was being worn out and loosing too much blood. Jennifer's screams were echoing in his head. Derek roared getting up and fighting harder.

 _Bank Vault_

Scott pushed and pushed on the barrier as it felt like his skin was on fire, but he refused to give up on Deaton. Deaton's eyes opened slightly as Scott growled. Scott looked at Deaton, his eyes full of determination glowing yellow. Deaton's eyes widen as the yellow started to become a slight orange, then suddenly bright red. Scott pushed back violently to the floor causing the teen to cough up some blood. Scott just stared at Deaton unable to do anything.

"Scott!" Sheriff Stilinski ran up to the teen to see his condition before pulling out his gun. "Let me give it a shot."

The Sheriff fired his gun hitting the rope holding up Deaton causing the vet to fall to the floor.

 _Derek's Loft_

Stiles, Lydia, and Cora ran into the utility room trying to think of getting the power back on.

"Okay, what do we do?" Stiles asked seeing multiple switches.

"We pull them. We pull them all." Cora said not wasting time as Stiles texted Isaac.

Kali was beating Derek badly. Every hit the man took made Isaac wince as well. Isaac heard his phone go off and saw the message from Stiles. Isaac ran towards the twins without thinking about warning the others, the main objective in his head was to get Miss. Blake to safety. Boyd was about to reach Kali when the power came back on in the loft send volts of electricity through the three werewolves standing in the water. Kali stood up almost unaffected.

"Take him!" Kali yelled at the twins to grab Derek.

The twins quickly obeyed grabbing Derek and forcing his arms out slightly raised. Kali roughly picked up Boyd, lifting the dark skinned teen and dropping him right onto Derek's claws. Derek's eyes flashed from red to orange and back quickly as Boyd's power added to his own.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack." Kali said walking towards the door. "Or next time I'm killing all of you.

The Alphas walked out, only Ethan looked back at what they caused. Everyone was stunned and could not move as they watch Boyd slowly dying in Derek's arms. Derek desperately tried to put pressure on Boyd's wound in a fruitless effort as he already felt the power enter his body.

"It's okay." Boyd spoke.

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek stammered.

"It's all okay, Derek." Boyd continued.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized.

"The full moon. That feeling. It was worth it." Boyd slightly smiled. "Did you know it was the lunar eclipse? I always wonder what… what that felt like for one of us. For a werewolf."

Derek head pounded as one of Boyd's memories flashed in his head. A memory of the vault and Erica asking the same thing just before she died. The memory faded as Boyd let out his last breath and fell into the water. Derek stared at Boyd with so much regret and pain, finally just breaking down into silent sobs. Stiles, Cora, and Lydia arrived to see the aftermath. Cora pushed pass a stunned Stiles to check on Boyd only to breakdown and cry on the recently deceased member of the pack. Stiles broke from his frozen state and went to make sure Derek was okay, placing a trembling hand on the Alpha's shoulder.

 _Bank Vault_

Deaton, Scott, and Sheriff Stilinski were still inside the vault, the latter two checking on the former.

"How did you find us?" Scott asked the sheriff.

"The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em. I knew that one of 'em looked familiar." Sheriff Stilinski said pointing at the bank's logo.

"Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a detective." Deaton smiled.

"You bet." Sheriff Stilinski patted Deaton's knee getting up. "Let's get you an ambulance."

As soon as the sheriff left, Scott felt a massive wave of pain. Deaton looked at Scott worriedly and grabbed the teen's shoulder when the pain in the teen's face left.

"Boyd." Scott whispered.

"Scott?" Deaton looked at Scott hoping that he did not have to tell him, but knowing that he had to.

"Boyd is dead." Scott eyes lose all life. "How do I know that?"

"Your eyes were red. Bright red." Deaton exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Scott looked at Deaton confused.

"It's rare. It is something that does not happen within 100 years, but every once in a while, a Beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a True Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of character, by virtue, by sheer force of will." Deaton explained.

"You knew this would happen." Scott tried to understand why Deaton would hide this from him.

"I believed." Deaton looked at Scott. "From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed." Deaton smiled at Scott before explaining the harder truths.

"You're not the only one." Scott suddenly realized a horrifying truth.

"No." Deaton agreed. "Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you. You're becoming an Alpha. That's why you felt that tremendous amount of pain and knew Boyd died. He's part of your pack and losing a member of the pack is truly painful for an Alpha."

 _Scott's House_

Scott received a call from Stiles shortly before he made it to his house informing him of the news he already had. Scott felt sick. Boyd was dead. He was becoming an Alpha that Deucalion wanted in his pack. Scott was the reason Boyd was dead. Scott was the reason Erica was dead. Scott was the reason Derek has been suffering and now had to live with the fact he killed his own Beta. Scott roared in anger grabbing a coffee cup and hurling it towards his wall where it shattered. Scott's phone began to ring again, with a sigh Scott answer.

"I trust you are ready to hear my story now?" Deucalion asked.

"When and where?" Scott growled.


	8. Visionary

Chapter Eight: Visionary

 _Sometime in the Past_

A teenaged Derek Hale ran through the woods of Beacon Hills. Derek's heart was pounding and the fog was setting in as he tripped over a fallen branch right beside an ultrasonic emitter. The emitter let out a high pitch noise making the boy cover his ears in pain. Derek got to his feet and began to run again, running into more of the emitters. Derek glanced back to see dozens of flashlights the hunters were using. Not looking forward Derek slammed into another young werewolf about the same age.

"You're a Hale, aren't you?" The boy looked at Derek.

Before Derek could confirm or deny the question, an arrow shot through the boy's throat. The boy fell to the ground choking on blood as Derek stood frozen looking at the hunter that just killed the other werewolf. The hunter fired another arrow from his crossbow at Derek. The arrow would have hit Derek right in the center of the chest if a young Peter Hale didn't catch the arrow first. Peter looked at Derek with his eyes glowing golden; the older boy grabbed his nephew and took off running once more.

The hunters walked up to the fallen werewolf with Gerard leading them, Chris closely behind his father. Chris looked at the young werewolf with the arrow through his throat and glared at the hunter beside him.

"Is this the one?" Gerard kicked the boy's body.

"Killed two of ours." The hunter grunted.

"Find the others." Chris ordered. "Bring them back alive. Alive!" Chris glared at the hunter again. "We go by the code."

Gerard and Chris shared a silent conversation as they caught up with the other hunters. The hunters searched the rest of the night for more werewolves never finding any.

Peter and Derek hid in an old root cellar, ironically overtaken by roots, waiting for the hunters to pass never daring to speak or move.

 _Present Time – Derek's Loft_

"They were there for two days, waiting, and hiding." Cora stared out the window as rain ran down the glass. "That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us. Hide and heal."

"Okay, so is two days standard then? Or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles demanded.

"Why do you care?" Cora turned to glare at the teen.

"Why do I care?" Stiles looked hurt at the suggestion that he didn't. "Let's see, because over the last few weeks, my best friend tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by Alphas. Scott and Derek are MIA." Stiles watched as Cora winced at the mentions of Scott's attempted suicide and disappearance. "You want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora growled annoyed by the teen.

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it. Yeah." Stiles admitted. "Not like Scott is around to tell us want needs to be done. Both the leaders are gone."

"I don't know." Cora sighed in defeat. "There's something different about him now. Derek wasn't like he is now when I knew him."

"What was he like?" Stiles looked to the she-wolf.

"A lot like Scott, actually." The two teens turned to see Peter walk down the spiral staircase. "A lot like most teenagers. Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic…" Peter listed as he stepped of the last stair. "Tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"So what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men." Peter looked between to two teens before looking directly at Cora. "A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart?" Stiles looked astonished. "That's why Derek is the way he is?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blues eyes?" Peter spoke to the teens. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles shrugged.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter declared.

 _Abandoned Mall_

Scott walked into the abandon mall where, what seemed like a lifetime ago, Derek's pack and the Alpha pack squared off. Scott looked around at the carnage the two packs cause the images flashing in his mind. Scott spun around as he heard Deucalion's cane tapping on the ground as the blind werewolf made his way to Scott.

"No need to worry. I came alone this time." Deucalion smiled folding his cane. "This is just a meeting to explain, or more accurately show you, why I am the man I am today."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Scott narrowed his eyes.

"There's a practice performed mainly by Alphas that allows memories to be shared or taken. I'm going to share my memories with you." Deucalion explained.

"What's to stop you from taking my memories?" Scott demanded.

"You will see what I saw, feel what I felt. That is torture enough." Deucalion smirked as he sank his claws into the back of Scott's neck.

Scott roared in pain as his eyes glowed golden before flashing Alpha red. Deucalion's own eyes glowed red as the process began. Both werewolves stilled completely, the only thing that showed any signs of life was the flickering of gold and red of Scott's eyes.

 _Nursing Home_

Gerard sat facing the window of his room in the nursing home when the door swung open. Gerard smiled knowing exactly who was standing in the doorway.

"Surprised to see me?" The visitor asked.

"Only how long it took for you to come here." Gerard turned his chair to look at his granddaughter.

"I want to hear the story. I know you met Deucalion before." Allison sat down in a chair facing Gerard.

"Why would you want to know a boring story like that?" Gerard wiped his nose and mouth of the black substance leaking out of them.

"Tell me everything you know. Everything." Allison firmly stated. "I might be able to get Scott to take some of your pain later."

"Deal." Gerard smiled.

 _The Past_

A girl set up a metronome just before she began to practice playing her cello. It wasn't long however, the noise of a basketball being dribbled out in the hallway began to overrun the metronome. The girl tried to tune out the excess noise, but it continued to affect her steady rhythm. The girl angrily made her way out in the hall to six a group of six boys playing with the basketball in the hall.

"Hey, do you guys mind?" The girl asked. "I'm trying to practice."

The boy in the center wearing a green and white plaid shirt turned to reveal himself as Derek Hale. Derek smiled at the girl cockily.

"How do you know we're not trying to practice here, too?" Derek smirked as the boys behind him laughed.

"Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." The girl spoke annoyed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball." Derek replied as the other boys agreed.

Derek made his way to the girl dribbling the ball. While Derek was showing off the girl only rolled her eyes at the boy. The girl shook her head and began to leave when Derek asked her to wait. Derek then challenge her to steal the ball from him and they would leave. The girl decided to humor the boy with a few half-hearted attempts, before Derek began to show off. The girl rolled her eyes once more walking back to the music room.

The girl was attempting to play the cello once more when Derek walked into the room.

"Sorry about that." Derek interrupted.

"Whatever." The girl went back to playing the cello.

"Hey, what's your name?" Derek walked over to the girl.

"I'm trying to practice, if you didn't notice." The girl glared at Derek.

"Okay. I'll just leave you alone then." Derek conceded until the girl turned her attention back to the cello. "After you tell me your name."

"All right, I'll tell you my name. If you can play one instrument in this room." The girl smirked.

"One?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Any of them?"

Derek walked off to look at the different instruments until he found the one he wanted. Derek walked back to the girl with the instrument behind his back and smiled. Derek pulled out a triangle and played a single note.

"My name is Paige." Paige shook her head in amusement. "Now please go, so I can practice."

"My name is…" Derek began.

"I know who you are." Paige interrupted.

Derek smiled as he put the triangle up and left the room not seeing Paige smiling as well.

 _Present Day – Nursing Home_

"They found a third body?" Gerard asked.

"Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton." Allison looked at Gerard.

"Right after?" Gerard hummed. "Almost like it was expected he'd survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison shook her head.

"How do you know that your Dark Druid isn't the wise veterinarian himself?" Gerard slightly smiled at the doubt on Allison's face. "Maybe he knew Scott would find him. Maybe he planned it that way."

"Deaton wouldn't let anyone innocent die." Allison argued.

"Don't be so sure. You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion." Gerard explained.

"Or someone like you?" Allison quipped.

"I don't go easily, though, do I?" Gerard laughed. "You know, after Scott's little plan, I been made something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

"He did what you wanted him to do." Allison stated. "Tell me how to beat him."

"You can't." Gerard scoffed. "I've tried."

"Then this is a complete waste of time." Allison got up and headed to the door. "You don't know anything."

"Wait." Gerard spoke up. "I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

 _Present Time – Derek's Loft_

Cora and Stiles sat in front of Peter who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Stiles shook his head in confusion as he tried to wrap his mind around the story.

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you?" Stile squinted his eyes. "How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter smirked at Stiles' face.

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague." Stiles groaned looking at Cora. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Cora answered.

"Same as Scott." Stiles smiled before glaring at Peter. "See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people."

"Well, seventeen how you'd measure in years." Cora smirked as Stiles threw his arms in the air.

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." Stiles waved his hand towards Peter. "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened?" Peter shrugged. "They're teenagers. One minute, it's, 'I hate you, don't talk to me.' The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."

"All tight, hold up. How do you know all this?" Stiles looked at Peter questioningly. "You just said that they were alone."

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend. His closest confidante." Peter sat forward on the couch. "That's how I know."

 _The Past – The Distillery_

A young Peter Hale looked through the cracks in the wall of the distillery to see Derek and Paige making out inside. The two broke apart when Paige slowly pushed Derek back.

"What?" Derek looked at Paige concerned.

"Why do you like me?" Paige asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek smirked slightly.

"Why do you like me?" Paige repeated.

"Why do you think I like you?" Derek countered.

"Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." Paige looked away from Derek.

"So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Derek realized.

"Not worried." Paige shook her head. "Just wondering when."

"What if I never stop liking you?" Derek brushed her dark hair out of her face before a scent distracted him.

"What?" Paige asked. "Did you hear something? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something happened here." Derek looked around the building stopping at a cut rope. "I caught a scent. It's blood." Soon a rustling catches Derek's attention. "All right, now I definitely heard something."

"Derek, I don't hear anything." Paige sighed.

"We have to go. Come on. Let's go." Derek urged pulling Paige along.

Peter quickly hid behind a barrel as he watch Ennis, Kali, and Deucalion walk into the distillery with their packs.

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Deucalion and Scott still stood in place with their eyes glowing, one set red and one set gold. Scott's body twitched some as memories began to flow into the teen's mind. Scott's eyes slowly changed from gold to red once more.

 _The Past – The Distillery_

Ennis walked forward looking at the cut rope, anger clear in his eyes.

"There." Ennis turned to the others. "You see it? They dragged him here, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half. They killed one of ours!"

"One of yours." Kali stepped forward. "Why should I care about one of your pack?"

"Because the hunters don't discern packs." One of Kali's betas stepped forward. "Especially the Argents."

"But they do discern motive." Deucalion looked at Ennis. "Ennis, why did they kill him?"

"Because your young, naïve Beta killed one of them." Deucalion's Beta walked up to Ennis.

"Marco." Deucalion warned.

"He killed a hunter, didn't he?" Marco continued.

"Accidentally." Ennis growled.

 _The Present – Nursing Home_

"They were all there. Ennis, Kali, Deucalion. Each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team." Gerard told.

"They didn't all live here, did they?" Allison asked.

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance. Talia Hale" Gerard continued.

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Scott's body jerked uncontrollably as a rush of feeling flowed through him that were not his own. The memories began to play again as Scott's eyes flashed red once more.

 _The Past – The Distillery_

The standoff between Marco and Ennis was interrupted as a wolf's howl tore through the air. All the werewolves turned to face the door. Deucalion stepped forward with admiration in his eyes and something that years from now a different werewolf would feel for a different Hale. Talia Hale came in the distillery and shifted back to her human form as one of Deucalion's Betas handed the brown hair woman a thin robe. Talia's eyes slowly went from red to brown as the two looked at one another with great respect.

"It's his right." Talia spoke to the group. "We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old."

"Which is no excuse for not evolving." Deucalion countered.

"They ripped his claws right out of his fingers." Ennis growled. "How is that evolving? Useless debate!" Ennis yelled walking to the metal wall. "I'm done with it."

"Ennis, don't. Don't make us part of a historical cliché." Deucalion attempted. "With two such powers, it never ends at an eye for an eye. A skirmish becomes a war. Murder becomes a massacre. And we end up no better than out enemies."

Ennis just shook his head and slammed his claws in the tin of the wall. Ennis clawed a spiral into the tin fast enough to make the metal glow with the heat as Deucalion shook his head sadly. Talia and Deucalion shared a look knowing that this battle declaration was going to end badly.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

Peter traces a spiral on the fogged window of the loft.

"Our mark for vendetta." Peter explained.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles pointedly stared at Peter.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family." Cora looked at Stiles. "It's like you lose a limb."

"They wouldn't even let Ennis see the body." Peter shook his head.

 _The Past – Beacon Hills Hospital_

Three deputies quickly made their way inside of the hospital to respond to a call. The then Deputy Stilinski led the other two to the mass of people.

"Somebody called for a… Whoa." Deputy Stilinski stopped as he stared at a mountain of a man that was Ennis holding up an orderly.

Ennis dropped the orderly and stormed towards Deputy Stilinski angrily.

"I want his body." Ennis demanded making Deputy Stilinski draw his gun just in case. "It belongs to me. Both halves."

"First off, you need to step back." Deputy Stilinski pushed Ennis chest slightly as the werewolf looked almost like he was going to punch the Deputy. "I'm just a deputy. I do what I'm told. And right now they're telling me there's a young man who was shot in the throat with an arrow and literally cut in half. This is a homicide investigation. Second, no matter how close you were, you're not related."

"He was family to me." Ennis swallowed hard.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"I don't get it." Cora shook her head. "What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything." Peter turned to face the teens. "It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances; I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity to do what?" Stiles questioned.

"To always be with her." Peter answered.

 _The Past – Beacon Hills High School_

Derek sat in class using his heightened hear to listen as Paige play her cello in the music room. After the class, Derek made his way to the music room and stood in the doorway watching her play.

"What are you staring at?" Paige smiled turning to Derek.

"I'm not staring." Derek shook his head. "I'm listening. Am I distracting you?"

"No, I've got laser-like focus." Paige began to play again.

"You sure about that?" Derek smirked walking behind Paige.

Derek started to run his hand slowly down Paige's arm and use his other hand to brush her hair back. Derek slowly ran his lower lip along the outside of her ear causing her to break her focus.

"I hate you." Paige smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't. You love me." Derek smirked.

"Hate you." Paige leaned closer.

"You love me?" Derek turned serious making Paige nod in return.

The two began to kiss after their declaration.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"The thing was he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day. Always on his mind." Peter spoke.

 _The Past – Beacon Hills High School_

Derek sat at a lunch table sipping on his drink surrounded by his friends. However, Derek's mind and eyes were focused solely on the girl he loves sitting by herself at a table across from them. Derek didn't notice his friends left until Peter slid onto the bench in front of Derek.

"Why does she eat alone?" Peter asked.

"What are you doing here?" Derek frowned at his uncle.

"I'm looking out for my favorite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat." Peter replied.

"I could get you banned from school grounds." Derek threatened. "You know that, right?"

"No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good looking." Peter smiled. "Doesn't she have any friends?"

"A few. But she likes to study during lunch." Derek explained. "I kind of just don't think she likes my friends."

"No one should like your friends." Peter took Derek's Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. "They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits. Nevertheless, that one over there, she's perfect for you, and the perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world." Peter bit into the Reese as he look at Derek getting up. "It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time."

"Thinking about what?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Her finding out. You've thought that through, right?" Peter took a drink of Derek's soda. "You know it always happens. One minute, you're in this blissful teen romance, and the next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, and claws."

"She doesn't have to find out." Derek replied angrily.

"But they always do." Peter retorted. "Especially when they're perfect for you. There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn her."

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea." Peter lied.

 _The Past – Beacon Hills High School_

"I have the perfect idea." Peter leaned against some lockers.

"Go away." Derek growled.

"Laura told you about the packs being here, right? There are more Alphas than I've ever seen in one place. Your mother would never do it. These packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now. One little bite and she never gets sick again." Peter put his foot on the bench Derek was sitting and leaned on it. "She stays younger, more beautiful. Think how she'll be able to protect herself. Derek, the bite is a gift."

 _The Past – Beacon Hills Preserve_

Gerard and Chris happen upon the root cellar that Peter and Derek used to hide from them the night before. The two hunters made their way down the old stairs when Gerard shined his flashlight at a root of tree.

"What is that?" Gerard looked at a symbol painted on it.

"A Celtic five-fold knot. It's a Druid symbol." Chris looked at the symbol. "The air's different in here. Do you feel it? I think I know what this place is."

"Is that blood?" Gerard squinted as Chris kneeled down for a better look.

"Sacrificial blood." Chris looked up at his father. "We're in a Nemeton. It's a sacred meeting place. Ancient Celtic Druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove; represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages."

"What sort of problems?" Gerard looked over to his son.

"Fires, plagues, strife." Chris shook his head. "Death and destruction of all kinds."

 _The Present – Nursing Home_

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and Druids?" Allison asked.

"Know thy enemy, Allison." Gerard smirked. "The older wolves had a relationship with the Druids. They called them emissaries."

"Like Deaton." Allison leaned forward.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard got up and walked to an old book.

"I know it's where we get the word lycanthropy." Allison followed her grandfather.

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. Some of the followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the gods." Gerard told.

"Like Deucalion." Allison realized.

"The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refused to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves." Gerard looked up. "The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why Druids?" Allison looked at Gerard

"The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. So the Druids became important advisors to the packs."

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"They keep us connected to humanity. They're a secret even in the pack." Cora explained. "Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morell." Peter added.

"She's an emissary, too?" Stiles asked.

"For the Alpha pack." Peter looked at Stiles.

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh?" Stiles waved his hands around. "I shared some really intimate details with her."

"Did she give you good advice?" Cora asked.

"Actually, yeah." Stiles nodded.

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter spoke.

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Deucalion continued to force memories into Scott's mind. Scott was hammered with so many memories and feelings that it felt like his mind would explode. However, every time the memories and feelings got to be too much, his eyes would flash red giving him the strength to continued.

 _The Past – Animal Clinic_

"While I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, I have to tell you, it might not be welcome." Deaton shared his concerns.

"I'm not sure that Gerard is the one to accept it." Talia added.

"It's true. The Argents have a matriarchal leadership." Deaton explained.

"Actually, I was speaking about the fact that he's a complete psychopath." Talia looked at Deucalion. "I mean, the man cuts people in half with a broad sword."

"Do the two of you really have so little faith in people?" Deucalion asked. "You think Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?"

"Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton looked to Deucalion.

"I have the feeling I'm about to hear it." Deucalion sighed.

"When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, 'How do I know you won't sting me?' The scorpion replied, 'Why would I do that? Then we'd both drown.' So the frog agreed. Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. When the frog asked him why he did it, since now they would both die, the scorpion replied, 'It's my nature.'" Deaton finished. "Your faith in humanity may not matter if you underestimate Gerard's nature."

"Make sure you meet him on neutral ground. Do not walk in there alone." Talia warned.

"I'm an Alpha. I never walk alone." Deucalion replied.

 _The Past – Beacon Hills High School_

Paige walked down the steps with a note in her hand. She looked around the darkened hallway for Derek, but couldn't find him anywhere. Paige faintly hears footsteps further down the hall and heads that direction only to run into Ennis. Paige drops the note and runs as fast as she can with Ennis right behind her.

Derek sat in the locker room slowly bouncing a basketball up and down trying to block the sounds of Paige's cries and whimpers coming from the hallway.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"Ennis?" Cora asked in shock. "Why would you choose him?"

"Why not?" Peter answered. "Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her."

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles questioned.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter replied.

"So then what happen?" Stiles waved for Peter to continue. "Did he turn her?"

"Almost." Peter glanced down. "He came at Ennis. A fifteen-year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten."

 _The Present – Nursing Home_

"I wasn't surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said, 'Any sinister person who means to be your enemy always starts by trying to become your friend.'"

"How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?" Allison challenged.

"I'm not an idiot. Do you know the Sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?" Gerard looked at Allison who nodded in acknowledgement. "I know a werewolf's nature. I knew exactly what was coming. A trap."

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Scott groaned in pain as he continued to be assaulted by the memories and feelings. Deucalion tighten his grip on the teen so that he wouldn't accidently kill or paralyze the boy.

"Just hang in there, Scott." Deucalion mumbled. "It's almost over. Only the worse part remains."

 _The Past – The Distillery_

Gerard was waiting in the distillery with several hunters behind him. Deucalion walked in with three members of his pack following close behind. Gerard paced in front of his men a few times before addressing Deucalion.

"I think it's quite fitting that we are meeting in a distillery. You know, the process of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states." Gerard explained.

"Volatile is exactly the state I was hoping to avoid." Deucalion spoke.

"Ooh. Then this is going to come as quite a big disappointment." Gerard walked over to a valve opening it causing white gas to flow into the room affecting both humans and werewolves. Gerard pulls a syringe out of his pocket and jabbing it in his leg to make himself immune to the gas.

"What have you done?" Deucalion yelled.

Gerard ignored Deucalion as he pulled out a spiked mace. The others around him continued to cough and choke due to the gas.

"One of the earliest weapons used by man was the spiked mace. I've made one of my own. I'd love to get your opinion on it." Gerard turned and stuck down his own men as Deucalion watched in shock.

"Your own people." Deucalion spat in disgust.

"They wanted peace, too." Gerard shook his head in disappointment. "Look what you did to them."

Deucalion struggled to crawl out of the distillery with Gerard following close behind.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"So did she turn?" Cora asked.

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes." Peter bowed his head. "Most of the time."

"When you offered it to me, you said, 'If it doesn't kill you…'" Stiles remembered.

"If." Peter replied sadly.

 _The Past – Nemeton_

Peter ran towards the Nemeton opening the door to the root cellar to see Derek holding a dying Paige in his arms.

"What's happening to her?" Derek looked up at Peter.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong." Peter looked out the window as rain continue to roll down the glass. "Some people just aren't made for this. She fought. She struggled desperately. Trying to survive. The pain was just too much and Derek couldn't take enough. She finally convince him to end her pain in the only other way they knew how."

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Both Deucalion and Scott sunk to their knees as the feeling of not being able to breathe hit them from the memory. Scott breaths swallowed as he struggled to breathe just as Deucalion was in the memory.

"Just a little longer, Scott." Deucalion urged. "I survived the real thing. You will survive the memory."

 _The Past – The Distillery_

Deucalion continued to crawl along the ground until Gerard kicked him onto his back. Gerard walked to Deucalion to stand over the Alpha.

"Don't. Don't do this." Deucalion pleaded. "I had a vision, a vision of peace."

"A little shortsighted, wouldn't you say?" Gerard laughed as he pulled two flashbang arrows from behind his back.

Gerard jammed the arrows into Deucalion eyes causing the Alpha to scream in pure agony as sparks flew from his eye sockets. Gerard left the Alpha writhing in pain with a smug smile on his face.

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Scott's eyes glowed the brightest red since the beginning of the process. The roar that ripped through the teen's lips shook the building. The feeling of the arrows being jammed into his eyes and then the terrible burning the excruciating pain overwhelmed his senses. Deucalion carefully put his free hand on Scott's forehead allow the black streaks to shoot up his arm making the Alpha grimace in pain as well. There was so much pain coming from the boy that Deucalion was wondering if it was all just from the memory.

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found." Peter stared off in the distance. "Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

"And what about Derek?" Cora's voice cracked slightly with emotion.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well. Bit of your soul. Darkening it. Dimming the once brilliant, golden-yellow to a cold, steel blue." Peter looked at the teens with his eyes shining blue. "Like mine."

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

"You're doing well, Scott." Deucalion whispered. "Just one last bit."

 _The Past – Animal Clinic_

Deaton unwrapped the bandages from Deucalion's eyes and looked at the werewolf with unseen sympathy. Talia sucked in a breath as she saw the extent of what happen to the man that went on a mission for peace.

"I'm sorry. The eyes will heal physically." Deaton said as he threw away the used bandages. "But you sight is…"

Deucalion's eyes began to heal in front of Deaton, Talia, and Marco. Deucalion's anger surged forward as he roared shaking the whole building. Deaton and Talia jumped not expecting the usually calm and peaceful werewolf to snap. Deucalion put his hands on the table in front of him panting.

"Leave me alone." Deucalion requested as Deaton and Talia walked out. Deucalion sniffed the air. "Marco, I said leave me alone."

"You are alone." Marco clawed Deucalion across the abdomen.

Deucalion's vision turned from black to red as his wolf surged forward. The loss of his eyes and now the betrayal by his own Beta made the once peaceful werewolf snap. Deucalion fought his Beta in a fit of rage and completely ripping the younger werewolf to pieces. Deucalion's eyes glowed orange a few seconds before returning to red as Marco's powers added to Deucalion's own.

 _The Present – Nursing Home_

"He sees as a wolf?" Allison asked.

"He isn't always blind." Gerard confirmed.

"Maybe it can be used against him." Allison sat up straight and getting up. "Just so you know. I don't believe your story." Allison stopped at the doorway. "Never had I heard a story about you ever wanting anything less than the total genocide of werewolves."

 _The Present – Derek's Loft_

Stiles and Cora sat on the steps by the door of the loft. Stiles was thinking about the story Peter told them.

"What?" Cora asked seeing the look on his face. "What's this look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"The kind of look that makes me wanna punch you." Cora growled.

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot. How is it that Scott finds you pleasant?" Stiles tilted his head.

"What is with the look?" Cora glared at the boy.

"I just don't believe him." Stiles sighed. "All right, in Ms. Blake's class we're reading _Heart of Darkness_ , remember? It's in first person, right?" Cora nodded and Stiles continued. "Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

"Then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora concluded.

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles said.

"So, what? You just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked.

"If I have to, yeah." Stiles confirmed. "If the main point was true then Paige's death sent Derek down a darker path, but he didn't lose all humanity in him. It makes sense why Scott respects him so much now."

"What do you mean?" Cora shook her head.

"I mean that out of your entire pack, Scott and Derek are the closest." Stiles explained. "I usually just bug Derek or stay away from him as much as possible so it isn't surprising that Scott could see something redeemable in Derek. I think that faced in a similar situation Scott would change about the same."

"Wait. Earlier you said that Scott was MIA." Cora eyes widen. "He went to talk to Deucalion."

"Damn it, Scott." Stiles groaned.

 _The Present – Abandon Mall_

Scott woke up alone the abandon building all alone with a pounding headache. Scott stood up and began to pace as the images began to settle. The most disturbing thing that shook Scott to his core was that Deucalion was right. The two werewolves were similar. Scott rubbed his hand across his face arguing with himself that now he saw what happen to Deucalion he could keep himself from acting the same way. Scott steeled his resolve, no matter what he wasn't going to become a killer, he would not go down the same path as Deucalion. Unlike Deucalion, he was going to act on his instincts when it comes to the female Hale in his life. Scott grabbed his phone and dialed Cora's number. His story was going to be different.


	9. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Chapter Nine: The Girl Who Knew Too Much

 _Scott's House_

Scott sat on the couch in the living room of his house waiting for Cora Hale to arrive. Scott thought about his meeting with Deucalion the night before and winced as several memories and feelings that weren't his own flooded his mind. Scott knew that when he does talk to Cora that he will get yelled at, in fact Stiles already sent him several angry texts. Scott knew they wouldn't approve of his meeting with Deucalion which was the exact reason he didn't tell them. A knock on the door brought Scott out of his thoughts. Scott quickly made his way to the door and opened it to reveal the very angry face of Cora. Scott knew that he should have been a little more fearful of the she-wolf, but he couldn't help to find the glare she was giving him as a slight turn-on. Cora stormed past him quickly mainly so he wouldn't see the slight redness appearing on her cheeks as she caught the scent of his arousal in the air. Cora stayed facing away from the teen for a minute before turning towards him once more.

"Derek said that you were an idiot sometimes, but going and meeting with Deucalion alone is completely insane!" Cora yelled. "Did we not have this same argument just a few days ago? Derek is still gone and you just took off. The pack was without a leader in a time of mourning. Don't think that I'm not going to yell at you just because I like you."

"You like me?" Scott gave Cora a goofy smile.

"Uh… What did you call me over here for?" Cora tried to change the subject as she revealed too much during her outburst.

"When I met with Deucalion, he showed me his memories. I saw what he saw and I felt what he felt. It scared me." Scott began to pace the room. "He was a man with a vision of peace. Killing was never the first option. A man few and far between. A man just like me."

"Scott, you're nothing like that monster." Cora put her hands on Scott's shoulders.

"I'm nothing like the man he became. He was made that way by wicked people and betrayal. However, his memories showed a woman that he cared a lot about. I felt what he felt." Scott looked Cora in her brown eyes. "I think that woman could have save Deucalion from himself if they were meant to be. That woman was your mother, Cora. Deucalion never said anything about how he felt due to her being with another which would led her to having the child that I think will keep me from following the same path."

"What… What are you saying?" Cora asked wide eyed.

"I think that you will be the one to keep me grounded. You became my anchor without me even knowing. I feel drawn to you. You make me want to be more as one with my wolf." Scott leaned closer to Cora resting his forehead on her own. "You make me want to be the best werewolf I can be."

Cora looked at Scott with glassy eyes as she pressed her lips to his. The two began to make out heavily for a few minutes. Only when Cora's shirt landed on the floor did the two take a step back from each other. Cora quickly grabbed her shirt and covered herself looking embarrassed.

"Sorry… I'm just not ready for that… Yet." Cora looked at her feet.

"Hey…" Scott gently lifted Cora's chin to look at her eyes. "We will go as slow as you need."

Cora gave Scott a grateful smile as she put her shirt back on.

"So what does that make us?" Cora raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"I was hoping that boyfriend/girlfriend would work." Scott grinned as Cora rolled her eyes and nodded. "Great! How about we go grab some dinner?"

Cora just laughed at Scott's excitement as he ran around the room getting his wallet and jacket before opening the door for Cora.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Deputy Tara Graeme walked into the high school and began to look around. Tara slowly made her way down the hall as her hand made its way to her pistol. In the distance the deputy heard a door close. Tara silently sighed and made her way towards the noise. Tara walked down a flight of stairs and into another hallway when a door opened behind her. Tara spun around to several students walk out into the hall.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Tara asked the kids with only Danny stopping to answer.

"Practice for a recital tomorrow. Why? Something wrong?" Danny looked at Tara's hand on her pistol. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"Someone made a 911 call." Tara responded. "All of you need to leave now. If you see anyone else, tell them the same thing."

The students gave nods of agreement and headed off as Tara reached up to her radio.

"Dispatch, this is unit ten. Do you copy?" Tara let off the button and got no answer in return. "Dispatch, do you copy?"

The radio began to give off static when the button was released this time. Soon the static began to change into faint, echoing chants. Tara furrowed her eyebrows as the chants grew louder. The radio buzzed loudly with static, causing Tara to jump slightly, before going silent once more. A door slammed behind Tara causing the deputy to pull out her gun. Down the hallway Tara saw the legs of a body being dragged into another room. Tara slowly made her way to locker room where she saw the body being taken. As she entered she could hear the shower running.

"This is Deputy Graeme with the sheriff's department. Step out with your hands in the air." Tara ordered as she walked deeper into the room. "This is the sheriff's department. Come out now."

Tara continue towards the showers coming around the wall only to find herself sitting on the floor dead as the shower rained down on her. Tara's eyes widen as she stared in shock at what she was seeing. That moment of shock would prove fateful as a garrote was put around her neck. Tara struggled to breath, dropping her gun, as she looked at her attacker's disfigured face. With one last twist the Darach let Tara go. Tara fell against the wall of the shower and slid down turning on the water. Tara sat against the wall dead as the shower rained down upon her body.

 _Outside the School_

Scott parked his bike outside of the school as Stile's Jeep pulled in shortly after.

"Where is she?" Scott asked as he took his helmet off.

"Over here." The two boys looked over to see Lydia Martin and Allison.

"Lydia?" The boys ran over to the girls.

"It's the same thing." Lydia looked at Stiles. "Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" Stiles looked over at Scott.

"Not yet." Lydia replied.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Stiles creased his eyebrows. "You're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"No, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia glared at the teen.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles waved his arms about. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

Scott took a deep breath as his best friend argued with the girl he thought of as a sister. Suddenly the scent of blood caught Scott's attention. Scott turned his head in the direction of the scent to see the body of Deputy Tara Graeme laying on the sign for the school as her blood ran down the sides.

"Guys!" Scott said a few feet away. "I found the dead body. It's Tara."

 _Beacon Hills High School – Next Day_

Stiles hid behind a pillar spying on his father as he investigated Tara's death. The sheriff looked up to see his son and made his way towards Stiles. Stiles tried to hide behind his bag as he made his escape only to still be caught.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Back it up." Sheriff Stilinski ordered. "I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes…"

"Dad, murdered, okay?" Stiles corrected. "Sacrificed, actually."

"I got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own." Sheriff Stilinski clenched his fist.

"Dad, they killed Tara." Stiles' face fell. "You know, how many times she helped Scott and I with our math homework when Scott's mom worked late and I had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just get to class, okay?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed waking back to his previous conversation.

 _Allison's House_

Allison laid in bed with her covers up to her chin as her father walked in and sat on her bed.

"I heard about the recital tonight, the thing to honor the losses at school." Chris began.

"They were murders, Dad, not losses." Allison corrected.

"Your friends will be there, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison barely glance at her dad.

"Want me to take you?" Chris said hoping that Allison would just talk to him like she used to.

"I don't think I'm feeling up for it." Allison replied.

"Okay. I get it." Chris gently patted Allison's shoulder while getting up. "Take as many days as you need. School can wait."

As soon as Chris left Allison flipped her covers off to reveal to be fully dressed. Allison walked over to her closet and grabbed a few Chinese ring daggers. Allison was about to leave when she heard a rustling at her window. Allison gripped the dagger tighter and dropped her coat as she slowly made her way to the cracked open window. Allison gripped the window with the hand that held the dagger and with the other she grabbed the intruder and tossed them onto the floor. Allison flipped the intruder over and pressed the dagger to his throat only to see that it was Isaac.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allison asked not removing the dagger.

"You weren't at school." Isaac stared wide-eyed at the huntress.

"Scott send you to check up on me?" Allison glared at the blonde.

"It was my idea and he agreed. Maybe we were worried about you." Isaac sighed.

"I can take care of myself." Allison pressed the dagger down slightly to make her point.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Isaac spoke. "More than once."

Allison smiled at the blonde werewolf and removed the dagger from his throat.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Ms. Blake spoke walking around the classroom stopping at Lydia's desk as the girl drew a tree. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia smirked.

"Well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to people who know the language or the culture." Ms. Blake looked between Stiles and Scott. "They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess." Stiles spoke out loud.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Ms. Blake looked at the teen.

"No. My father does. Well him and Scott plays a lot." Stiles answered.

"Now when does an idiom become a cliché?" Ms. Blake continued to teach as Scott leaned over to Stiles.

"I think I can get to Ethan." Scott whispered. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles shook his head.

"Druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?" Scott theorized.

Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, 'What if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?' actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles groaned.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Going through Aiden." Stiles replied.

 _Hallway_

"This whole thing with Danny, it needs to stop." Aiden scolded his brother.

"He's harmless." Ethan put his books into his locker. "Lydia's the one we're supposed to worry about."

"Then why are you still talking to Danny?" Aiden looked at his brother sternly.

"What difference does it make?" Ethan argued.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Aiden stood his ground. "You know we're not actual high school students, right? We're here to eliminate a threat, not hold hands and pass notes in class."

"And now, we know he's harmless. Threat eliminated." Ethan glared at Aiden.

"You're starting to like him." Aiden smirked.

"So what?" Ethan rolled his eyes.

"So if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?" Aiden challenged.

"If Deucalion asks you, would you kill me?" Ethan retorted.

"Stop talking to Danny." Aiden warned. "Or I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face and eat it."

 _Classroom_

"Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together." Stiles pointed out. "How are we gonna separate them again?"

Scott and Stiles sat in silence a few seconds before looking at each other and then turning to look at Lydia. The two teens continued to stare at the girl until she looked up and sighed.

"What now?" Lydia pursed her lips.

 _Coach Finstock's Office_

Lydia and Aiden began to make out in their favorite spot when Lydia began to hesitate around the werewolf noticing the look he is giving her.

"What's that look for?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since…" Aiden began.

"Since what?" Lydia frowned. "Since you killed Boyd."

"I told you that was Kali." Aiden sighed. "I didn't have a choice."

"I thought you were all Alphas." Lydia mocked.

"Yeah, well, it's not as democratic as it sounds." Aiden explained. "If you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, just try and remember Derek killed Ennis."

"So it's his turn to kill someone now." Lydia raised an eyebrow. "It that it?"

"Maybe." Aiden answered. "Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you."

"How'd you know about that?" Lydia glared at the werewolf.

The two jerked their heads toward the door as it rattled. They watch as a spiral was scratched on the frosted glass of the door.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asked.

"Derek." Aiden growled flashing his red eyes.

 _Stairwell_

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan shook his head. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles looked over at Scott. "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking…" Stiles stomped forward.

"Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott held back his best friend laughing before looking back at Ethan and dropping the smile. "I admit a large part of me wants to shove your head up your brother's ass. However, we're talking to you because I think that you didn't want to kill Boyd. I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan looked at Scott defeated. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas. We were Omegas, like you."

 _Locker Room_

Aiden burst through the door of the locker room angrily shouting for Derek to face him at the protests of Lydia. Aiden just ignored Lydia and continued to try and goad Derek into a fight.

"I'll scream." Lydia threaten only for Aiden to ignore her once more.

"You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me." Aiden yelled.

Aiden was tackled into the locker from behind by Cora. Cora not wanting to give him a chance began to claw his chest brutally.

 _Stairwell_

"In actual wolf packs, Omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan explained.

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles smirked.

"Something like that." Ethan glared at the teen.

"What happen?" Scott crossed his arms over his chest.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters." Ethan shook his head. "Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. Our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked. "Form Voltron Wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan exclaimed.

"Deucalion taught you." Scott stated. "He taught you control and then you killed them."

"We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. By the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. We tore him apart. Literally." Ethan looked at Scott.

"Your emissary, did Deucalion have the former emissaries killed as well?" Scott asked seeing Ethan's look he added on. "Kali and Ennis', too?"

"All except for Deucalion's." Ethan closed his eyes.

Scott was about to ask Ethan something else when Ethan gasped in pain and clutched his chest.

"You hurt?" Scott asked.

"Not me. My brother." Ethan answered.

 _Locker Room_

Aiden looked down at his bloody chest and growled at Cora. Cora went to slash his chest again when he caught her arm fracturing the bone and grabbing her by the throat. Aiden lifted Cora off her feet and threw her across the room making her slide across the ground and slam into the wall underneath the sinks. Cora groaned as her wolf retreated due to the pain. Aiden walked towards the fallen werewolf and grabbed a forty-five-pound weight on the way. Lydia desperately tried to reach Aiden before he hurt the she-wolf further to no avail. Cora lifted herself to her knees as Aiden swung the weight down hitting her in the head. Cora rolled to Lydia's feet with a nasty head wound.

Aiden lifted the weight about face level when a fist shattered the weight and Aiden's nose behind it. Aiden blinked back the tears in his eyes to see a fully wolfed out Scott being held back by Ethan as Stiles rushed over to check on Cora. Scott roared as he threw Ethan across the room into the lockers, knocking them over. Aiden didn't even have time to react as he was slammed into the wall with Scott's fist slamming repeatedly into his face as Lydia begged Scott to stop.

"You dare touch her." Scott growled his eyes blazing red making Aiden's jaw drop. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Scott threw Aiden across the room making him slam into his twin, who was just getting up. Aiden reached his hand out to merge with his twin when Scott was in front of them in a blink of an eye. Scott kicked Aiden in the jaw so hard the sound of the bone snapping filled the room.

"Scott, stop!" Cora shouted her eyes glowing golden.

Scott froze his claws right at the other werewolf's throat. Scott's eyes faded back to his normal gold as he shook his head releasing Aiden's hair letting the teen fall to the floor.

"Scott, I need you to come back to me. Okay?" Cora continued to speak as Lydia and Stiles helped her sit up. "You're not Deucalion, you're not a monster. I'm not going to let my want for revenge turn you into something you're not."

Scott looked over at Cora as his eyes faded from gold to their normal chocolate brown. Scott grabbed Ethan and hauled him to his feet and pointed at the broken and bloody Aiden.

"Take your brother and leave. Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, not Cora. If he goes after her ever again, I can't promise that I will be able to stop." Scott looked almost ashamed then glared at the waking Aiden. Scott bent down and grabbed the werewolf's torn shirt pulling him closer flashing his eyes red. "You saw my eyes, unless you want a permeant broken jaw I recommend you keep your mouth shut and your temper in check."

Ethan quickly dragged his broken brother out of the locker room. Cora fell back down on her back as Ethan gave Scott a nod and leaving.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said looking at the wound on Cora's head.

 _Allison's House_

"Okay, okay, hold on a second." Isaac followed Allison into her father's study. "Your dad is the killer?"

"No. I mean; I don't think he is." Allison replied. "At least I hope he isn't."

"You hope he isn't the serial-killing Dark Druid who's been slashing people's throats?" Isaac tilted his head.

"Do you wanna help me or not?" Allison walked over to the desk.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get all the cards on the table here." Isaac gestured at the desk.

"See the marks?" Allison shined the black light on the map. "There are five more bodies to be found but it doesn't say who the bodies are."

Isaac stepped backward to get a better view as Allison looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as he back up some more.

"Something I learned from my father. Take a step back. Look at the whole picture." Isaac explained. "Sometimes, you see things you wouldn't notice if you were up close when all you're looking at are the details."

Allison stepped back bumping into Isaac causing the blonde to stiffen and look at the brunette.

"Look at that. You see that?" Allison move the map to reveal a symbol.

"Whoa. What is that?" Isaac ran his hand along the outline.

"A five-fold knot. It's a Celtic symbol." Allison explained.

Allison moved closer as the light hit the desk just right for Isaac to notice words written within the five-fold knot. Isaac grabbed Allison's hand and guided her to the circles.

"Virgins." Isaac read.

"Warriors." Allison spoke.

"Healers." Isaac move the light once more.

"Philosophers." Allison noted.

"Guardians." Isaac looked at Allison.

 _Locker Room_

Scott lifted Cora up onto a counter with a sink on it and began to clean the blood off her head. Scott squinted his eyes to see that the wound wasn't healing very fast.

"You okay?" Scott asked gently as he continue to clean the wound.

"I'll heal. What about you?" Cora raised an eyebrow.

"I did most of the ass kicking, not the other way around." Scott smiled as Cora rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. "Thank you for stopping me."

"I couldn't let you destroy yourself because of my need for revenge." Cora sighed.

"Do you realize how suicidal that was?" Scott finally asked. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." Cora snapped as her eyes began to water. "No one was doing anything."

"We're trying." Stiles glared at Cora.

"You're failing." Cora glared back missing the hurt that flashed across Scott's face. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed. All you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

Cora began to walk out of the locker room knowing that she was being unfair, but she wasn't going to apologize to Stiles or Lydia. Stiles and Lydia looked at Scott concerned at he growled and slammed his fist into a mirror as it began to reflect red eyes.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Make sure she gets home." Scott turned to Stiles his eye glowing golden. "I need to speak to the counselor."

Scott stormed out of the locker room nearly knocking the door off its hinges as Stiles made his way to find Cora.

 _Lacrosse Field_

Ms. Blake made her way down the steps quickly heading to the Lacrosse field after getting a message. Jennifer stopped at the end of the tunnel to see Derek walked to the tunnel on the other end. Jennifer ran as fast as her heels would let her and slightly jumped into Derek's arms. Jennifer hugged the werewolf tightly before moving slightly back to press her lips on his.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jennifer panted after the kiss. "Don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever." Derek kept his eyes lowered as he took a deep breath, Jennifer looked at the expression on Derek's face and sighed. "Oh. God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?"

"I'm here now." Derek smiled. "You were safe. Trust me."

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened." Jennifer looked at Derek.

"They're not gonna hurt you. I had someone that I trust watching out for you." Derek calmed Jennifer making her smile.

Jennifer leaned forward to kiss Derek once more only to be interrupted by the bell. Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes at the ground.

"Some days, I just want to take a sledgehammer to that bell." Jennifer groaned.

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek smirked.

"I can't" Jennifer shook her head in amusement. "I've got three more classes and I put this recital together tonight. I organized it to honor the losses at the school, and now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?"

"No. It sounds perfect." Derek replied.

The two leaned in for another kiss before Jennifer had to leave to go teach her next class. Derek smiled as he watched Jennifer disappeared into the school before leaving himself.

 _Counselor Office_

"Sorry, but I don't remember having any more appointments." Morrell looked through a folder.

"You sure?" Scott growled causing Morrell to look at the teen in shock. "I could use a little guidance right now."

 _Stiles' Jeep_

"Philosophers?" Stiles asked as Cora held his phone so he could keep attention on driving.

"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right?" Allison voice filled the cab of the Jeep. "Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him."

"Okay, okay, okay, I know." Stiles sighed as he hung up.

"What are you gonna do?" Cora asked.

"What? You actually care now?" Stiles glared at the she-wolf. "I'm gonna tell him the truth and you're going to help. It is the least you can do until you apologize to Scott."

"What are you talking about?" Cora rolled her eyes then groaned as it caused pain to shoot through her head.

"You hit Scott in one of his biggest weak spot." Stiles glanced over to see Cora confused so he continued. "Since Scott was bitten he had this feeling, like, I guess, he had to save everyone even when it is physically impossible. Scott nearly killed himself when we were on that cross-country trip because of the guilt of not saving Derek, then at the Glen Capri he thought he could save everyone he cared for by lighting himself on freaking fire. The only reason he didn't go through with it was because I put myself in the position of getting take out with him, okay. When you said that we couldn't save anyone that was, like, saying Scott wasn't good enough."

"I'm such an idiot. I was angry I didn't mean to implied that he wasn't good enough." Cora sighed. "When I get angry somehow my mind knows exactly what to say to hurt people I care about."

"Scott will forgive you, okay. I don't think it is, like, physically possible for him to not give someone a second chance. Well, there's his father, but that's, like, a whole different story." Stiles reassured the werewolf. "You make Scott happy, and I'll support that. Now you ready for another disaster in the making?"

 _Counselor Office_

"Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking?" Morrell asked. "You know someone else is about to be taken."

"By you." Scott glared at the woman.

"Come on, Scott. Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski?" Morrell smiled.

"Leave him out of it!" Scott slammed his hands on the desk. "Are you the one killing people?"

"Are you listening to my heartbeat?" Morrell ignored Scott's outburst. "No. I'm not the one killing people."

"You could be a really good liar, but I believe you." Scott sighed.

"The truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite." Morrell explained.

"What do you mean?" Scott leaned forward.

"He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. A little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize." Morrell claimed.

"I'm not an Alpha." Scott denied.

"You're well on your way, aren't you?" Morrell smirked.

"Then what is he waiting for?" Scott stood quickly slamming his palms on the desk once more, this time with glowing red eyes. "What does he want me to do?"

"He wants to make a killer out of you." Morrell copied Scott's stance. "That's what he does."

"If I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Morrell confirmed. "You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire, he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack, or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha."

"Neither of those is ever going happen." Scott snarled.

"Don't be so sure. You're playing his game." Morrell sat back down. "While you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sight. Quite frankly I can see him easily turning you into a killer, the power of becoming an Alpha is increasing your aggression. You noticed, didn't you?"

"It seems like a lot of people wants me to kill. Perhaps I should just become the Demon Wolf." Scott growled and flashed his eyes red before leaving the room to a shocked Morrell.

 _Classroom_

Mr. Westover is writing the details for the 'Great War' on his blackboard for his lesson on World War One. He turned to check over his notes and turned back to add another note to see his writing replaced with a five-fold knot. Mr. Westover dropped his chalk in shock as it rolled out his door and into the hallway. Lydia was in the hallway when the chalk bumped into her foot. Lydia bent down and picked up the chalk and entered the classroom which was now empty. Lydia made her way to the blackboard and draws a two in the circle on the right. Lydia began to scream as she somehow ended up in the back of the classroom.

Hearing the scream several people ran into the classroom to find Lydia claiming that the history teacher was taken. Ms. Blake tried to calm the frantic teen to no avail.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia groaned.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Ms. Blake spoke.

"That's not gonna do anything! I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken." Lydia was becoming frustrated.

"Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay?" Ms. Blake attempted to calm the girl once more as Scott walked in. "All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"The last time that happened was Mr. Harris." Lydia retorted. "Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone. He's going to be the second murder." Lydia pointed at the number two.

"Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms. Blake sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm psychic." Lydia declared.

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake raised her eyebrow.

"I'm something!" Lydia yelled reaching her limit as Scott rushed to her side to calm her down.

Scott led Lydia out of the room and into the hallway. The two looked back at the classroom and then each other.

"A deputy and a teacher?" Lydia paced a little. "What's the pattern?"

"I think that Tara used to be a teacher." Scott brow crinkled in thought. "Stiles would know for sure."

 _Stiles' House_

Stiles paced back and forth across his room as Cora sat on the bed and Sheriff Stilinski stood impatiently. As Stiles continued to mumble incoherently Sheriff Stilinski turned to the girl.

"I'm John Stilinski." Sheriff Stilinski introduce putting his hand out as Cora took it.

"I know; Scott talks highly of you." Cora shook the man's hand. "I'm Cora Hale."

"Hale as in Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." Cora slightly smiled.

"You friends with Scott and Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned not knowing anything about this girl.

"I'm dating Scott." Cora spoke slightly red in the face.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Scott is a good kid." Sheriff Stilinski smiled. "Now, Stiles he is something else."

"Scott talks about you as if you're his father." Cora explained making the sheriff smiled.

"Yeah, it hard to remember that only Stiles is my biological son. Most of the time Melissa and I always saying that we have two kids instead of one." Sheriff Stilinski spoke fondly then frowned at this son. "Stiles?"

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just… I'm trying to… I'm just trying to figure out how to start here. This would be so much easier with Scott." Stiles fumbled over his thoughts.

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." Sheriff Stilinski spoke hoping it would get his scatter-brained son on track.

"For the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?" Stiles began. "I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like… It's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." Sheriff Stilinski gave Stiles a pointed look.

"I know." Stiles looked over noticing a chess board. "Okay, see, but that's just is, Dad. The… The reason that you're losing the game is because you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

 _Allison's House_

Allison looked at the text that Scott sent her about Mr. Westover gone missing and looked at Isaac.

"I have to stop him." Allison tossed her phone down.

"Is that really a good idea?" Isaac questioned. "If your dad is actually doing all this stuff…"

"If?" Allison exclaimed. "Look at this. He knows everything. He's… He's planned everything."

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked as he watched Allison pull out a map.

"If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, there's got to be another point on the telluric current." Allison explained.

"You mean where he'll be sacrificed." Isaac walked around the desk to stand by the huntress and looked at both maps. "There. That mark is new."

"Then that's where he is." Allison took a picture on her phone.

 _Stiles' House_

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Sheriff Stilinski furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes." Stiles said in relief as his father finally got it.

"Kate Argent was a werewolf?" The sheriff tried.

"Hunter. That's… Purple is hunter." Stiles moved the white pawn around.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added in.

"Right, and… and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" Sheriff Stilinski squinted his eyes.

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a Druid, okay?" Stiles corrected. "Well, we think."

"So who's the Kanima?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Jackson." Stiles pointed at the white rook.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf." Sheriff Stilinski was sure he got that part.

"Jackson was a Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London." Stiles nearly confused himself.

"Who's the Darack?" Sheriff Stilinski dropped the Kanima thing for now.

"It's Darach." Stiles pronounced.

"We don't know yet." Cora stated.

"We don't know yet." Stiles repeated.

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Sheriff Stilinski said questionably.

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles confirmed.

"We think." Cora corrected.

"We think. Yeah." Stiles sighed.

"Why was Jackson the Kanima?" Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"Sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles gestured to try and get his father to understand.

"What shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Sheriff Stilinski frowned.

"That would be more of an expression, like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles looked away as his father stood up. "Dad… Dad, would you… I can prove it, okay?" Stiles cut his father off pointing at Cora. "She's one of them. A werewolf."

"Stiles, Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled. "That's enough."

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" Stiles pleaded and faced Cora. "You ready? All right, Dad, just watch this, okay?"

Cora stood to prove Stiles correct as the room spun and everything went black. Sheriff Stilinski rushed to the fallen girl noticing the nasty wound on her head ordering his son to call an ambulance. Stiles followed the order and then contacted Derek and Scott about the situation as well.

 _With Allison and Isaac_

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac asked nervously as they looked at what seemed like an abandoned power plant.

"Stay behind me and stay quiet." Allison ordered as she gripped a Chinese ring dagger.

"Oh… This is so not gonna end well." Isaac sighed getting out of the car and following Allison.

The two teens made their way into the building through two large metal doors. Isaac looked at the huge room and let out a low whistle.

"FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself." Isaac warned.

"If my dad tries to kill you, you'll be dead." Allison stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Isaac scoffed before he caught a scent. "I smell blood."

"Where? What direction?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet. Scott is still teaching me." Isaac replied sniffing the air. "I think it's…" Isaac pointed to another set of large metal doors.

Allison began to walk towards the doors while Isaac tried to get her to stop. Allison squinted her eyes as she sees someone suspended on a chain-link fence struggling to get loose. The man's head drop and all movement cease as the Darach appear from behind the man and hissed at the two teens. Allison began to run towards the Darach with Isaac close behind her trying to stop her.

"Get down!" Chris yelled coming out of hiding with two silver pistols ready to fire.

Chris began to fire at the Darach as somehow the bullet just bonce harmlessly off of the chain-link fence. Chris gone through a clip in each gun by the time he entered the room, seamlessly reloads and continues to fire at the fleeing Darach.

"Help him!" Chris shouted as he continues to shoot at the Darach.

Isaac runs up to the man to find he was already dead. Allison looked at the man and confirmed that it was the missing teacher, Mr. Westover.

"It's our history teacher." Isaac explained to Chris.

"We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement." Allison sighed.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Scott walked out of Cora's room speaking on his phone as he headed toward Stiles.

"It's philosophers as in teachers." Scott said as he hung up the phone. "Allison and her dad just found Mr. Westover."

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." Stiles confirmed Scott's earlier suspicion.

"The last one is gonna be another teacher." Scott frowned.

"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home." Stiles pointed out.

"No. No, they're not." Scott shook his head. "They're all going to the recital."

 _Abandoned Power Plant_

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, and I was this close." Chris held his fingers closely together. "Could've caught him if the two of you…"

"So it's my fault?" Allison stepped forward. "That you've been lying to me for the past two months?"

"You wanna tally up the lies, Allison?" Chris turned to face his daughter. "I don't think you're gonna come out ahead on that one."

"Hey, just a thought." Isaac interrupted. "Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting? There's still one more teacher."

"The recital." Chris stated.

"Guess we're going, after all." Allison quietly spoke.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital Cora's Room_

Derek rushed into the room to see Scott sitting by his sister's side looking at her with guilt and anger. Derek already been told by Cora that the two had just began to start dating. Even though Derek didn't want his little sister to be dating anyone he couldn't deny he was glad it was Scott.

"How is she?" Derek asked walking further into the room.

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with her. She should be healing; it doesn't make any sense." Scott clenched his fists. "My mom is making sure that she is comfortable while she is here. I have to go to the recital. Another teacher is going to be taken or killed and I need to stop it. I won't find another body. Keep an eye on her would you?"

"I'm not leaving her side." Derek spoke. "Go be the hero."

Scott gave Derek a grateful nod and ran out of the hospital room as Derek took his spot by his sister's side and gently grabbed her hand.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles rushed after his father.

"Nothing." Sheriff Stilinski continued to walk off.

"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain Ash." Stiles pressed.

"I don't know what I saw." Sheriff Stilinski waved his hand dismissively.

"You saw something that you can't explain." Stiles continued.

"Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town." Sheriff Stilinski faced his son. "That doesn't make 'em supernatural, and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. That's the lead I'm following."

"Dad, another teacher is gonna die if you don't start listening to me." Stiles pleaded.

"I am listening! I have been listening!" Sheriff Stilinski snapped as eyes of the nurses settled on him, he calmed down.

"You just don't believe." Stiles slightly looked down as his father began to walk off. "Mom would've believe me."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Scott made his way into the auditorium and began to scan the room for anyone suspicious. Scott noticed that Morrell was in the audience as Lydia walked up beside him.

"I thought you were going home." Scott looked over to the girl.

"I can't." Lydia looked at Scott. "I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it."

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will." Scott declared.

Lydia grabbed Scott's hand as he lends her some courage to keep going. Lydia decided that if Scott could embrace something that was force upon him and use it for the better, so could she. For years Lydia wondered what it would be like to have a brother and she found one it Scott.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital Cora's Room_

Derek sat in the same place as he did since Scott left. Derek could feel his eyes getting glassy as he wished his sister would wake up.

"Derek?" Cora rasped out causing the other werewolf to look at her in surprise.

"Hey. Hey I'm here." Derek spoke softly.

"What's happening to me?" Cora asked.

"I don't know." Derek shook his head. "But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again."

"Where's Scott?" Cora slightly looked around the room.

"He's trying to stop another teacher from being killed. He wanted to be here, but he refused to find another body." Derek replied as he noticed guilt flashed across his sister's face.

"You need to help him." Cora told Derek.

"Only if he needs it." Derek stated. "Other than that I'm not leaving."

Cora slipped back into unconsciousness as Derek placed a kiss on her bandaged forehead.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

"The records would be over ten years old." Sheriff Stilinski explained. "I just need to look over a couple files."

"If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that." Melissa shook her head as the sheriff sigh and ran a hand down his face. "Or someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face." Melissa smiled as she slid a notebook to the sheriff. "Give me the details. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'll owe you dinner." Sheriff Stilinski smiled at the nurse.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Chris, Allison, and Isaac walked into the auditorium as the band began to play. Scott looked back towards the three and exchanged a nod with Isaac. Lydia felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see a text from Aiden. Lydia raised her eyebrow wondering when Aiden recovered enough from earlier to make it back. Lydia looked over at Scott and decided that it would be best not to bring up Aiden in front of him especially after what Scott did to him for hurting Cora. Lydia ducked out of the auditorium.

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

"There was a patient just like you described." Melissa announced holding up a file. "Slash marks all over the body. Doctors thought it had to be an animal. Oh. But there's something else." Melissa handed the sheriff another folder. "Something happened at the same time that was even stranger."

"Birds?" Sheriff Stilinski furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hundreds of them." Melissa nodded. "While the patient was in the O.R. struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide."

"Or like they were sacrificing themselves." Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"For what?" Melissa looked at the sheriff.

"Not what. Who." Sheriff Stilinski corrected.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Lydia made her way into the school and entered on of the empty classrooms. Lydia spun around as she began to hear chanting coming from all directions. Lydia eyes widen in fright wishing she told Scott about the text after all.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Lydia gasped and turn around to see Ms. Blake walk up to her.

Ms. Blake hit Lydia across the face knocking the girl out and causing the girl to injure her head.

Stiles walked up to Scott when he finally made it to the school. Stiles looked around for a second before asking Scott where Lydia was. The two looked at each and rushed out of the auditorium. The boys ran outside calling the girl's name only to receive no answer in return. Scott let his wolf surge forward enhancing his sight, but still couldn't find anything. Stiles looked at his phone and saw that she wasn't answering texts either.

Inside the auditorium the band began to play darker music as the choir began to chant. The audience talked among themselves as they began to worry about the sudden change that took place.

 _The Classroom_

Lydia began to wake up as tears rolled down her cheeks. Slowly she lifted her hand to her head to bring her hand back down with blood on her fingertips. Lydia's blurry vision could make out Ms. Blake wrapping a cord around something, but couldn't make it out.

"What are you doing?" Lydia cried.

"What's necessary." Ms. Blake responded. "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop." Lydia begged.

"Oh, I wish I could." Ms. Blake actually looked remorseful. "But you don't know the Alphas like I do."

"Please, stop." Lydia pleaded as Ms. Blake walked behind her.

"But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice." Ms. Blake explained as she placed the cord around Lydia's neck. "You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who knew too much."

Lydia grabbed the cord and fought as much as she could. Lydia let out a scream that rattled the windows.

 _Outside the School_

Scott grabbed his ears as the scream ripped through his head. The sound was so loud and painful the werewolf fell to his knees groaning in pain as Stiles stood looking helpless as his friend suffered.

"Scott?" Stiles bent down towards his friend.

 _Inside the School_

Chris was studying the surroundings as the band continued to play the darker music when he noticed Isaac covering his ears in pain.

 _Beacon Hill Hospital_

Derek had his head resting on the edge of Cora's bed when the scream echoed through the room causing Derek to jerk upright and look in the direction of the school.

 _The Classroom_

Lydia dropped her hand as if all the strength was drained out of her. Ms. Blake let go of the garrote in shock of what happen and looked at the girl.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you?" Ms. Blake exclaimed. "The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though. And too late."

Ms. Blake began to tape Lydia's hands to the chair as the girl cried again. Ms. Blake walked behind Lydia and tighten the garrote as she pulled out a dagger and placed it on the girl's throat.

"One last philosopher." Ms. Blake closed her eyes.

 _Inside the School_

The band's music went completely chaotic as the audience already began to leave. The pianist was playing the piano with heavy hands when suddenly a metal wire flew off the pin block. The wire appeared almost serpentine for a second as it whipped around and sliced through the woman's neck. The woman fell to the floor breaking whatever had a hold over the band and choir as her blood ran along the stage.

The audience began to panic and rush out of the auditorium in a chaotic swarm. Allison, Chris, and Isaac rushed in the opposite direction of the crowd. Once they reached the stage the look to see a pool of white leaking out of the woman's mouth mixing with the blood. Chris frowned deeply seeing the liquid and whisper the word mistletoe.

 _The Classroom_

Lydia struggled to breathe as the garrote was twisted tighter. Ms. Blake was nearly ready to slice the teen's throat ear to ear when the door was kicked in.

"Drop it!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted aiming his gun straight at Ms. Blake's head.

Ms. Blake smirked as she twirled the knife in her hand before throwing it at the sheriff and lodging it into his right shoulder. Sheriff Stilinski dropped his gun and fell to a knee as the knife ripped through his flesh. Scott ran in just to see the man he thinks of as a father get wounded. Scott let out a loud roar as Sheriff Stilinski watched. Scott transformed right in front of Sheriff Stilinski and shared a look with the older man before launching himself at Ms. Blake.

Ms. Blake just stood there as Scott flew towards her. She pulled back her hand and with an open palm hit Scott right in the center of the chest. The sounds of bones snapping filled the room as Scott went flying backwards into a wall with another set of bones snapping. Scott fell to the ground as blood poured out of his mouth.

Stiles rushed to the classroom to see Ms. Blake use her left hand to slide a huge desk in front of the door keeping Stiles out of the room. Stiles watched in horror as his father stared down Ms. Blake as his best friend was possibly dying due to his injures and Lydia was still taped to the chair.

Sheriff Stilinski looked over at Scott's broken body and grabbed his gun as anger flooded his veins. Stilinski leveled the gun at Ms. Blake once more glaring at her as she slowly got closer.

"There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" Stilinski demanded.

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Ms. Blake stated.

Stilinski lower the gun slightly and fired. The bullet flew through Ms. Blake's right leg tearing a large section out of the back from the exit wound. Stilinski's eyes narrowed as the wound healed right before his eyes. Ms. Blake smirked at the sheriff.

"Healers." Ms. Blake grabbed the dagger in Stilinski's shoulder lifting him in the air as he fired two more point blank shots into the woman before she disarmed him easily. "Warriors." Ms. Blake reach up and grabbed the badge off of Stilinski's chest as her wounds knit themselves together. She looked at the badge in her hand before crushing it. "Guardians." Ms. Blake leaned forward and smashed her lips onto his and pulled back to reveal a horribly disfigured face and white eyes. "Virgins."

Outside in the hall Stiles continue slam against the door with all his might to get in while trying to watch what was going on through the glass on the door. Stiles finally got the door to budge some as he heard glass shattering. Stiles rushed into the room to find his father and Ms. Blake gone.

Scott groaned as he painfully lifted himself from the floor. He made his way over to Stiles, who was staring at the broken window, every broken bone seemed to grind as he walked. The two boys looked at each other with the same heartbroken look upon their faces as they realize their father was taken.


	10. The Overlooked

Chapter Ten: The Overlooked

 _Beacon Hills High School_

"Stiles call Derek. I need to go to Deaton's to get something." Scott ordered as his bones knitted back together.

"Scott, she took my dad. We need to go after her." Stiles spun around and glared at Scott.

"I know Stiles!" Scott yelled. "Do you know where she is taking your dad, because I don't!" Scott ran his hand through his hair causing his ribs to ache. "Derek is important to her; she'll try to get to him before us. That's why we need to get moving."

Stiles shook his head in shock of how Scott spoke to him. Scott never snapped like that at him before and quite frankly it worried and scared him shitless. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Derek's number as Scott rushed out of the room clearly in pain.

"Excuse me." A voice from the side of the room startled Stiles causing to nearly drop his phone. Stiles looked over to see the completely forgotten Lydia still taped to the chair. "Could you please get me out of here?"

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

A huge storm was brewing over the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Lightening lit the sky and caused the lights inside to flicker as the nurses and doctors rushed to evacuate the patients. The wind picked up severely throwing a tree branch through a window covering the people nearby in shattered glass.

"Okay, all medications should be sealed inside the plastic bags, and the patients carry it in their hands. When you've completely evacuated the room, you mark the door with a red 'X', okay?" Melissa ordered trying to keep as much order as possible.

What the hell is going on? A doctor ran up to Melissa. "The weather called for mild thunderstorms this morning."

"Now they're saying power is already out in several towns. Hill Valley is under a flood watch." Melissa explained.

"I live in Hill Valley." The doctor's face went pale.

"Are your patients clear?" Melissa shouted over the noise.

"All except for Cora Hale." The doctor showed Melissa the list.

"Go, I'll take care of it. She's my son's girlfriend anyways." Melissa replied to the thankful doctor.

 _Cora's Room_

Cora laid in bed sweating as Peter wiped her forehead with a washcloth. Peter was surprised when Derek called him asking him to watch his niece while he went to see Scott and Stiles. Everyone may consider him a psychopath, but he still cared for his family. Peter listen as another nurse ran past the room without so much of a second glance.

"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?" Peter shouted turning back to Cora.

"Sorry, but she wasn't, uh…" Melissa trailed off seeing the face of someone she wished she never see again. "You're supposed to be dead." Melissa mentally reminded herself to hit Scott upside the head for not telling her that detail.

"I get that a lot actually." Peter sighed.

Before anymore could be discussed between the two Cora woke with a start barely able to breath as she leaned over the bed and threw up black blood and alarmingly mistletoe. Peter and Melissa looked at the throw up with frowns on their faces.

 _Derek's Loft_

Jennifer Blake tugged the large metal door open and walked inside calling for Derek hoping he was home.

"Derek, where are you?" Jennifer called.

"Right here." Derek stepped forward into the main room.

"Thank God." Jennifer rushed to him and hugged him. "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked.

"Stiles and Scott." Jennifer spat out their names as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Promise you'll listen to me." Jennifer begged.

"I promise." Derek replied.

Jennifer stepped forward smashing her lips to his, but after a few second she noticed that Derek wasn't returning the kiss. Jennifer opened her eyes as realization dawned on her.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer growled as Derek looked over her shoulder at Scott and Stiles walking into the main room. "So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's right." Jennifer laughed mockingly at the teens. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"This isn't a joke!" Scott yelled.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles demanded.

"How should I know?" Jennifer asked softly before facing Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."

Derek looked at Jennifer and then at Scott seeing the teen barely holding back the dam keeping his rage at bay. Derek then looked back at the woman he came to care about and wished it wasn't true, but Scott wouldn't be the way he is unless he was sure.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek looked at Jennifer.

"No." Jennifer shook her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia. Why she broke every bone in my torso." Scott growled.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer frown. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek asked sharply.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." Jennifer pleaded for Derek to believe her. "One they can't prove, by the way."

Scott lifted a container holding a white powder inside while glaring at the woman.

"You sure about that?" Scott snarled as his canine's lengthened.

"What is that?" Jennifer looked at the container nervously.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott walked forward until he was right in front of Jennifer.

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer frowned.

Scott grabbed Jennifer by the throat and pour the mistletoe on her face. Jennifer screamed in agony as the mistletoe went into her mouth and down her throat. Jennifer threw Scott off of her as she began to change into the figure with the clawed and deformed face. Scott lifted himself up and smirked as Jennifer was exposed for the liar she was. Derek looked on in horror as the realization dawned on him that this was the second time he trusted someone that turned out to be an insane killer. Jennifer went to run as the mistletoe wore off and she return to looking like Jennifer Blake. Derek grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air.

"Derek, wait, wait!" Jennifer gasped as Derek popped his claws. "You need me."

"What are you?" Derek growled.

"The only person who can save your sister." Jennifer replied causing the two werewolves to tense and Stiles to look at Scott with worry. "Call Peter. Call him!"

Derek sat Jennifer's feet back on the ground as he pulled out his phone and called.

"Peter, how is Cora doing?" Derek asked.

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness." Peter sighed. "She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."

"Mistletoe." Derek answered.

"How did you know that?" Peter frowned.

Derek hung up glaring at Jennifer and began to tighten the grip he had on her throat. Jennifer gasped for air as the grip got tighter.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott stepped forward.

"Her life, it's in my hands!" Jennifer struggled to breath.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles yelled rushing forward.

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer croaked.

"Derek." Scott warned. "Derek!"

Derek looked at Scott seeing that surprisingly the teen wanted the woman dead as much as he did, but knew that they need her alive to save the people they cared about. Derek released Jennifer letting her drop to the floor gasping for breath.

"That's right." Jennifer mocked lifting herself up. "You need me. All of you. Especially Scott. How many people is it that you care about on the line? Your pseudo-father and your girlfriend."

 _Trip to the Hospital_

Derek and Jennifer were in Derek's car with Scott and Stiles following closely behind in the Jeep. Jennifer looked over at the silent werewolf driving and let out a sigh.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to." Jennifer said looking out the windshield. "I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek growled.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek." Jennifer insisted. "You need to know just how connected we really are."

"Stop talking." Derek reiterated.

In the Jeep Scott and Stiles were quietly thinking about the past day and everything that happen.

"I don't know, something feels wrong about this." Stiles broke the silence. "You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?"

Scott nodded silently and stared out the window again. The words Jennifer said in the loft earlier kept repeating in his head. Two people he cares about are in danger and there's nothing he could do about it. Scott clenched his fist in anger as he told himself that no matter what he will not find their bodies, he will do whatever it takes to bring them home safe.

The two vehicles pulled in front of the hospital as the four got out. Derek grabbed Jennifer's arm as Scott stood on one side of her and Stiles on the other holding a wooden baseball bat ready to be used if needed.

"Is that my mom's bat?" Scott squinted through the sheets of rain.

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles spoke as if it made perfect sense.

The four walked inside the hospital while everyone else was rushing out. As they were walking down the halls Melissa ran up to them.

"Scott! Scott!" Melissa called to get her son's attention. "What are you doing here? The hospital is evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott answered.

"What, all of you?" Melissa frowned. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here." Scott couldn't let anyone else he loves be put in danger. "Right now."

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes." Melissa sighed knowing her son wasn't going to leave Cora. "We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One is ten minutes out, the other is twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." Scott nodded and followed the rest to the elevator.

"Should we have told her about Dad?" Stiles asked as they got further away.

"She got enough on her mind and hopefully we can get him back before she knows he is missing." Scott replied as they walked into the elevator as Derek pushed the button for Cora's room.

Jennifer looked at Derek slightly annoyed that he still had a tight grip on her arm and that Scott looked like her was going to rip off her face. She looked over at Stiles to see him tighten his grip on the bat.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer spoke as the elevator dinged and open its doors.

Derek dragged Jennifer out of the elevator with the teens following closely behind. When they made it to Cora's room they discovered she was gone and the only thing that remained was the vomit from earlier which made both werewolves tense in anger. Scott looked at the black blood and notice a trail leading out of the room and now the hall.

"Derek." Scott pointed to the trail.

The four looked down the hall at two wooden doors as the sounds of a muffled fight could be heard. The door burst open as Peter Hale slid down the hallway stopping at Derek's feet. Peter groaned in pain as he looked up and noticed Derek.

"We got a problem." Peter stated. "Big problem."

The four looked up from Peter to see the twins in their merged werewolf form letting out a loud roar. Derek and Scott looked beyond the werewolf and noticed Cora on the ground. The sight of the motionless she-wolf made their wolves surge forward. As the merged werewolf charged so did Derek and Scott. The merged werewolf was able to throw Derek off of him as Scott used a wall to launch himself delivering a huge haymaker to the giant werewolf's head.

Stiles saw that the twins were readily distracted so he helped Peter off the floor and they headed to get Cora to safety. As the two ran past the twins grabbed Scott and slammed him into a door on the side of the hallway by his throat.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Scott choked out. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Where's all that power, Scott?" The merged werewolf growled. "Having trouble getting it up?"

The sound of the elevator made both the merged werewolf and Derek turn to see Jennifer inside as the doors closed. The merged werewolf dropped Scott and headed towards the elevator missing the moment the gold of Scott's eyes turned red.

 _Main Floor_

"Okay, everybody, let's evacuate this way and stay calm!" Melissa shouted over the noise.

Deucalion and Kali walked in unnoticed thanks to the chaos of the evacuation. Deucalion sniffed the air and turned his head towards Melissa and smirked slightly as he continued on his way. The two Alphas turned the corner just as soon as Jennifer was stepping out of the elevator. Deucalion uncapped his cane quickly throwing it hard making the cane lodge itself into the wall near Jennifer's head. Jennifer gasped as Kali ran towards her. Jennifer quickly got back in the elevator frantically pushing a button hoping the doors would shut fast enough. Kali just got her hands in the elevator doors stopping them from closing. Jennifer's eyes began to glow white as she slammed her palms against the doors causing a shockwave sending Kali flying backwards.

 _With the Others_

Peter carried Cora over his shoulder with Stiles close behind as they entered another room. Derek and Scott followed urging them not to stop as the merged twins were right behind them. Stiles stopped and looked at his bat, Stiles ran over to the side of the room and waited for the twins to walk by. The twins enter the room and Stiles shattered the bat over their head causing the twins to look at Stiles in annoyance. Stiles quickly ran behind the two werewolves as Scott looked up at the lights. Scott jumped up hitting the light so that it would swing down and hit the giant werewolf. The electricity running through the huge Alpha gave the other time to get away as Scott tried to figure out how to control the Alpha powers within himself.

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Allison made her way down the hall to find Isaac when he walked out in front of her holding his phone with a frown marring his boyish face.

"I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott." Isaac glared at his phone. "How's Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck. They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated." Allison answered.

"The storm is that bad?" Isaac widen his eyes.

"It will be." Allison sighed. "I overhead an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out."

"Beacon Memorial." Isaac thought the name sounded familiar. "That's where Cora is."

"I'm taking the two of you home." Chris said walking up to the teens.

"No, I have to get to the hospital." Isaac exclaimed. "I can't leave Cora there with just Peter."

"Isaac." Chris stopped the teen as he and his daughter shared a silent conversation. "I'll drive."

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Melissa pushed the button for the elevator to make one last round in the hospital making sure everyone was out. She looked over to see a cane stuck in the wall. Melissa curiously walked over and pulled the cane out when Deucalion reached over and gently took the cane back.

"Thank you, Ms. McCall." Deucalion offered the nurse a kind smile putting the cap back on the cane.

"You're him, aren't you?" Melissa frowned.

"Him?" Deucalion raised an eyebrow.

"The bad guy." Melissa explained.

"You have no idea." Deucalion smirked as the power went out briefly showing his and Kali's glowing red eyes.

 _Upper Hallway_

Ethan and Aiden separated from their merged form both clearly irritated with the other.

"You hesitated." Aiden growled at his twin.

"I pulled back. There's a difference." Ethan countered.

"They're protecting her." Aiden glared at Ethan.

"He doesn't have a choice!" Ethan exclaimed. "We're lucky he isn't fully in control of the Alpha spark within. He told us that he could kill us if we went after Cora again and right now it could appear to him that we are stopping him from saving her."

"We don't have a choice either!" Aiden spun around. "If all these sacrifices, all these bodies piling up, if it's actually giving her the power to get rid of us, then we need to take any chance we can to get rid of her. Threat or no threat."

Ethan reluctantly agreed as the backup generator started up.

 _Another part of the Hospital_

Peter led the way still carrying Cora over his shoulder as Scott and Derek stayed behind them in case the twins show up once more. Peter laid Cora down gently on a table as Scott and Derek ran into the room.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"He's close." Derek replied looking out the small window.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles inquired as Scott shook his head. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Quiet." Derek glared.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now?" Stiles stormed over to Derek. "When your psychotic mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you've dated, by the way, has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles, that's enough." Scott stepped forward. "They're still out there."

"And they want her, right?" Stiles argued. "Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Shut up!" Scott growled causing his best friend to stumble back in shock before Scott turned to Peter. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter replied.

"There has to be something that we can do." Scott frowned. "I… We have to help her."

The four men looked over as the door swung open revealing Jennifer Blake.

"You can't. Only I can." Jennifer spoke. "I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is."

"Then do it." Scott rushed forward slamming Jennifer into the wall his eyes flickering between gold and red.

"There is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead." Jennifer looked at Scott then at the others as she was still pinned to the wall. "I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

"Scott let her go." Derek ordered.

"So she can escape again? I don't think so." Scott growled then looked Jennifer in eyes. "I really want to rip your throat out with my teeth."

Everyone looked at Scott in shock hearing that he wanted to kill someone, especially the way Derek loved to threaten people. Stiles finally realized just much pressure and stress Scott have been under the last few days.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer stared at Scott as his grip tightened. "Can you let me go now?"

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Derek pointed to Cora as Scott dropped Jennifer to her feet.

"Not until I'm safe." Jennifer spoke.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter piped up. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Scott growled.

"I like this Scott." Peter smirked as the P.A. system buzzed to life.

"Um, can I have your attention?" The voice of Melissa McCall echoed through the room. "Mr. Deucalion… Excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

Scott felt the anger inside him slowly being replaced by fear for his mother. Scott's breathing became shorter and more frantic as he paced the room. Jennifer stared at Scott not certain how the teen was going to react.

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer stated.

"Shut up." Derek growled.

"He won't!" Jennifer insisted. "Scott, you know that he won't hurt her if you think about it. Tell them why."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer spoke before Scott had a chance causing the teen to close his eyes in frustration as Derek looked at him.

 _Outside the Hospital_

Chris pulled up to the entrance of the hospital not caring about parking neatly. The three got out of the Toyota and ran into the hospital and out of the rain.

"Looks like the evacuation's over." Chris yelled over the storm.

"Can you catch a scent?" Allison asked the werewolf.

"No, not with the rain this heavy." Isaac shook his head.

 _With Scott_

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection." Jennifer explained. "That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks."

"A true Alpha." Peter realized.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter answered. "One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"The power is sporadic at best. I don't have full control. Actually, it doesn't matter." Scott shook his head. "We need to get her out of here and save Cora."

"Scott, your mom…" Stiles interjected.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes." Scott pushed his fear down and let his anger and logic push forward. "I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter pointed out.

"I'll deal with them." Scott allowed his red to flash red in front of the others.

"You mean fight them." Derek stated.

"Whatever I have to do." Scott clenched his fist.

"I'll help you." Derek insisted.

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer interrupted.

"I'll do it." Peter spoke surprising everyone. "I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat and a malfunctioning Alpha." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

The group got to work looking for anything to use against the giant werewolf. Stiles ran over to a defibrillator and lifted the paddles.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek replied.

"Well, no." Stiles stared at the paddles.

"Put 'em down." Derek ordered before the teen hurt himself.

Scott watched Stiles shove the paddles back in their space when he found two big needles. Scott looked at the side to read what was in the needle.

"Epinephrine?" Scott read aloud.

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek stated.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

Scott looked at the needles and then at Peter and smirked slightly.

"Let's find out." Scott shoved the needle into Peter's chest and pressed the plunger down before doing the same to himself with the other.

The two pumped up werewolf walked out in the hallway. Scott looked ready to fight as Peter looked at the needle in his chest in amazement before pulling it out. The two looked up to see the twins at the other end of the hallway. The twins growled and merged themselves into their giant form.

"All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter growled lighting his eyes up blue.

The werewolves all roared and charged at each other. Peter got to the merged twins first and was reward by being tossed through a door. Scott sprinted forward as his gold eyes turned red with the help of the Epinephrine flowing through his body. Scott slammed into the giant werewolf's midsection sending him to the ground. Scott began to repeatedly punch the werewolf in the face as the other four made their way in the opposite direction. The twins were able to toss Scott off of them only for Peter to launch himself on their back as soon as they were standing. Scott lifted himself up and jumped at the twins when they got ahold of Peter and tossed him at the airborne Scott. The two werewolves collided and fell to the floor. They picked themselves up quickly and took off down the hall getting the twins to follow.

 _Basement_

Jennifer and Stiles opened the doors as Derek carried his sister through.

"It's still here!" Stiles pointed at the ambulance.

The three ran over to the vehicle and Stiles opened the doors and climbed in to help Derek get Cora inside. The two got Cora up onto the gurney as carefully as they could.

"Derek, over here." Jennifer called.

Derek frowned and slowly made his way around the side of the ambulance. Derek looked to see Jennifer staring at something and followed her line of sight to the body of the ambulance driver. The two made their way to the body to see he was clawed up.

"Julia." Kali called out walking forward, her feet covered in blood, while twirling the keys to the ambulance on her finger. "It is you."

Stiles quietly shut the doors on the ambulance at the same time Jennifer hid behind Derek.

"You can't beat her on you own." Jennifer pointed out to Derek as Kali's eyes burned red.

"That's why we're gonna run." Derek replied backing up and then taking off with Jennifer close on his heels.

The two ran back inside the hospital. Derek turned to go down the hall as Jennifer suggested the elevator. Derek looked up to see Kali running at them and threw as gurney at her as he ran into the elevator with Jennifer. Kali slammed into the doors as soon as they closed and let out an angry roar. Derek and Jennifer panted trying to catch their breaths inside the elevator when the lights when out.

 _Rooftop_

Deucalion pulled the switch for the power while the rain still poured down.

"Thank you." Deucalion spoke to Melissa. "That was more than helpful."

"What now? What do you want with me?" Melissa demanded.

"You?" Deucalion shook his head in amusement. "You're my gesture of goodwill. Go find your son." Deucalion stepped back letting Melissa run off. "Do yourself a favor, Melissa. Be careful out there."

 _Ambulance_

Stiles locked the doors to the ambulance and checked to make sure they were secure before sitting down and looking at his best friend's girlfriend.

"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right. You okay? How you doing?" Stiles was nearly freaking out. "Why do you look like you're not breathing?" Stiles lean forward only to hear nothing. "Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on." Stiles eyes were wide with panic. "Okay, okay, okay." Stiles rolled up his sleeves. "You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh… Just pinch the nose and blow."

Stiles proceeded to give Cora mouth to mouth trying to get her to breath once more.

"Oh, come on Cora. Come on Cora." Stiles said during breaths. "Don't do this to Scott."

 _Elevator_

Derek slid the doors open to find that they were stuck between floor with only a small gap towards the top. Derek frowned at his luck and walked back to the center of the elevator looking at the ceiling.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are." Jennifer explained.

"Kali already knows." Derek pointed out.

"Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out." Jennifer countered.

"Yeah, well, if I get through then we can go to another floor." Derek argued.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." Jennifer shook her head. "They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch."

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Derek pulled out his phone.

 _Ambulance_

Stiles continue to try and get Cora to breathe again. After about two more times of breathing for Cora she began to cough letting Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, the next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake." Stiles groaned then stiffened. "Please don't tell Scott I said that."

 _Hallways_

Peter stumbled around the corner and crashed into the wall as Scott began to help him up.

"Those shots didn't last very long." Peter complained.

Scott practically carried Peter down the hall and into a side room hoping to lose the twins.

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off." Peter growled.

"Join the club. How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott wondered as blood ran down his face.

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living shit out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I just don't understand why I can barely tap into my Alpha powers. They have been coming in gradually allowing me to control it in certain moments." Scott frowned as Peter looked at Scott thoughtfully. "What?"

"Derek told me that the night Cora was under the influence of the moon, the two of you froze when attempting to attack each other. Then Cora told Derek that she felt drawn to you before she even knew much about you. Now, she is injured severely and your powers aren't working right." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "You and Cora are mates. That means you two are connected and her injury is affecting your ability to use your Alpha spark."

"We'll discuss this later." Scott said as he opened the laundry chute. "I found our way out."

Peter sighed and walked over to the chute and climbed in. Peter slid down the chute and landed in a pile of laundry. Within a second Scott landed on top of him with a grunt. The older werewolf pushed Scott off of him and glared at the teen.

"You couldn't have waited, like, ten second?" Peter glared.

"You'll live." Scott rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone frowning.

"They didn't get out, did they?" Peter groaned pulling himself out of the pile of laundry.

 _Elevator_

Derek looked at his phone as a message appeared on the screen.

"Don't move. On our way." Derek read aloud.

"Where do they expect us to go?" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

 _Ambulance_

"You just hold on a little longer, okay?" Stiles looked at the she-wolf. "Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B." Stiles sighed deeply. "Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe… Maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body." Stiles wiped his eyes and exhaled. "You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious."

A banging outside the ambulance made Stiles stiffen as he carefully looked out the window to see the twins walk by. Stiles leaned as far back out of sight as he could, not wanting them to see him. Stiles hated feeling so helpless.

 _Main Floor_

Chris, Allison, and Isaac made their way through the main floor of the hospital. Something caused Chris to still for a second before cocking his gun.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried." Isaac whispered.

"Stay close to me." Chris ordered.

"I think I heard something." Isaac said putting his head to the floor. "Below us."

 _Ambulance_

Stiles still sat with his back pressed against the metal side of the ambulance when he heard footsteps again. Stiles shifted slightly so he could put his ear against the metal to hear better. Stiles began to reach for the door to get a look when Scott appeared suddenly nearly causing Stiles to jump out of his skin.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door." Scott panted. "Help me get him in."

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked as he help Peter sit.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott nearly collapsed.

"Okay, two problems. Kali got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, thirty seconds ago" Stiles spoke.

"Stay here and keep her safe." Scott looked at the two conscious males in the ambulance.

 _Hallway_

Scott walked down the hallway swaying slightly due to a concussion he received. Scott glance behind him to see if anyone was following him when he caught the scent of the twins. Scott turned slightly and then ducked as a huge fist soared above his head and into a metal cabinet. The twins attacked with an abundance of ferocity, though Scott dodged almost all of their attacks. The twins were able to get a grip on Scott's throat and slam him into the wall.

"Where is she?" The twins demanded. "We're trying not to hurt you."

"Me too." Scott growled as his eyes turned red.

Scott brought both his feet up to the merged werewolf's chest and using the wall for extra leverage pushed the huge werewolf into the other wall with enough force to put the giant through the wall. The twins slowly got up only to be put right back down as Scott delivered a huge left hand to their temple. Scott looked up to see his mom running down the hall with the defibrillator. Scott grabbed the twins in a chokehold as his mother slammed the paddles into the giant's chest sending electricity dancing through the werewolves. The twins separated and passed out as Scott stood, his body smoking slightly. Melissa jerked her head to the side and took off with Scott following close behind.

 _Elevator_

"Anything?" Jennifer asked as Derek stared at his phone and getting no response. "Derek, I know what you're thinking. That I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought. 'Is that her real face? The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. Is that what she really looks like?' Please tell me you're not thinking that."

 _Morgue_

Kali paced the room frowning.

"You should have kept his mother." Kali stated.

"Is that so?" Deucalion asked.

"You have a soft spot for him." Kali accused.

"I have an investment I'm trying to mature." Deucalion corrected. "If you want to talk about soft spots, let's talk about Jennifer Blake. Or… What was her name again?"

"Julia." Kali nearly whispered.

"Ah." Deucalion nodded.

 _Elevator_

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." Jennifer began.

"I don't care." Derek shook his head refusing to even glance at her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self." Jennifer explained. "Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"I still don't care." Derek groaned.

"I bet you're curious though." Jennifer stated. "I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." Derek spoke.

"I was Kali's emissary." Jennifer looked at Derek. "I was the one she couldn't kill."

 _Morgue_

"I didn't understand why I had to kill her too." Kali sighed. "She was harmless. I did it because you wanted me to. I did everything you asked to be a part of this pack."

"You did it to be with Ennis, so don't point that accusing toe at me." Deucalion took off his glasses. "And as for harmless, how harmless does she look now?"

"I thought she was dead." Kali argued.

"Did you?" Deucalion growled.

"Are you asking if maybe there was a moment of uncertainty? That when I walked away thinking she was dead, that maybe I turned back? And maybe I saw her there, lying perfectly still, but I focused my hearing anyway. Listened to the sound of her heart still beating, still fighting for life, and I thought, 'I could go back and finish it, or I could let someone I love die peacefully.' And maybe I just kept walking." Kali told the story as Deucalion stood beside her.

"My heart bleeds for you, Kali. Apparently hers could have bled a little more." Deucalion snarled.

 _Elevator_

"For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter." Jennifer turned to Derek. "Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found.

 _With Scott and Melissa_

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill." Melissa explained. "No other reason."

"He had to have a reason." Scott frowned. "I don't think he does anything without a reason."

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it, I got that covered." Melissa stated.

Scott grabbed his mother's arm as he heard a gun click around the corner of the hallway. Scott slowly made his way to the corner and looked around to be greeted with Chris Argent holding his silver pistol at Scott's head.

 _Elevator_

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under the mistletoe?" Jennifer asked. "It's a Norse myth. Balder, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other Gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Balder. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Balder. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant, and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Balder. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hand mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked, the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the Alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Derek exclaimed.

"So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek." Jennifer smirked. "I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again."

"You can't beat them." Derek looked at Jennifer.

"Are you sure about that?" Jennifer quirked an eyebrow. "Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek?"

"We lose all our power." Derek sighed.

 _With Scott_

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Chris asked walking beside Scott.

"Yeah. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power on." Scott explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa pointed out.

"They'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't afford to get in a fight with them again." Scott groaned.

"You got us now." Chris replied to the concussed werewolf.

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, two very important people to me are going to die as well." Scott explained.

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Chris shook his head.

"She's… She's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac described earning strange looks from everyone else and a glare from Allison. "No, it's… Just an observation."

"I got an idea." Allison spoke looking at herself in the mirror.

 _Morgue_

"What are they doing?" Kali asked.

"Plotting." Deucalion smirked.

 _Hallways_

Aiden and Ethan were walking down the many halls in the hospital hoping to find Jennifer Blake and end her when they heard the elevator doors being pushed open in the distance. The twins shared a look as they began to head towards the sound.

 _Chris' Car_

Isaac slid into the driver seat of the hunter's car when Allison's name popped up on his phone. Isaac hit the talk button and Allison's face appeared on the screen.

"Are you ready?" Allison asked seeing Isaac nod in confirmation. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Do I look nervous?" Isaac tilted his head.

"No, not at all." Allison replied setting the phone up to face the hallway.

"Did he look nervous?" Chris' voice filled the car.

"Terrified." Allison answered.

"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly." Isaac growled.

"Just go as soon as you see them, okay?" Allison's face appeared back on screen.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." Isaac replied.

 _Hallways_

Ethan and Aiden search around the floor they were on and found nothing when the sound of running footsteps reached their ears. The twins took off after the sounds knowing that the sound was of Jennifer's shoes.

In another part of the hospital the sound of the shoes reached Kali, who let an evil smirk appear on her face before walking out of the room she was in.

The twins finally caught up to the woman and ran after her past the cell phone in the hallway. Kali jumped out a window as the twins and the woman ran out the entrance to the hospital. Glass rained down as Kali stood to her full height. The woman turned around to reveal herself as Allison holding her bow and firing flashbang arrows at the three Alphas blinding them. Chris made his way towards his daughter firing his pistols at the werewolves not caring if he hit them of not. The werewolves scattered blind and disoriented.

As the werewolves took off the power to the hospital came back on as the backup generation was turned on once more.

 _Elevator_

The lights flickered back on in the elevator making Derek smile slightly as he hit the button to get to another floor and out of the small space. Derek watched the doors wishing for the elevator to go faster.

"Derek, please look at me." Jennifer requested behind the werewolf.

Derek looked at the reflection in the metal doors to see Jennifer in her slashed and deformed faced Darach form. Derek eyes widen slightly as Jennifer let out a loud screech before everything went black.

 _Ambulance_

Isaac whipped the car behind the ambulance as Peter and Stiles carried Cora out. Peter took the she-wolf in his arms and gently put her in the back seat as Stiles noticed something on the door of the ambulance. Stiles stared at the form on the door with dread flooding his veins as he read the words right under the signature line. Parent or Guardian. Stiles hand trembled as he ran his finger over the words almost not hearing Isaac yelling for him to get in the car. Stiles looked at the words again and took off to the hospital with Isaac calling after him.

 _Hospital_

Scott ran down the hallways to get to where he heard the elevator heading. He arrived as soon as the metal doors opened and looked down at the unconscious body of Derek. Scott ran into the elevator and check the Alpha for a pulse letting out a breath when he found one. Scott looked up to see the service hatch open and felt his blood turn to ice.

"Mom!" Scott yelled and ran out of the elevator to the stairs not waiting as Stiles called his name.

Stiles nearly fell on his face as he seen Derek laying the elevator not moving. Stiles tried to ignore the terrible twisting in his stomach as he chased his best friend up the stairs. Scott burst through the door to the roof accidently making the door fly off its hinges and slide across the roof.

"Mom! Mom!" Scott yelled hoping against hope.

"They're gone." Deucalion stepped forward. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back."

Scott looked at the Alpha defeated. He couldn't think of any other way. Cora was right, he always showed up late and this time he was going to lose everyone. His mom, his father-figure, and his girlfriend were good as dead if he didn't go with Deucalion. Scott slowly walked towards the Demon Wolf as Stiles ran out to the roof.

"Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles pleaded.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott thickly replied.

"No, there's… Scott, there's got to be something else, okay?" Stiles grasped at straws. "We always… We always have a plan B."

"Not this time." Scott said as a tear ran down his cheek. "Too many people that I care about is going to die."

"Scott." Stiles watched Scott continued to walk towards the Alpha.

"I'm gonna find you dad." Scott promised.

"I'll tell you what, I'll even tell you how to save Cora." Deucalion spoke looking at Stiles. "Tell Derek that the spark can save her."

With that the two werewolves walked away disappearing into the fog leaving a heartbroken Stiles on the roof. Stiles wiped his eyes angrily as he realized he just lost his brother, father, and a mother-figure before walking back down the stairs.

 _Nemeton_

Melissa woke with a groan as she found herself tied up very thoroughly. Melissa jerked at her bonds only to find there was no escaping.

"Hey. Hey." Sheriff Stilinski called out. "You all right?"

"Oh, God, where are we?" Melissa asked so terrified that she didn't think about finding out that Sheriff Stilinski was captured too.

"I don't know." Sheriff Stilinski frowned. "Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh, she called it something different. She called it a Nemeton."


	11. Alpha Pact

Chapter Eleven: Alpha Pact

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Stiles rushed back downstairs to the elevator where Derek still laid unconscious. Stiles quickly walked over kneeled beside trying to shake the Alpha awake to no avail. The teen raised his hand and brought down across the werewolf's cheek multiple times getting no reaction from him. Stiles raised his hand once more this time forming a fist before bringing it back down. Derek snapped awake grabbing Stiles' wrist before the fist landed in the center of his face.

"Where is she?" Derek growled.

"Jennifer? Gone, with Scott's mom." Stiles replied frantically.

"She took her?" Derek dropped his head to the floor of the elevator in frustration.

"Yeah. If that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay?" Stiles explained. "We gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here."

"Whoa." Derek groaned as Stiles helped him up. "What about Cora?"

"Before Deucalion left with Scott he said something about a spark could save her." Stiles replied.

 _Outside the Hospital_

Isaac slid the car to a stop outside the front of the hospital and looked out the back window.

"You see the twins?" Isaac asked Peter.

"No." Peter glanced around. "But I see the Argents."

Chris and Allison ran around the ambulance towards the car when a howl echoed through the air.

"What was that?" Allison asked.

"A retreat." Chris frowned.

Isaac looked out the windshield at the Argents when a thought occurred to him.

"Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive? Hmm?" Isaac turned around to see Peter had disappeared.

Isaac groaned as he jumped out of the car as the Argents ran towards him asking about the others. Isaac could only shrug his shoulders and explain the situation the best he could with the limited information he had. Derek's SUV swung up to the car interrupting the conversation as Derek jumped out and went to take Cora to his car.

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" Allison inquired.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us." Derek quickly explained as he gently laid Cora in the backseat of his car. "We have to go right now."

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris questioned.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek sighed as Isaac's face drained of color hearing about the woman that treated him as a son.

"What… What about Scott?" Isaac shakily asked. "Derek, where's Scott?"

"He went with Deucalion." Derek turned to face the three. "Deucalion gave Scott a clue to how to save Cora and promised to help save his and Stiles' parents."

"Scott wouldn't do that!" Allison exclaimed.

"He didn't have much choice." Derek growled as his eye flashed red. "He has three people that means the world to him on the line. He is desperate to save them and Deucalion seemed to be the answer. I couldn't say that I wouldn't have done the same."

 _Beacon Hills Hospital_

Stiles sat in the hallway as a tall dark hair man walked in. Stiles looked over hearing the man coming near him and let out an annoyed sigh. Out of all the people in the FBI they had to send this guy.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker." The man stopped in front of Stiles. "Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid, Rafael." Stiles shot back.

"Where's your dad, and why has no one been able to contact him?" Rafael ignored Stiles' comment.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles glared up at Rafael.

"Is he drinking again?" Rafael slightly smirked.

"What do you mean 'again'? He never had to stop, unlike you." Stiles retorted.

"He did have to slow down." Rafael again ignored the snide remark. "Is he drinking like he used to?"

"All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay?" Stiles was getting fed up with Rafael's attitude. "We'll do the alphabet. Start with F, end with U."

Rafael smiled tightly at the teen who stubbornly wouldn't cooperate with him.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know what happened here." Stiles groaned. "I was stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name Argent on the doors, are you?" Rafael frowned.

 _Derek's Loft_

Cora laid on the hide-away bed, black blood staining her lips, breathing raggedly. Derek sat at her side never taking his worried eyes off of her as Isaac paced back and forth.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac continued to pace.

"I don't know." Derek wiped his sister's sweat drenched forehead.

"So what are you gonna do?" Isaac needed a plan. "If she dies along with the parents, Scott won't be coming back."

"I don't know." Derek sighed in defeat.

"Wanna figure something out?" Isaac rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help keep people from being killed, you were in here rolling around the sheets with the actual killer." Isaac leaned forward to be eye level with Derek. "Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing!" Isaac stood up as sorrow enveloped his young face. "Why did you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe." Derek slowly looked at the teen as the blonde began to leave. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out what Deucalion meant about helping her."

"There's no time!" Isaac shouted slinging the large metal door open. "The full moon is coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the loft as Derek sat next to his sister, guilt and anger eating at him. Peter could smell the emotions coming off of Derek as the younger werewolf sat brooding.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter said as he walked down the step he was sitting on. "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott isn't an Alpha yet." Derek corrected.

"He is well on his way, isn't he?" Peter spoke. "We both know that he would probably be an Alpha by now if it wasn't for Cora being in the shape she is. Quite possible Jennifer Blake planned it that way."

Cora began gasping for breath when Derek quickly sat on the bed and gripped her arm. Black lines crawled up Derek's veins causing him to grunt in pain as her took his sister's. Slowly Cora's breathing evened out although Derek still held on.

"Careful." Peter cautioned.

"Don't worry." Derek panted. "I know going too far could kill me."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter explained. "I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do and with good reason."

"Which is?" Derek asked hopefully as maybe this would tie into Deucalion's spark tip.

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it." Peter described. "In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own."

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek demanded.

"I'm telling you I've heard it's possible." Peter replied.

"How?" Derek asked.

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha." Peter began.

"Spark? Deucalion was telling the truth." Derek's eyes darted back and forth thinking. "Explain how."

"When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body." Peter detailed. "As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."

"If I can save her…" Derek spoke.

"If." Peter pointed out turning to the window. "If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you."

Derek look back at his sister resting fitfully in the bed. Derek closed his eyes and came to the decision. Derek looked up with determination.

"How do I do it?" Derek decided not seeing the small smirk appearing on Peter's face. "By taking her pain?"

"And then some." Peter answered. "I have to warn you that there's a cost."

Derek didn't care about the cost all he wanted was to save his sister. Derek headed to the bed when Peter walked around the desk and stood in front of the Alpha.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'll be losing." Peter argued knowing that Derek wasn't changing his mind.

"I don't care about power. Scott showed me there's more to life than that." Derek replied.

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter shook his head. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night. If you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a Beta?"

"I don't care." Derek growled.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for?" Peter questioned. "She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital."

"Why?" Derek looked over at Peter.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the Alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you." Peter explained. "She needs you on her side."

Cora began to choke on her breath and shake as her condition increasingly worsen. Derek quickly made his way to her side.

"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." Derek claimed.

"You always have a choice." Peter pointed out. "It's whether or not you can live with the consequences, facing Kali as a Beta."

"Yeah, but it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless." Derek replied.

Derek decided he was finished talking and it was time for action. He gently brushed Cora's hair off of her face as he then grasped her smaller hand between his two larger ones. Black lines raced up Derek's arms and into his neck as he grimaced with the intense amount of pain entering him. Cora's eyes opened as she watched her pain made Derek wolf out. Derek's eyes shined red as the black lines creeped up his cheekbones and with a howl the red eyes turned back to their old cold steel blue.

Derek collapsed to the floor and Peter rushed over and dragged the younger man to a nearby wall to prop him up as Cora sat up slightly dazed. Cora shook her head of the cobwebs and grabbed a water bottle before making her way to her brother and slowly pouring the liquid into his mouth. Derek coughed as he choked slightly on the water and looked over to see his worried sister.

"You're okay." Derek smiled.

"I'm doing much better than you are right now." Cora laughed. "All because of you."

"Hopefully not all for nothing." Peter spoke reminding the siblings of his presence. "The full moon is coming soon, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red and there is a fully charged Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb. That is if she doesn't decide to have Scott do it instead."

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek groaned.

"Wait, what does he mean by 'if she doesn't decide to have Scott do it instead.' Last time I knew Scott was fighting the Alphas." Cora shook her head.

"Scott left with Deucalion the other night." Derek sighed.

"What?" Cora asked incredulously. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Deucalion promised to help him save everyone he cared about." Peter replied off-handedly.

"Scott's mom, Stiles' dad, and you were all in danger. Deucalion told Scott that he could help find the parents and then gave us a clue to how to save you as soon as Scott joined him." Derek explained.

"That selfless idiot." Cora growled.

 _Argent's Apartment_

"The word is 'guardian,' Allison." Chris spoke as he opened the door to the apartment leading his daughter and Stiles inside. "More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately."

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison argued.

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors." Stiles backed Allison up. "That kind of felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morrell." Allison announced. "She knows a lot more that she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us."

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?" Stiles waved his hands around. "Seeing as that the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away."

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris spoke softly.

"He could already be dead." Stiles shook his head.

"I don't think so." Chris replied. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison looked at her father.

"Then let's not wait around to see her next move." Chris stated pulling out a map. "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current. So Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?" Chris looked over to see Stiles slumped in a chair staring at his feet. "Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help."

"So you seriously wanna go after her?" Stiles sighed. "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

"I'm carrying a .45." Chris pulled out his silver pistol and slid a clip into it. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need both of you."

"Where do we start?" Stiles sighed.

Chris dug around a desk drawer finding a black light as Stiles slid up to the desk. Chris turned on the light as held it over the map.

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current." Chris explained. "So there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec. She wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris replied tapping the map.

"Scott's boss." Allison sighed.

"Deaton." Chris confirmed. "It was her only failure. That could mean something."

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles stated.

"What about Lydia?" Allison asked.

"Lydia?" Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "What can she do?"

"Uh, Lydia has got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles explained.

"Well, what is she? Psychic?" Chris inquired.

"She's something." Stiles replied.

Chris and Allison began to put out guns and weapons trying to find out which ones they wanted when they go to confront Jennifer. Stiles' eyes kept getting wider as more and more deadly weapons was put into the room. Chris pulled out an assault rifle making Stiles duck as Chris checked the sights.

"Whoa. I thought you guys retired." Stiles spoke as Chris went to check a sniper rifle.

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Chris replied place the sniper rifle back down. "Now, make sure your phone is on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles frowned looking at his phone.

"Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris spoke seeing the betrayed looks on the teens' faces.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but…" A voice from the doorway of the office made the three inside turn to see Isaac popping his claws. "Well, I'm getting pretty good with these."

 _Bank Vault_

Chris, Isaac, and Allison walked into the bank vault as Stiles went to go find Lydia. Chris wearily looked around as Isaac stood next to the older man. Chris reached into his coat and pulled out his modifier electric baton warning the teens to be careful.

"I thought you only used those on werewolves." Isaac spoke looking at the baton.

"I do." Chris turned and shoved the baton into Isaac's gut sending volts of electricity running through the teen's body making the teen fall to the ground.

Allison was frozen in shock as her father walked over and handcuffed her to a bar on the side of the vault before she realized what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison shouted.

"I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to trust me on this." Chris looked at his daughter with tired eyes. "I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them."

Chris walked over to the center of the bank tossing his .45 to the ground as Jennifer walked in smirking.

"Now, this is a sacrifice." Jennifer smiled before revealing her real face and knocking Chris out.

 _Lydia's Bedroom_

"I don't believe it." Lydia shook her head in denial. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face, though." Stiles took a breath to compose himself. "It was…"

"Then what can I do?" Lydia asked wanting to help, but not knowing how. "I get that I'm some kind of, human Geiger counter for death. I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…"

"Because of what?" Stiles asked as Lydia trailed off.

"When she called me a Banshee, she was surprised by it." Lydia spoke wide eyed. "What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?" Stiles wanted an answer.

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia replied.

 _Bank Vault_

Isaac groaned as he picked himself off the floor and made his way to Allison, who was still shocked into silence. Isaac looked at the huntress worriedly as she stared into space. Isaac grabbed the handcuffs and pulled as hard as he could since the electricity was still affecting his muscles. Soon the link broke freeing the brunette girl allowing her to fall into Isaac's embrace as she tried to make sense of way her father allowed Jennifer to take him.

"We need to go, okay? We need help." Isaac whispered as Allison gripped him tighter. "Allison? Allison, we have to go."

"They're all gonna die. Aren't they?" Allison felt all hope leave her heart.

"Not if Scott or Stiles can help it." Isaac replied hugging the crying huntress. "One of them will find something to help us save them."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

"Aiden isn't texting me back." Lydia sighed tossing her phone into her purse. "Okay, well, maybe we could just…" Lydia was cut off by Stiles' phone ringing.

Stiles pulled out his phone and read the text causing all color to drain from his face leaving Lydia confused to what was happening. Stiles' hands shook terribly as he shoved his phone into his pocket as his breathing became more difficult to control.

"What? What happened?" Lydia asked. "Oh, God. What is it now?"

"It's from Isaac." Stiles whimpered. "Jennifer, she… She has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now."

"There's still time. We still have time, right?" Lydia tried to calm her friend. "Stiles? You okay?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Stiles stumbled down the hallway.

 _Nemeton_

Chris slowly came to back to consciousness as the last bit of fog lifted from his mind. Chris sat up hitting his head on the column behind him.

"You okay over there?" Sheriff Stilinski asked from where he was tied up.

"Chris? It's Chris, right?" The voice of Melissa cut through the pounding in the hunter's head.

"Yeah." Chris squeezed his eyes shut trying to will the throbbing away. Chris looked around and soon he realized where he was. "Oh." Chris chuckled humorlessly.

"Is it just me or has somebody been here before?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at the hunter.

"Years ago." Chris answered as he began to struggle to bring his legs to his hands.

"Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife." Stilinski informed as Chris frown and wiggled for a different weapon.

"And the knife that's in you sleeve." Melissa added.

"And the switchblade in your other sleeve." Stilinski told the hunter before he could even think about looking.

Chris groaned slightly as he began to focus on getting to another weapon as the doors to the cellar opened revealing Jennifer Blake walking down the steps.

"And the Taser in your jacket pocket." Jennifer smirked as Chris glared at her. "Argent. The French word for silver." Jennifer kneeled and began to clean the blood off of Chris' forehead. "Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend. When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves, but the family. What's the Argent Code again? 'We hunt those who hunt us'? I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself."

"Don't pretend like we have the same cause." Chris growled. "I don't kill innocent people."

"That's why they call it a sacrifice. I wish it worked another way. Think about what you're doing. You are making this town, even this world, safer for your children." Jennifer laughed as she looked at the glaring Melissa. "Well, most of them."

 _Beacon Hills High School_

Stiles stumbled into the locker room with Lydia close behind. Lydia watched as Stiles slid down the lockers and onto the floor hyperventilating.

"Just try and think about something else. Anything else." Lydia desperately tried to calm Stiles down.

"Like what?" Stiles panted.

"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family…" Lydia trailed off as Stiles gave her a 'are you kidding' look. "I mean, not family. Oh, God. Okay, uh… Just try and slow your breathing."

"I can't… I can't." Stile gasped.

Lydia looked at Stiles unsure what to do then she just reacted and grabbed Stiles' face in her hands and smashed her lips to his. Stiles' eyes nearly popped out of his head as his crush since the third grade kissed him before slowly kissing back. Lydia pulled back as Stiles sat there stunned with a goofy look on his face.

"Ooh. How'd you do that?" Stiles realized his breathing was back to normal.

"I, uh… I read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Lydia explained. "So when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"I did?" Stiles questioned. "That was really smart."

"I just… I don't know, I just read it somewhere." Lydia shrugged. "If I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor."

"Morrell." Stiles muttered as an idea came to him.

The two teens quickly got up and rushed towards the counselor's office. Stiles swung the door open without knocking to see that the office was empty execept for a heavy-set African-American girl sitting in a chair.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked.

"No, I thought this was gym class." The girl retorted.

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny." Lydia scolded. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes." The girl spread her arms outs to the side. "So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session." Lydia spoke with the same amount of attitude.

"Well, I am." The girl spoke. "I've got some serious issues to work on."

"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle." Stiles finally placed the face. "You're Heather's best friend."

"I _was_ Heather's best friend." Danielle look down. "We've been working on that issue three times a week."

"Hold on. Did you say Ms. Morrell was twenty minutes late?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know why either. She's always on time." Danielle answered.

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia confirmed.

"Then she's not late, she's missing." Stiles sighed.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia asked. "I mean Scott was suspicious of her and now he is with the Alphas."

"Then I wanna know what she knows." Stiles said determinedly as he dug through her desk.

"Those files are private." Danielle exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia backed Danielle up.

"This one's yours." Stiles held up a file.

"Let me see that." Lydia snatched the file and opening up to see the picture of the tree she has been drawing.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles looked at the tree.

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's good, too." Danielle complimented.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled.

"No, but that's the same one, though." Stiles insisted.

"Same as what?" Lydia asked in frustration.

"It's the same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles explained.

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at the boy.

"It's the exact same one." Stiles grabbed Lydia's notebook. "Don't you see?"

Stiles flipped through the notebook to prove he was correct as each tree was exactly the same. Lydia eyes widen as she looked at each of the pictures seeing that Stiles was right.

"Okay, you can have my session." Danielle stated as this got too weird for her. "You've got bigger issues."

"What is this?" Lydia shuttered.

Stiles flipped a few more pages when he came across one drawn on the bottom of a page. Stiles studied the picture a few seconds before slowly turning the picture upside down to see that the tree wasn't a tree at all, but instead as a root system.

"I know where they are." Stiles eyes widened. "It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be."

Lydia and Stiles walked out of the counselor's office and into the hallway when they heard a deep voice calling out Stiles' last name. Stiles let out an annoyed groan as Lydia looked over to see Rafael walking towards them.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lydia asked.

"Ugh, unfortunately." Stiles replied. "All right, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know."

Lydia nodded and frowned at the tall man that was just behind Stiles now as she walked off to speak to Derek. Stiles turned to be face-to-chest with Rafael.

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" Rafael questioned.

"No. What does that mean?" Stiles asked even though he knew the answer.

"It means he's officially missing." Rafael said leading Stiles to an empty classroom. Rafael pointed to an empty desk as he leaned against the teacher's desk. "Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?"

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles glare at the tall man.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" Rafael countered.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles tilted his head.

"First, I have no idea what you just said." Rafael shook his head. "Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles fought his smirk.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Rafael frowned.

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?" Stiles wanted to be as far away from this man as possible.

"Where are your other friends?" Rafael asked.

"You mean Scott?" Stiles frowned.

"I mean Scott, I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, Cora Hale, these twins, Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." Rafael flipped through his notepad.

"I don't have a clique." Stiles growled.

"Stiles, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And…" Rafael tried. "Hey. Your dad is missing. Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"He's with me." Deaton spoke coming through the door.

 _Derek's Loft_

Peter got up to answer the door as someone knocked. Peter slid the door open to see the girl he used to resurrect himself for the first time since that night.

"You." Lydia looked wide eyed at the werewolf.

"Me." Peter smirked slightly.

"You." Lydia frowned.

"Me." Peter sighed. "Derek! We have a visitor."

"We heard, Dumbass." Cora replied.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Ms. Morrell ran through the preserve as fast as she could. She stopped for a second to catch her breath when a distance howl caused her to run again. Some distance behind the twins ran following Morrell's scent in the air. Deucalion and Scott walked through the preserve following the scent and using their wolf vision. Soon both werewolves were blinded by a bright light. Scott blinked his eyes going back to his normal vision and frowned.

"It's a firefly." Scott spoke slowly wondering how it blinded him so badly.

"Unusual for this region." Deucalion said.

"It's because of Jennifer, isn't it?" Scott growled. "Just before all this started, a herd of deer nearly crashed into Stiles' Jeep. The cats went crazy at the Animal Clinic. Birds flew into the high school. It was all her."

"They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well." Deucalion replied.

"Does she scare you?" Scott asked.

"She concerns me if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause." Deucalion turn his head towards Scott. "People like your mother and Stiles' father."

"Are you willing to kill innocent people?" Scott looked at Deucalion.

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way." Deucalion replied.

"You used to believe in peace. I saw it and felt it." Scott argued.

"I was naive when I was far old enough to know better." Deucalion frowned. "Maybe you'll learn from my mistakes."

 _Derek's Loft_

"You don't know where it is?" Cora asked confused. "You told me you been there."

"We have." Peter insisted. "After a few memorable experiences there, Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister, decided that she didn't ever want us going back." Peter explained in more details for Lydia. "She knew how dangerous it was, and took the memory of its location from us."

"Then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Morrell ran into a clearing knowing that the twins were right behind her and gaining quickly. She slid to a stop and turned around to face the twins. She reached into her jacket and grabbed a handful of Mountain Ash tossing it in the air to form a perfect circle around her. The Mountain Ash settled just in time for the twins to run full force into it and be bounced back several feet. Kali jumped out of a tree behind Morrell as she watched the twins slowly climb to their feet. Morrell panted as she looked at the three werewolves knowing that she was surrounded.

Deucalion and Scott made their way to the circle as well with Scott stopping the older werewolf before he ran into the barrier. Morrell looked at the teen sadly.

"How did you know, Marin?" Deucalion asked. "That we'd come for you?"

"Because you have Scott. Because Jennifer and I are the same. I know you've always been suspicious of us; of what we can do." Morrell confidently stated.

"With good reason." Kali spat out. "We know you sent that girl. The one who helped Isaac."

"What was her name again?" Deucalion smirked.

"Braeden." Morrell glared at the blind werewolf. "I sent her to do what I've always done, maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Scott asked earning a smile from Deucalion.

"Nothing more than any of you know." Morrell answer before looking the teen right in the eyes. "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends."

"He can decide what's right for himself." Deucalion growled.

"Not without all the information." Morrell declared. "Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that includes Ennis, by the way. My brother saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him." Morrell turned to the female werewolf. "He wants you to go after Derek, Kali. To force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott."

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life. If you must know I shared my memories with Scott and here he stands. At my side." Deucalion uncapped his cane and threw it into Morrell's shoulder.

The impact of the cane impaling her shoulder caused Morrell to stumble backwards and break the line as she fell to the ground. The twins and Kali made to go after her when Scott rushed forward throwing the twins backwards and getting between the two women.

"Back off." Scott ordered his eyes burning red surprising Kali. Scott kneeled down and pulled the cane out of Morrell's shoulder and took her pain. "I'm not going to let them kill you. But if you know something, if you know where they are…"

"The Nemeton. You find that, you'll find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton." Morrell panted.

 _The Nemeton_

Chris struggled trying to escape the ropes and find his secret weapon he had in case everything else failed which it did.

"I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours." Mellissa looked at the hunter.

"You been tied up before?" Stilinski didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Many times." Chris let out a deep breath.

"What, is that part of being a werewolf hunter?" Stilinski looked over at the other man.

"I tried to download him on as much as I could." Melissa grinned in the face of Chris' glare.

"I was starting to feel a little bit left out." Stilinski smirked as he bumped his foot into the nurse's.

"You knew." Chris scoffed slightly earning a confused look from the Sheriff. "I remember meeting you once before you were sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it."

"You're right." Stilinski sighed as Melissa looked at him. "There was a night, eight years ago. The night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There'd been a pileup, and a young woman, she was a teenager, actually, she was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was gonna die. I just kept telling her, 'No, no. Listen, paramedics are on their way.' And I remember her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I… I literally thought she was gonna break the bones." Stilinski took a deep breath as Melissa rubbed her foot against his. "She looked me in the eye and she said, 'If you wanna be with her, go now.' I knew she was talking about my wife. But then that other part of my brain, the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections, that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia. So I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out. Till her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead. When I finally got to the hospital, I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room, with his head in his hands. He was with Claudia when she died. But I wasn't." Stilinski swallowed hard. "I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."

 _Animal Clinic_

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two, or where they all intersect." Stiles spitball to Isaac, Allison, Deaton, Lydia, and Cora. "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once." Allison spoke. "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles sighed along with the huntress.

"How do we find this place then?" Cora asked.

"There might be a way." Deaton answered. "But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott."

 _Outside of Beacon Hills Preserve_

Deaton and Stiles leaned against Stiles' Jeep as Scott walked towards the two.

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott jumped straight to the point.

"Lydia. You?" Stiles frowned.

"Morrell." Scott looked over at Deaton. "None of the Alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles stared at Scott.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott explained.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton interjected to stop the fight that was about to explode.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

"We die for them?" Scott looked at Stiles.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles declared before looking at the vet. "You can… You can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton questioned. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time." Scott closed his eyes as he knew what was coming next. "This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles shrugged.

"Trust me there is a lot worst out there according to Deucalion's memories." Scott replied before turning to his boss. "Is that it?"

"No." Deaton sighed. "It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart. And permanent, like a scar."

"Or a tattoo." Scott frowned.

 _The Nemeton_

Chris finally was able to pull out his secret weapon from out behind his back as Melissa looked over curiously.

"What is that?" Melissa asked.

"Ultrasonic emitter." Chris answered. "A smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves." Melissa slightly glared at the hunter. "Only they hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them."

Chris pushed the button and let the emitter fall to the ground.

 _Animal Clinic_

Isaac, Lydia, Cora, and Deaton filled three large metal tubs with water, ice, and herbs as the Scott, Stiles, and Allison went to find what they needed. The three teens walked back in the Animal Clinic as the others just finished the last tub.

As Scott walked in he couldn't believe his eyes as Cora looked up and smiled at him. Scott rushed over to the she-wolf and pulled her into a near bone-crushing hug.

"You're alright." Scott sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Derek was able to save me. Apparently there are a lot of selfless idiots that care about me." Cora smiled. "One gave himself up to the enemy and the other gave up his Alpha powers."

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned slightly.

"In order to save me Derek had to sacrifice his Alpha spark. He's a Beta now." Cora wiped her eyes. "You and Derek have to get out of here then. Kali is still gunning for Derek."

"We'll talk about this later. And there will be a later." Cora poked Scott in the chest. "I didn't come back from death's door only to watch you die."

"Yes ma'am." Scott smiled.

"At least you know who your Alpha is." Cora leaned up to kiss Scott when Deaton cleared his throat.

"All right." Deaton announced. "What did you bring?"

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit." Scott place his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Still doesn't look great."

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton replied.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac blurted out as he looked at Allison.

"Yeah, my dad made it as kind of a ceremonial thing." Allison answered. "When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code."

"Scott?" Cora placed her hand on Scott's bicep as he looked at a watch.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." Scott tensed slightly speaking about his dad. "She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay. The three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead." Deaton explained. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia and Allison smiled at each other and Lydia began to walk over to the huntress.

"Lydia." Deaton stopped the girl. "You go with Stiles."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under."

"You've got Isaac." Scott smiled at the two teens as they both turned red. "I've got Cora." Scott wrapped an arm around the She-wolf's shoulders with a crooked grin.

"That's exactly right, Scott." Deaton nodded in agreement.

Scott, Stiles, and Allison went to a different room to get ready before coming back in to the room with the tub. The three teens stood and looked at the tubs for a few moments before sharing looks between each other. The three began to lower themselves into the tub as the three other teens stood behind the teens they were tethering.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something." Stiles shivered. "Your dad is in town. He's investigating dad's disappearance."

Cora felt the muscles in Scott's shoulders tighten even more than they already were as she tried to rub some of the tension out. Scott stared blankly at the wall not quite processing what he just heard. The three teens in the tubs looked at each other and all gave a nod as the other pushed them into the water. The two humans stopped thrashing long before Scott did. Deaton rushed over to help Cora hold the werewolf down as Scott's eyes turned gold and then flashing red making Cora gasp in surprise.

Scott slowly felt himself slipping away as inky shadows began to creep into his field of vision. Scott's eyes finally closed as the last bit of consciousness slip from him.

 _Scott's Room_

Rafael sat in Scott's room on his son's bed looking around. Rafael looked down at the floor seeing _A Tale of Two Cities_ lying open on by the bed. He picked up the book and sighed.


	12. Lunar Eclipse

Chapter Twelve: Lunar Eclipse

Scott's eyes flew open as he jerked his head out of the water and sat up panting for air. Scott looked around to see he was in a completely white room with multiple support beams throughout. The werewolf heard Stiles and Allison gasping for breath to his right and turned his head in that direction. Scott gave the other two teens a nod and the three lifted themselves out of their tubs onto the white tile floor. A faint humming caused the three to turn around to see a large stump in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Scott looked down to see that the tubs had disappeared as well. The werewolf began to walk towards the Nemeton with Stiles and Allison following close behind. As if distance and the laws of physics did not exist the Nemeton seemed like it was meeting the teens halfway.

Scott looked at the stump with a thoughtful look and lifted his left sleeve to look at his tattoo remembering the conversation with Derek about symbols having different meanings for werewolves. Scott gestured for Allison and Stiles to step forward. Once the three teens stood at the base of the stump, Scott gave them a nod as they reached out and touched the rough surface of the once enormous tree. With a mental jolt the three teens were taken back into their memories to the night that led to this moment. The night Scott became a werewolf.

Allison jerked upright in the tub and found herself in the Animal Clinic once more. Soon Stiles and Scott sat up as well panting. The sudden noise cause Deaton, Lydia, Isaac, and Cora to rush back into the room as the three teens stepped out of the tubs.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott exclaimed as Cora slammed into his chest hugging him tightly, slightly sobbing into his already drenched shirt.

"Yeah, we passed it. There was this stump. This huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore." Stiles confirmed. "It was cut down. But it's still big, though. Very big."

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott winced as he realized what he said and held Cora a little tighter.

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter." Stiles added.

"I was there, too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison spoke up.

"That was me." Scott jerked his head towards the huntress. "You almost hit me." Scott looked over at Deaton as he still tried to calm Cora down. "We can find it."

Isaac, Lydia, and Deaton all shared a look that made the three very wet teens frown.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac explained.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours." Cora answered muffled by Scott's wet shirt before stepping back a bit.

"We were in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott shook his head send drops of water flying everywhere.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton replied.

"I need to head back and talk with Deucalion." Scott stated drying his face and hair with a towel.

"No. You are not going back with them." Cora glared at Scott.

"Cora, I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott looked the she-wolf in the eyes.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles looked around the room.

"Why does it matter anyways?" Isaac questioned.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott answered.

"He trusts you more than anyone." Cora turned to Deaton. "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton countered much to Cora's annoyance. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself 'death, destroyer of worlds' we're going to trust that guy?" Cora asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't trust him, no." Deaton shook his head slightly. "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

Scott was about to reply when the group heard the door to the animal clinic open. Deaton and Scott shared a look just before Deaton walked out of the back room and into the lobby to see who was there. Deaton was slightly surprised to see Ethan standing near the door nervously.

"I'm looking for Lydia." Ethan spoke.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked as Scott walked up next to her.

"I need your help." Ethan replied.

"With what?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan answered.

Scott looked at Lydia to see her stiffen slightly. Scott sighed knowing that Ethan was telling the truth. The werewolf took a deep breath before he took command of the situation.

"Cora go with Lydia and Ethan to help Derek. If that means the two of you run, then run. Allison and Isaac will go back to Allison's apartment to get something of her father's so that we can track him. Stiles you go home and get something as well. Isaac and I were around my mom long enough to know her scent." Scott ordered. "Alright let's move out."

Scott began to head to his bike when Cora caught his arm. Scott turned to see the she-wolf had a slight gleam of fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine, Cora." Scott placed his hands on Cora's shoulders. "You just worry about yourself and Derek."

"I'm going to worry about you as well no matter what you say." Cora frowned. "You are going to be helping psychopaths fight a psychopath."

"I'll watch my back." Scott reassured.

"I would prefer to watch your back for you." Cora spoke. "If Derek and I have to leave, just know that I will come back and I expect for you to come back to me as well. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Scott smiled and kissed the she-wolf before leaving.

 _The Nemeton_

Chris looked at his emitter once more and frown slightly.

"Still working?" Melissa asked hopefully.

"Not for much longer." Chris replied.

"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" Melissa joked.

"Well, not before you said something, but now, yes, I do." Sheriff Stilinski smiled at the nurse causing her to smile back before reality hit her once more.

"Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats?" Melissa swallowed hard.

"Nah." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "She'll come down and strangled us with a garrote and then slash our throats."

Melissa stared at Sheriff Stilinski for a moment when he flashed her a sheepish smile. Soon a rumbling could be heard throughout the root cellar making dirt fall from the ceiling.

"It's just the wind." Chris informed the others that Jennifer wasn't involved.

Melissa sighed in relief only for the wind to pick up causing more dirt to fall. Outside the root cellar a storm began to brew as the wind blew dust around with force.

 _Derek's Loft_

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming. My brother is coming with her." Ethan warned.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter spoke.

"You want me to run?" Derek growled.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course I want you to run! Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you wanna fight and die for something, that's fine with me." Cora stepped forward. "But do it for something meaningful. Listen to Peter. Listen to Scott. Get out of here."

"How do you all know I'm gonna lose?" Derek retorted.

"We don't. But I'll bet she has an idea." Peter turned towards Lydia. "Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything." Lydia denied.

"But you feel something, don't you?" Cora asked.

"What do you feel?" Derek questioned.

"I feel like…" Lydia looked at the ground. "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard.

The three Hales looked at each other knowing that Derek had to get out of there.

 _Allison's Apartment_

"Just grab anything." Scott groaned into his phone. "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. Socks? No, I'm not smelling those either. Can't you find a shirt?"

Scott hung up his phone with a sigh of annoyance as Isaac looked at him with amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

"See what you can find in my dad's closest. Anything with a strong scent." Allison spoke opening the door to her father's office to find it occupied.

"Quite an arsenal your father has here, young lady." Rafael McCall spoke sitting behind the desk filled with weapons.

Scott froze hearing that voice the voice he hadn't heard in about ten years. Scott silently told Isaac to go ahead and get a scent. The young werewolf turned and headed to the office where Allison still stood in the doorway. Scott walked up to the huntress' side and glared at his father.

"Scott." Rafael stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled.

"Following one of the only leads I have." Rafael answered. "Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat? We can talk. You too, Isaac."

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked appearing next to Scott.

"Your name is one of the few things I know." Rafael smirked slightly before frowning. "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott walked forward.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping." Rafael replied.

Scott rolled his eyes and tossed himself into a chair on the opposite side of the desk his father was standing. Scott looked over the desk to see a few flash-bang arrowheads and a smoke grenade.

 _Derek's Loft_

The alarm inside the loft began to blare as Kali and Aiden walked inside. Kali let out a roar of frustration when Derek wasn't in sight. The woman spun around kicking the blaring alarm off the support beam silencing it.

"Where is he?" Kali demanded of the two teens in front of her.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping." Lydia turned to Ethan and back to Kali. "Run a few errands. The usual werewolf afternoon."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali growled walking towards Lydia.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure." Lydia sassed. "I'd be happy to give you a referral."

Kali was at the point she wanted to rip this girl's head off her shoulders. Kali stepped forward once more before she heard growling behind her.

"Oh, really?" Kali scoffed looking at Aiden.

 _Parking Lot_

Derek and Cora sat inside the Toyota as Peter looked at them through the window.

"Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away." Peter instructed before looking at Cora. "That includes talking with Scott. Now go!"

Peter watch the two drive out of the parking lot with a slight smile on his face.

 _Allison's Apartment_

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, Allison's father, and your own mother, Scott." Rafael paced back and forth as Isaac raised his hand.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac informed.

"Save the clichéd teenage apathy for your high school teachers." Rafael ordered.

"Wow your dad really is a dick." Isaac looked over at Scott getting a nod in confirmation.

"The three of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to." Rafael raised his voice pissing off Scott.

 _Derek's Loft_

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" Kali growled in Aiden's face.

"She's not the problem." Aiden sighed.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali countered.

"Oh, God! Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia looked at Ethan.

"Probably." Ethan groaned.

Before anything could happen though the skylight shattered as Jennifer dropped to the floor. Ethan grabbed Lydia and protected her from the falling glass as Jennifer stood from her crouching position. Kali and Jennifer stared each other down.

"So, who wants to go first?" Jennifer sneered.

Kali let out a roar and charged Jennifer. Jennifer moved to the right as Kali kicked her leg out. Kali went for a round house kick only for Jennifer to duck under her leg. Kali attempted a few more kicks each meeting the same fate of Jennifer dodging them. Jennifer then hit Kali with her palm sending out a shockwave that sent the barefoot woman flying to the other end of the loft. As Kali hit the ground Aiden rushed Jennifer throwing wild haymakers that Jennifer easily avoided. Soon Aiden received the same treatment as Kali. Seeing his brother slamming into a wall caused Ethan to jump up and rip his shirt off as his brother did the same. The twins began to merge as Jennifer charged them. Just as their heads where merging Jennifer grabbed the twins by their throats and force them apart. With a powerful throw the twins separated and went crashing into walls on either side of the room.

Kali picked herself up as Jennifer turned to face the woman once more. The two looked at each other with hate filling their eyes.

"That's right, Kali. Look at me." Jennifer ordered. "Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal?"

"I don't care." Kali replied even though guilt was eating at her.

"It takes power. Power like this." Jennifer slowly raised her arms out to her sides as the glass on the floor began to rise as well.

"I… I should've…" Kali stammered as the glass spun around so all the points were facing her. "I should've ripped your head off!"

Jennifer let out a scream of rage throwing her hands out in front of her. The glass cut through the air and imbedded themselves into Kali's body. Glass shards cut through the werewolf's main organs some even going completely through and stabbing into the wall behind the barefoot woman. The werewolf's healing just couldn't keep up with the amount of injuries as the last of the glass entered Kali's brain finally ending her suffering. Kali fell to the floor as blood leaked out of her body and pooled onto the floor.

Jennifer smiled as the last bit of light disappeared from the werewolf's eyes. The Darach then turned her sight to Lydia unaware the twins were merging. Lydia look past Jennifer and sighed in relief as the merged twins charged the woman. The twins swung their huge arm a Jennifer's head only for her to duck underneath due to speed. Jennifer used their momentum to spin them around and grabbed their chin from behind her. Jennifer used her enhanced strength to snap their neck on her shoulder with ease. The twins fell to the ground as blood erupted out of their mouth. As twins lay on the ground with lifeless eyes staring at Lydia the girl couldn't help but see the red fade to blue before fading all together.

"What's the line Coach likes to say? The bigger they are…" Jennifer smirked as she looked at Lydia once more.

 _Stiles' Jeep_

Stiles drove his Jeep down the road probably breaking the speed limit by a lot, but no caring any as he needed to find his dad. Unfortunately, the storm that was far in the distance shot forward making the teen jump slightly and stare at the clouds and lighting in confusion. The further he went the harder it became to see and the dust kicked up by the strong winds got thicker. Suddenly a tree appeared in front of the Jeep. Stiles let out a yell and slammed the brakes, but it was too late as the Jeep smashed into the tree. The impact threw Stiles forward making his head smack the steering wheel. Stiles' body then flew backwards back into the seat as he slumped sideways with his head on the side window blood running down his face.

 _Allison's Apartment_

"You can't keep us here." Scott growled grabbing the arrowheads standing up. "Not without some kind of warrant."

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Rafael retorted.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally-licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons." Allison explained.

"That even means this smoke grenade with a pull-ring igniter." Scott grabbed the grenade and pulled the ring. "Oops."

Scott tossed the grenade to his father as he ordered the other teens to follow him out as the three adults inside coughed through the smoke.

"Wait! Scott, wait!" Rafael yelled between coughs.

 _Derek's Loft_

Jennifer slowly walked up to Lydia as the teen slowly backed away only to find herself up against a support beam.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia asked completely terrified.

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia." Jennifer smirked before allowing her face to show its true appearance. "I want you to scream."

Lydia's scream almost bubbled out of throat and force its way out of her mouth. The high pitched wail echoed through the loft as Jennifer smiled. Miles away the scream reached Derek and Cora making Derek jump from the pitch.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked not hearing about Lydia or the last scream due to being unconscious.

"Lydia." Derek answered. "We have to go back."

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Scott, Allison, Isaac pulled into the Beacon Hills Preserve. Allison looked at Scott with a hint of concern.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"I didn't know what to say to him." Scott shook his head. "I couldn't come up with anything, I mean we haven't spoken in ten years. The only thing I could think of was that distraction."

"I still haven't heard from Stiles. You?" Isaac looked up from his phone.

"I don't get it." Scott frowned. "All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on."

Scott checked his phone once more as he led the other two teens into the preserve not knowing that Stiles wrecked his Jeep. Scott and the others walked up a cliff overlooking Beacon Hills where Deucalion stood waiting.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion asked.

"We got a little delayed." Scott growled at the memory. "Are the others not back yet?"

"They're still occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion spoke of the other Alphas off-handedly.

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked.

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Deucalion smiled.

Allison and Isaac stiffened at the Deucalion's remark and the knowledge that Scott was going to be alone with two psychopaths. Scott could smell their anxiety and turned to them.

"Okay, get Stiles and then get to the root cellar, okay?" Scott ordered. "Deucalion and I will keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you going to do that?" Isaac wondered.

"I have a plan." Scott stated.

 _Derek's Loft_

Derek and Cora ran into the loft and their eyes widen at the sight that laid before them. On one side of the room Kali's body lay on the floor with glass protruding from nearly every inch of her body. Towards the center laid the hulking figure of the merged twins lying face down with blood still leaking from their mouth. Cora shook herself from her stunned paralysis and ran over to Lydia sitting on the floor almost in a catatonic state. Derek stood in front of Jennifer with a scowl firmly in place on his face.

"You did this for me?" Derek looked at the carnage once more.

"For us." Jennifer corrected. "For anyone who's ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician!" Derek yelled. "Stop trying to convince me of your cause."

"Fine. I'll convince you of someone else's." Jennifer snapped. "Scott."

Cora and Derek growled at Jennifer who didn't even seem phased by the hostility simmering in their eyes. Cora wanted to rip Jennifer's tongue out of her mouth for using Scott against Derek.

"You can save his mother, Stiles' father." Jennifer continued.

"How?" Derek asked wanting to help Scott causing Jennifer to smile.

"I need a Guardian." Jennifer walked up to Derek. "That's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take, or by you."

"I can't help you. I'm not even an Alpha anymore." Derek frowned.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time. And keep Scott off my back." Jennifer explained.

"You just killed three of 'em on your own." Derek waved his hand out at the bodies. "What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have." Jennifer stated. "And if he's got Scott with him, which he does, I don't stand a chance. If Scott attacks me to help Deucalion I can tell you right now, he may end up just like them. Unless I have you."

"Derek, don't trust her. She wants you to fight Scott." Cora pleaded.

"I have the eclipse in my favor." Jennifer interrupted Cora. "But the moon's only gonna be in the Earth's umbral shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live. Just help me."

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Isaac and Allison ran through the trees in search for the root cellar. The storm picked up even more as the wind blew dust in the air and lighting filled the sky.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac yelled over the wind and thunder.

"I know we're near it." Allison replied. "Do you think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but the wind is too…" Isaac stopped and tilted his head slightly furrowing his eyebrows. "I hear something. It's an emitter. It's one of your dad's."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked hopefully.

"It has to be. Come on." Isaac walked off in the direction of the noise.

The two teens ran into a small clearing with a huge stump in the center. The teens looked at each other knowing they just found the Nemeton. They looked around for the root cellar a few moments when Isaac finally found it and shouted for Allison. Allison tried to open the doors, but the wind was too strong and kept pushing the door back down. Isaac gently pushed Allison out of the way and used his enhanced strength to open the doors letting Allison in first. Unknown to the teen the ground above the root cellar was beginning to collapse.

Chris looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled as his daughter ran over to him checking for any injuries before helping untie him. Isaac ran over to Melissa and began to untie her as well.

"Where's Stiles and Scott? Where's my sons?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the blonde werewolf.

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help." Isaac didn't completely lie, but wasn't completely honest either.

The group looked up when a crack echoed through the space to see a bunch of dirt fall into the cellar.

 _Derek's Loft_

Cora paced for a few moments running a hand through her long brown hair hoping that her brother knew what he was doing going with Jennifer. She just wished that Derek and Scott will make it through this in one piece. Cora turned her attention back to Lydia as she heard the girl whimper slightly.

"We have to get going. Lydia, we can get help." Cora helped the girl up.

"From who?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cora replied.

The girls stopped as they heard the sounds of bones cracking. The two teens turned slowly to see the once merged werewolf was now back in the form of Ethan and Aiden. Cora and Lydia looked at each other in disbelief before running over to the twins. The girls kneeled down next to the boys.

"They're alive." Cora gasped as she focused her hearing.

 _Abandoned Distillery_

Scott and Deucalion walked into a place that took a good man and turned him into a monster. Scott felt the tug of the memory, that he now shares with Deucalion, at the sight of the building.

"You said you had a plan?" Deucalion asked.

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us message. It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's _Heart of Darkness_. I got a message of my own to send her." Scott explained.

Jennifer looked at her phone to see the countdown to the lunar eclipse was just less than half an hour away when a message popped up on her phone. Jennifer looked at the message curiously and hit the envelope to see Scott's face fill her screen with Deucalion standing behind him. The picture blurred before focusing on a spiral.

"You see that symbols? It's a symbol of revenge." The picture blurred again to show Scott and Deucalion once more. "You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want. And now you know where to find us. We'll see you in a bit."

 _The Nemeton_

The three adults were finally untied as the cellar caved in some more. The group dodged the falling supports and shelves as they made their way to the stair only to watch them collapse in front of them. Chris pulled Allison back to safety from the falling debris. Each of the five people in the cellar looked at one another all wondering what they were going to do now.

 _Animal Clinic_

Ethan was on a table as Deaton carried in Aiden with Lydia and Cora close behind.

"Cora, grab that table." Deaton ordered as the she-wolf shoved everything off the table and into the floor. Deaton lowered Aiden down gently.

"Can you save them?" Cora asked seeing that the twins were in bad shape.

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton replied getting equipment out and placing oxygen masks on the twins.

 _Abandoned Distillery_

Deucalion and Scott stood waiting for Jennifer to show her face. Soon through the dust Scott could see the silhouette of Jennifer walking towards them. Scott leaned over and whispered to Deucalion that she was there when he noticed a larger figure behind her. Scott narrowed his eyes as the figures got closer.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott growled.

"This might be hard to believe, but, actually, trying to help you." Derek looked at the teen sadly.

"Ooh." Deucalion smirked. "Like brother against brother. How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer?" Deucalion asked folding his cane and taking off his jacket. "Did you gather your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" Deucalion mocked the woman. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me? Or is it twelve now?" Deucalion's voiced turned monstrous and his skin darken to a dark grey as his face took a more animalistic form.

Scott looked at Deucalion in shock not expecting him to look like that when he changed. Suddenly the memory of Peter of as an Alpha flashed in Scott's head making him wonder if Derek would have become a monster as well if he stayed an Alpha. Jennifer looked at Deucalion and fear flashed in her eyes as the Demon Wolf's eyes glowed. Deucalion charged Jennifer.

 _The Nemeton_

Chris and Isaac looked around for a way out only to find none. Chris frowned in frustration when the cellar began to collapse again. Chris shouted a warning however, Isaac was hit by a large slab of stone making the young werewolf hit the ground. Melissa yelled out his name making Sheriff Stilinski turn and grab the blonde pulling him to safety. The blonde werewolf thanked the sheriff only to see the last support holding the ceiling up crack. Isaac grabbed the support and held it up as Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski moved out of the way. The weight of the support bared down on Isaac making the young man's eye turn gold.

"Is it me or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac joked before groaning. "It's too much! It's too heavy!"

Isaac fell to his knees as Stiles appeared out of nowhere and slid a metal bat under the support taking the weight from Isaac making the blonde sigh in relief.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." Sheriff Stilinski smiled and patted his son on the back.

 _Abandon Distillery_

Derek looked at Deucalion with his glowing blue eyes and charged the older man as he shifted. Deucalion easily grabbed both of Derek's wrists as he swung his fist at the Demon Wolf. Deucalion chuckled as he overpowered the former Alpha. Jennifer made her way to the two werewolves and much like the others sent a shockwave into Deucalion's chest. Deucalion just turned and looked at Jennifer with an expression of boredom. With speed that surprised everyone Deucalion grabbed them by the throats and tossed them to different sides of the distillery. Derek ran at Deucalion again only to meet an uppercut to the jaw that sent the former Alpha flying through the air and into a stack of pallets.

Deucalion walked up to Jennifer and back hand her to the ground as she stood. Scott watched in shock as this man took out both Derek and Jennifer without even breaking a sweat. Deucalion grabbed Jennifer by the back of the neck and pulled her in front of Scott.

"Kill her." Deucalion ordered. "Do it."

Seeing that Scott clearly needed some motivation Deucalion let out a roar that shook the building. Scott fell to his knees as he was forced to shift by the Alpha.

"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear? She's burying them alive." Deucalion explained seeing the rage appearing in the teen's eyes. "It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her and it ends."

"It won't end. Not with me." Jennifer argued. "He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does. Tell me Scott, could you kill Cora?"

"They're dying, Scott." Deucalion continued. "Your mother, and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it's over. Become the Alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet." Scott growled.

"Who's going to save them?" Deucalion mocked the teen. "Your friends?"

"My pack." Scott stood with his eyes glowing gold.

Deucalion growled and shot towards Scott digging his claws into the teen's spine. Scott couldn't move as Deucalion grabbed Scott's arm and held it out as he dragged the boy towards Jennifer.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion growled.

"You know the thing about sharing memories?" Scott turned his head towards Deucalion. "When I experience your memories I found out something. You're not always blind."

Scott struggled as he pulled out the flash-bang arrowheads and threw them to the floor making them exploded blinding everyone in the distillery. Deucalion swung his arms around truly blind for the first time. The three werewolves slowly felt their powers fade and began to shift back to human as the eclipse began. Scott groaned as he blinked his eyes trying to get his vision back.

"The eclipse. It's started." Deucalion almost sounded afraid as Scott and Derek looked at their powerless bodies.

"Oh, shit." Scott cussed as he noticed Jennifer disappeared.

Scott took a few steps forward to look out the door when he saw the true Jennifer walking back into the distillery. Jennifer ran towards Scott and slammed her palms into his chest sending the teen into a wall with a sickening crack. Derek ran over to Scott as Jennifer grabbed Deucalion and threw him onto the floor. Jennifer grabbed Deucalion by the hair and repeatedly slam his head into the ground. The puddle of blood slowly grew and Jennifer continued to bash the Demon Wolf's head in.

"Jennifer." Derek stood from the injured Scott who whispered something to Derek. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jennifer's voice rasped.

"What you really look like." Derek answered. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack. But he's never seen the price you paid."

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer agreed as she kneeled beside Deucalion.

Jennifer place her hand on Deucalion's face and let her power surge through her. Suddenly Deucalion began to scream in pain as his eyes were forced to heal completely. Derek helped Scott sit up as Deucalion continued to scream. Jennifer took her hand off of the Demon Wolf's face as his vision returned. Deucalion looked over to see Scott leaning against the wall with Derek trying to keep the teen still until the eclipse was over.

"Turn to me." Jennifer ordered. "Turn to me!"

Deucalion slowly turned his head to look at Jennifer. The mutilated face filled his vision. Jennifer raised her arm to deliver the final blow when she began to look like a normal woman again. Jennifer stumbled backwards as Derek caught her.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek explained.

"Then you do it. Kill him." Jennifer begged.

"No. You tried to kill Scott. He was off limits." Derek growled as Jennifer pushed herself out of his grip.

"What?" Jennifer snarled.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer. Scott reminded me of that." Derek said grabbing Jennifer's throat. "Let them go."

Jennifer threw Derek into another stack of pallet in a burst of rage. With the eclipse she was still stronger than the werewolves. Scott tried to get to his feet only for Derek to tell him to stay put. Jennifer stormed over to Derek and began to punch him in the face. Jennifer stopped and looked at the man sadly before setting her sights back on Deucalion only to for Derek to stand once more. Jennifer looked at Derek with betrayal as he went after her. Jennifer slammed Derek into one of the stills over and over again. Derek refused to let his pain be voiced as bones cracked and broke due to the beating they were taking. Jennifer looked at Derek to see his eyes light up blue.

"Your fifteen minutes are up." Derek growled pushing Jennifer to the ground.

Scott felt his body begin to heal as he stood and ran towards Jennifer only for her to throw Mountain Ash into the air creating a perfect circle around herself. Scott was able to slide to a stop before hitting the barrier and growled at the woman.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents." Jennifer shouted. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a Demon Wolf."

Scott silently glared at the woman with so much hate and rage in his eyes it made Derek uncomfortable. The teen raised his hands up to the barrier and slowly pushed on it causing a light purple glow to erupt.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer smirked.

"It was different then." Scott's voice took a monstrous tone. Derek and Deucalion watch in fascination as one of Scott's hand moved through the barrier.

"What's so different about now than before?" Jennifer asked shakily as she saw the hand enter the barrier.

"I was an Omega then." Scott's eyes turned gold as he looked Jennifer in the eyes. "Now I'm an Alpha." Scott's eyes flashed a searing red as he stepped into the circle causing a slight explosion of the barrier.

Scott reared his fist back and punched Jennifer across the jaw sending her to the ground. Scott eyes burned red looking at the woman with pure hatred as Derek and Deucalion looked at the teen in shock.

"Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself." Scott's voice sounded almost identical to Deucalion's voice when he was fully shifted. "I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion pushed past Scott and slashed Jennifer's throat.

The three werewolves stood there and watched as Jennifer choked on her own blood filling her throat. The power she had slowly left her as she returned to her real form. Scott looked outside as his eyes slowly went back to their normal brown color to see the storm had stopped and Deucalion was right that Jennifer's end meant the storm's end.

"You didn't try to stop him." Derek looked at Scott.

"There's a difference between killing and not saving. I chose the latter." Scott stated.

 _Animal Clinic_

Cora helped Ethan off the table as the twins were finally able to heal from their near fatal injuries. Lydia stood by Aiden as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I knew." Aiden smiled.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I knew you liked me." Aiden smirked as Ethan and Cora rolled their eyes.

 _Abandon Distillery_

Scott pulled out his phone and called Stiles to see if he and the other were able to find their parents.

"Scott?" Stiles answered.

"Hey. You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay." Stiles laughed a bit. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Sort of. A few broken bones and a new eye color status upgrade." Scott joked.

"Well, you think you can come get us?" Stiles asked "Scott, bring a ladder."

Scott laughed slightly as he hung up the phone and nodded to Derek. The two werewolves walked up to Deucalion with serious faces.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek spoke.

"Your memories only confirm that story." Scott added before sharing a look with Derek.

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter." Scott warned. "Because you'll never see us coming."

The two younger werewolves walked out of the distillery to get the parents and the others in the pack leaving Deucalion alone with his thoughts.

 _Allison's Apartment_

Allison stood at the doorway of her father's office watching her father put guns up.

"Back to storage?" Allison asked.

"That's the plan." Chris nodded.

"What if I've got a different plan?" Allison questioned. "Deaton said that what we did in order to find you, he said that it might draw things here. Make Beacon Hills kind of a beacon again."

"I hope not." Chris slightly groaned.

"I was thinking that maybe I should be prepared, learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you can still teach me." Allison announced.

"And maybe a few things more." Chris slightly smiled.

"But we're going to have a new code." Allison stated and then spoke the code in French.

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Chris translated.

 _Derek's Loft_

Scott and Cora sat on the desk as Derek threw his remaining clothes in a duffel bag and looked at the teens.

"You sure you don't want to go on this little trip and get away for a while?" Derek asked Cora.

"I think I've been away from Beacon Hills long enough. Plus, someone needs to make sure the new Alpha powers don't go to Scott's head." Cora smiled as Scott slightly pushed her. "Lydia is letting me live with her until you get back and I can't really take off in middle of the school year."

"Alright, I understand." Derek smiled at his sister before glaring at Scott. "Take care of her and if you ever hurt her, I just might be an Alpha again."

Scott gulped slightly as Cora glared at her brother. The two siblings hugged each other before Derek walked out of the loft.

"You think he's ever coming back?" Scott asked.

"I hope so; I mean he did leave his little sister in the hands of a horny teenager." Cora smiled at Scott who rolled his eyes. "If he doesn't I hope that he'll be okay somewhere else. How about your home life?"

"My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while." Scott sighed as Cora rubbed his back soothingly. "But just because he's staying doesn't mean he's welcome."

"And the darkness Deaton mentioned?" Cora looked at Scott closely.

"Stiles and I both feel it every day. Just like he said we would. It makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class. Because when I feel it, it's like I'm looking 'into the heart of an immense darkness.'"

"So what do you do about it?" Cora asked.

"I look for my friends. I keep you close." Scott looked at Cora and smiled as she kissed him.

"What about Jennifer?" Cora had to ask breaking their kiss.

"I don't know. When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone." Scott shook his head.

"Well let's not worry about that. We have the loft to ourselves and no one to walk in on our make-out session." Cora smirked as she dragged Scott towards the sofa.

 _Beacon Hills Preserve_

Jennifer dragged herself across the ground leaving a trail of blood as she pulled herself up to the Nemeton. Jennifer was about to lay her hand on the stump when another hand grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

"Of course it's you." Jennifer spat staring at Peter. "Everyone else suffers, but somehow you come out on top. And now that Scott's an Alpha, you'll be able to steal it from him. You'll be an Alpha again."

"Again?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Again?" Peter raised his hand and finished Jennifer off. "I am the Alpha! I've always been the Alpha!"


End file.
